Breve Vuelta a la Infancia
by Hakumi Shigatsu
Summary: Porque Mukuro nunca penso que deberia cuidar una version pequeña de Byakuran... ¡Buon Compleanno, Mukuchan!. .::YAOI, 10069100, Lemmon en tercer y ultimo capitulo::.
1. Entrada al Infierno

**~0~**

**Breve vuelta a la infancia**

**By Hakumi Shigatsu**

**~0~**

**Ok, lo se, simplemente dije "no puedo no escribir nada de estos dos, siendo el cumpleaños de Mukuchan..."**

**Asi que ya, lo hice xD y como quedo largo (creo) lo dividí en dos capis...**

Conteo de palabras: 6.191

Advertencias: Yaoi, roles seme-uke invertidos (si, sépanlo, es un 10069100 muajaja), OoC, Tsuna extraño, Mukuro quejándose de casi todo, estupideces a mas no poder, un gato, lime o lemmon (aun no estoy segura de que sera...). IMPORTANTE: NO ESTA BETEADO, esperen muchos errores xDU

Personajes: Rokudo Mukuro, Byakuran (Byaku-nii =3), aparece Tsuna a molestar a Mukuro, menciones de Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, I-Pin, Nana, Ryohei, Dino, Hibari, Chrome, no directamente pero Chikusa y Ken también aparecen xD hasta Mukurowl figura. Como agregados: un par de peces, Muku-cat y yo :3.

Parejas: 10069100. Y ya. Si tienen ganas, pueden pretender otras parejas... e.e como D18 o 8059, por ejemplo...

Disclaimer: No es mio T.T lo siento, pero esto también me parte el alma a mi... de otro modo, KHR seria casi puro yaoi D: mala suerte mis niñas.

Comentarios especiales: Como dije, 10069100. Lo se, con esto estoy cumpliendo el sueño de muchas de ver a Mukuro como seme de Byakuran. Mala suerte, no creo que sea un lemmon explicito xD a menos que alguien así lo quiera.

* * *

><p>- Quieto. Basta... ¡Basta, no toques e- ¡Auch! ¡No tires de mi cabello! Maldita sea, me pregunto si he sido tan malo en esta vida... ¡Carajo! ¡Te dije que sueltes mi cabello!... Eso... si, vete, no te quiero aquí, yo no te traj- ¡No metas los dedos ahí!<p>

Nunca me había imaginado, ni siquiera por un segundo, que me encontraría persiguiendo a un mocoso por una casa entera. Se las trae conmigo, estoy seguro de eso.

Ahora, alguien por favor díganme antes de que me arranque el cabello en un ataque, ¿Quién, además de mi, estaría tan loco como para aceptar esta tortura? ¡Tuve opciones, claro que las tuve! ¿Pero por qué, por qué acepte?

Solo se algo, y lo tengo asegurado desde el primer momento en que me di cuenta de lo que realmente significaba ser la niñera de este idiota...

... jamás, JAMAS, volveré a hacerle un favor a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

00

- Por favor, por favor, ¡por favor! - gritaba el castaño - ¡Te lo ruego! Yo no puedo cuidarlo mas, por favor...

- Creí que habías dicho lo estaban cuidando la hermana de Sasagawa y su amiga.

- Si... estaban. Desde que se enteraron de quien es... pues bueno, se negaron rotundamente.

- Oh, no veo por qué negarse a cuidar a tan adorable criatura - dije con sarcasmo.

- E-ese es el problema - dijo Sawada mirando al engendro en sus brazos - . Dijeron "Es demasiado adorable y tierno, no queremos encariñarnos con el", y se complotaron para no cuidarlo.

- ... ¿y tus guardianes?

- Onii-san no puede cuidarse ni a si mismo, y Gokudera no es bueno con los niños...

- ¿Qué hay de Yamamoto Takeshi? - comenzaba a ponerme nervioso, a este paso terminaría aceptando de manera forzosa.

- Lo intente... se negó también.

- ¿Ni siquiera tu madre? Por lo menos dime que ella no se negó...

Bien, lo acepto, caí bajo en ese momento.

- No, ella no, pero I-Pin no lo quiere cerca y Lambo le tiene miedo...

- Carajo - murmure por lo bajo. Por un momento pensé en Hibari Kyoya, y la imagen del moreno cuidando al niño con un delantal rosa puesto me hizo reír.

Luego me di cuenta de que debía estar muy enfermo para pensar en el de esa manera. Y al pensar en ese tipo, pensé en el rubio que siempre aparecía cerca suyo.

- ... ¿tu amigo rubio? El Cavallone...

- ¿Dino-san? El esta entrenando con Hibari-san...

- ¿Y eso... lo quita de la lista de opciones verdad? - dije con temor de escuchar la respuesta.

- Bueno, no creo que a Hibari-san le haga mucha gracia... - se quedo a la mitad de su frase al bajar la mirada para encontrarla con los grandes ojos lilas que lo miraban desde abajo.

- ¡Diablos, podrías haberle pedido esto a Chrome!

- L-lo intente...

- ¿Y bien?

- ... los dos chicos que estaban con ella contestaron que no. Luego me echaron a patadas.

Suspire, pasándome la mano izquierda por el cabello.

- Está bien - Sawada sonrió inocentemente.

Alguien debió matarme en ese mismo momento por haber aceptado. Debe ser el karma.

00

Así que aquí estoy, encerrado con el niño albino de cinco años que parece haber consumido una dosis de azúcar de cantidades industriales, porque lo único que hace es correr y reír. Eso y colgarse de mí y jalarme el cabello.

Lo dejo que corretee por la casa, pero no puedo descuidarme porque...

00

- Ah, Mukuro, una cosa mas... - me dijo Tsunayoshi antes de irse - no debe pasarle nada, ¿entiendes?

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al ver la cara que traía. Por un momento casi pude ver un brillito maligno en sus ojos...

El cielo se puso oscuro y cayeron rayos de repente. Por dentro, una pequeña vocecita en mi interior me dijo "Creo que acabas de caer en un truco, idiota"

Y yo... bueno, yo solo asentí y cerré la puerta, escuchando una risa maniática alejándose.

00

...porque estoy a cargo de el. Si, es por eso, lo aseguro. Y serie un problema si le pasara algo estando a mi cuidado.

No, no es que me importe lo que me dijo Sawada. Nop, para nada...

Antes de poder seguir con mí monologo interno, escucho un ruido de vidrio roto. Antes de pararme, escucho uno mas, al pararme se oye otro. Antes de llegar a la cocina -de donde viene el ruido- vuelvo a escucharlo cinco veces. Antes de poder preguntarme siquiera que demonios esta haciendo el pequeño engendro, llego a la cocina. Y antes de poder poner un pie dentro de esta, el niño se me arroja encima.

- ¡Muku-san, Muku-san! - bueno, el niño tomo por costumbre llamarme así, ¿Qué puedo hacer? - ¡Ha-hay algo raro en la ventana! - me grita en el oído, prendido de mi cuello con una fuerza que no debería tener.

Cuando miro hacia la ventana solo veo una patética mariposa posada en el vidrio, de vez en cuando moviendo sus grandes y grises alas.

-... es solo una mariposa niño - le contesto, tirando de el para despegarlo de mi y poniéndolo en el piso. Instantáneamente el infante de cinco años se prende de mi pantalón, y yo suspiro exasperado.

Camino -con bastante dificultad, pues el pequeño albino insiste en que yo arrastre su peso con mi pierna derecha - entre los restos de platos y vasos rotos y desperdigados por el piso, que aun no me explico como diablos fue que rompió, y me acerco a la ventana. Tomo al insecto delicadamente de las alas y abro la ventana, dejando que se valla. El niño me mira con los ojos enormes y brillantes.

- No me digas que le tienes miedo a esas cosas - le dije con sorna. Hey, no puedo evitar burlarme de el.

Pero el no me contesta porque ya volvió a sus andadas, dejándome hablando solo como un idiota entre el desastre de vidrios rotos.

- ¿Cuándo diablos crecerás? - hablo para mi mismo con furia, recordando lo que me dijo el Vongola antes de irse...

00

- Bueno, fue un accidente, y parece que va creciendo de a poco...

- ¿Cuándo se supone que podré librarme de el, entonces? - ni siquiera lo tenia conmigo y ya detestaba su presencia.

- Como en una semana...

- Dime, Sawada, ¿He sido tan mala persona en mi vida? ¿Tanto he hecho para merecer esto? - el abrió la boca para hablar, pero yo lo corte - Bueno, bueno, ya se... mate algunas personas, hice bastantes estragos, te jodi un poco la vida... mate mas personas... ¿pero realmente me merezco tener que cuidar al mocoso?

- Será un buen entrenamiento... para tu paciencia - me dijo con una sonrisa poco amable, yo diría que mas bien se estaba burlando de mi... - Ocúpate de el una semana.

00

- Dios, Buda, Ala... o Chuck Norris, quien sea, máteme.

El solo hecho de pensar que tendría que aguantar esto una semana entera, cuando no había pasado mas de una hora, hacia que quisiera volver a Vindice.

- No soy una maldita niñera - dije, pateando algunos trozos de vidrio - ¡Tengo solo 18 años!

Antes de salir de la cocina -la cual aun no limpie, y no pienso hacerlo- escucho el golpeteo de pasos sobre mi cabeza. Suspiro, esta será una larga semana...

* * *

><p>-10069100-<p>

**Primer día, 9.15 a.m.**

Me despierto incómodamente acorralado contra la pared.

Tuve que dormir con el crío, porque la única cama que hay es para una sola persona. El maldito mocoso se movió durante toda la noche y no me dejo dormir; para cuando se quedo quieto, ya eran las 6.37 a.m.

Lo detesto.

Me incorporo en la cama con algo de dificultad, lentamente, en parte porque mi espalda decidió torturarme hoy, y en parte porque creo que si el albino no se despierta, quizá tenga tiempo de tranquilidad.

La luz que entra por la ventana me parece muy brillante, por lo que cierro los ojos mientras paso una mano por mi cuello.

Me desperezo ligeramente antes de salir de la cama. El niño todavía no ha crecido, pero espero que lo haga pronto. Mientras más rápido vuelva a su edad normal, mas rápido me desharé de el. Antes de irme de la habitación, volteo a verlo y me parece que es casi tierno mientras duerme. Claro, porque no anda correteando por ahí, ni tirando de mi cabello, ni rompiendo cosas.

Salgo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras. En el camino me cruzo con un espejo, y puedo apreciar las hermosas ojeras cortesía del mocoso que debo cuidar.

Sin prestarles mucha más atención, voy hasta la cocina y preparo algo de desayunar...

* * *

><p><strong>10.45 a.m.<strong>

- ¡Muku-san! - una cabeza blanca y despeinada se asoma por la puerta, antes de que el niño se lance -otra vez- sobre mí.

Genial, eso implica dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo - que realmente no era mucho, sinceramente - para satisfacer al crío.

Para mi felicidad, el niño de cinco años desaparece en una nube de humo rosada -no pregunten, yo no elegí el color - y en su lugar tengo uno igual pero algo mas grande. Bien, es un avance...

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

El pequeño me sonríe de lado y se ríe.

- ¡Vamos a jugar!

Oh no...

* * *

><p><strong>14.15 p.m.<strong>

- ¿Cuándo vas a cansarte? - le grito al crío, corriendo tras el.

- ¡Vamos Muku-san! - sigue corriendo delante mío. No comprendo como no lo alcance aun.

Siete años. Tiene siete jodidos años. Y debo aguantar hasta los 20.

Doy la vuelta en la esquina de la casa - me tiene "jugando" con el en el jardín desde hace mas de dos horas - y no lo encuentro en ningún lado. Hasta que escucho una risita, y lo veo parado sobre la rama de un árbol.

- ¡Tsk, eso es trampa! - me quejo ante el pequeño, y el se ríe. Aquí yo parezco el menor.

Estoy por darme la vuelta e irme dentro de la casa, cuando la rama se rompe -probablemente por algo que se llama "fuerza de gravedad", y que el chico no conoce- y se cae con niño y todo.

Carajo, aquí vamos de nuevo.

Voy hacia el y lo miro desde arriba. Esta tirando en el piso y con la rama arriba.

- Idiota - le digo, y me pongo en cuclillas para sacarle la rama de encima.

Pero claro, tiene solo siete años, no puedo esperar más que...

- ¡Ahhh Muku-san! - lloriquea, abrazándose a mi ropa -para variar-

- Eres insufrible - murmuro, tirando de su camiseta para alejarlo.

- Me lastime, Muku-san... - me dice, mostrándome unos arañazos en su rodilla y codo, haciendo un puchero exagerado.

Lo tomo de la parte trasera de la camiseta y lo llevo hacia adentro, rogando internamente que algo me caiga encima y me mate.

* * *

><p><strong>18.33 p.m.<strong>

Cansado de que el niño me de la lata, lo puse a jugar videojuegos hace una hora. Y me pregunto como no se me habrá ocurrido antes, porque lleva callado y tranquilo todo ese tiempo.

Con respecto a su rodilla y su codo...

- ¿No vas a curarme, Muku-san?

- Nop.

- ¿Pe-pero y si se me infecta...

- No me importa.

- ... y luego me duele...

- Arréglatelas.

- ... y tienen que amputarme la pierna...

- Pues que pena, serás cojo entonces.

- ... y después muero?

- Le harías un favor al mundo.

Se hizo un silencio extraño. Levante la vista de mi libro y mire al niño, que estaba sentado a mi lado en el sofá.

El me miraba con los ojos excesivamente grandes y brillantes, y llorosos.

- ¿M-Muku-san no me quiere?

Yo me encogí de hombros.

- Así es la vida a veces, niño.

Y entonces se puso a llorar. Lo ignore un rato, pero el siguió llorando. Y continúo.

Por _veinte. jodidos. minutos._

- Esta bien, esta bien. Ven, voy a vendarte eso.

Traje banditas, algodón y alcohol, y me puse frente a el.

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Alcohol no! - se revolvió en el sofá, tratando de apartarse del algodón.

- ¿Y que esperas que haga entonces?

Pequeño silencio. Y no me gusto.

- ¡Besa!

...

- ¿Qué?

- Si, Muku-san, tienes que besarla así se pondrá mejor - me sonrió casi con inocencia.

- Jamás.

- Pero...

- Nunca. Me niego - Byakuran hizo un gesto de sollozo - ¡No, no! Basta, lo haré si con eso dejas de joderme.

Con cada minuto que pasaba, más me sentía la madre sustituta del crío. Y eso estaba mal, porque no, no me sentía un padre... me sentía una madre.

Reticentemente, acerque mis labios al raspón. Fue solo un beso y ya, el niño estaba feliz.

Uno se contenta con poco cuando es pequeño.

Debo admitir que si el niño esta feliz yo estoy tranquilo, porque eso significa que no debe molestarme para entretenerse.

Pero debi haber recordado algo antes... que cuando eres pequeño, te aburres con facilidad.

- ¡Muku-san! - ahí vamos de nuevo...

* * *

><p><strong>20:50 p.m.<strong>

Ya casi sobrevivo un día. Se siente como si hubiera estado toda una semana sin dormir y corriendo una maratón...

Sospecho que si esto sigue así, no llegare vivo al final de la semana.

- Muku-san ¿Hiciste la cena? - me pregunta el albino.

- ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Tu madre? - le espeto.

Aunque el crío tiene la razón. Después de tanto tiempo, uno no puede vivir solo de manipular gente. También debía comer, así que tenía dos opciones: aprender algo o morir de hambre.

Igualmente, es bastante patético verme cocinando para un niño. Yo mismo pagaría por verme haciéndolo.

Solo falta una hora, como máximo, para que el niño se duerma. Creo poder aguantarlo.

- Muku-san, tengo hambre... - se queja.

- Y yo tengo ganas de asesinarte, pero no todo se puede en la vida.

El Byakuran en miniatura me mira por un momento, parpadea dos veces, y me lanza su fatal veredicto.

- ¡Eres malo! ¡Muku-san es malo!

Yo me río por su reacción.

- Y tu eres molesto - le respondo, sonriendo. Hasta que me doy cuenta, y borro el gesto - Ahora cállate y come, si tengo suerte te ahogaras.

Pongo dos platos en la mesa, y me doy media vuelta para buscar lo demás. Escucho el ruido de la silla moviéndose y unos pasos apurados detrás de mí; cuando lo noto, el niño toma dos vasos y los lleva a la mesa.

_Que ternura..._

* * *

><p><strong>1.00 a.m.<strong>

¿Ternura, dije? En que carajo estaría pensando.

De nuevo estoy durmiendo con el. No es tan malo porque aun es pequeño, por lo que cabemos bastante bien en la cama. Lo que sucede es que ahora, en lugar de moverse y aplastarme contra la pared, el mocoso eligió usarme de almohada. Tengo su cabeza apoyada sobre mí, y su cabello me hace cosquillas en la cara.

Y además de eso, me patea.

Parece que será otra larga noche.

* * *

><p>-10069100-<p>

**Día 2, 11.15 a.m.**

Anoche me dormí casi sin darme cuenta. Cuando me desperté esta mañana, estaba abrazando al niño, y el estaba prendido de mi camiseta.

Casi me caigo de la cama cuando lo vi.

Además, cuando me levante, el se despertó y decidió salir de la cama también.

Así que aquí estamos, de compras.

- Hey, niño, deja de correr - lo regaño. A eso es a lo que me refiero cuando digo que me siento su madre.

- ¡Muku-san! ¡Cómprame malvaviscos!

- No pienso darte una fuente de azúcar para que te pongas hiperactivo.

No se en que pienso si espero que el crío se conforme con eso.

- ¡Waaaahhh! - y no, no se conforma con eso. El niño albino definitivamente no acepta un no por respuesta - ¡Eres malo, malo, malo! - me grita, aferrándose a su bolsa de dulces.

La gente me mira extraño. Al crío, a mí, luego al crío de nuevo, sospecho que también miran raro la bolsa de malvaviscos a punto de reventar.

- Ahhh... - suspiro resignado - Bien, solo una.

El sonrie satisfecho.

- ¿Dos?

- No, solo una.

- Si, si, ¡dos! - insiste.

- Una sola, te dije.

- ¿Tres?

- Bien, basta, llevas dos y ya.

El pequeño maldito si sabe como conseguir lo que quiere. Y eso es molesto, porque tiene solo siete años.

Seguimos caminando, yo algo adelante. Y entonces escucho un 'pof' o algo parecido, y cuando me doy vuelta tengo una nube de humo rosa en la cara.

- ¿Muku-san?

- Lo bueno de que crezcas en la mañana es que me sube el ánimo. Eso significa que cuando alcances los veinte puedo patearte fuera de mi casa.

El me lanzo una mirada de desaprobación, inflando las mejillas.

- ¿Qué edad tienes ahora?

Hace una cuenta rápida con los dedos antes de responder.

- Once - y sonríe feliz. Se supone que estaba ofendido...

- Bien, solo me faltan nueve años - suspiro y sigo caminando, el infante detrás mío con sus bolsas en mano.

* * *

><p><strong>12.30 p.m.<strong>

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - escucho desde la puerta de la cocina.

Byakuran me mira con curiosidad.

- ¿Sabes cocinar? - pregunto.

- Nop - ríe con los ojos cerrados.

Bueno, ya desde esa edad tenia esa macabra costumbre. Pero no se ve tan mal como cuando es mayor.

- ¿Entonces que haces aquí? - le espeto, siguiendo con mi trabajo.

- Quiero ayudar a Muku-san - dijo, parado al lado mío. Wow, ni siquiera escuche sus pasos.

Debo admitirlo, el crío me hizo sonreír.

* * *

><p><strong>15.43 p.m.<strong>

- ¿Y entonces, para que querías ver esto? - pregunto con molestia, viendo un programa infantil con el niño sentado a mi lado - O mejor, ¿Por qué quieres que yo lo vea?

- Porque... por... no lo se - resuelve, aun mirando fijamente la pantalla.

- Esto no tiene sentido - cierro los ojos, apretando el puente de mi nariz con dos dedos, en señal de frustración.

Pasa como una hora en la seguimos viendo programas infantiles, y mis ganas de matar al infante siguen creciendo a cada minuto. Sobrevivo gracias a la capacidad de aislar las chillonas voces de los protagonistas y de pensar en mis propias cosas.

De repente me doy cuenta de que estoy acariciando algo suave entre mis dedos, y cuando miro hacia abajo veo al niño durmiendo con la cabeza cómodamente apoyada en mis piernas.

- ¿...?

Se ve tranquilo durmiendo, como antes, tan tranquilo que hasta a mi me da sueño.

Cierro los ojos para aliviar un poco la pesadez que siento en ellos, y sin quererlo me quedo dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>20:45 p.m.<strong>

- ¿Muku-san? - escucho preguntar. Abro los ojos con cansancio y veo al chibi Byakuran frente a mí - Muku-san se quedo dormido.

Yo parpadeo un par de veces, aun medio dormido.

- Tu te dormiste primero, me diste sueño - le digo mientras me estiro.

El ríe.

- Vino un hombre con una caja y me la dio - me informa de repente.

- ¿Hm?

- Eso, que vino un señor y...

- Ya te oí, pero ¿Qué tenia la caja?

- ¿...pizza? - dice, algo dudoso.

- ... - me quedo sin decir nada un momento - ¿Y por que pizza?

Bueno, no es la pregunta más inteligente que he hecho en mi vida, pero es lo que me intriga de momento.

El niño no respondo, sino que va hasta la cocina y me trae la caja de pizza. Yo la tomo, y en la tapa veo que hay una nota...

_"Kyoko-chan y Haru me pidieron que te enviara esto porque están preocupadas por el niño. Dijeron que no quieren que lo mates, ni por hambre ni por envenenamiento._

_Atte., Tsuna"_

Estoy seguro de que mi cara en este momento no tiene precio.

* * *

><p><strong>22.02 p.m.<strong>

- Muku-san... Muku-saaaan... Mu-

-¿Qué quieres? - pregunto hastiado, sentado en el sofá de la sala y con mi libro entre las manos.

- Tengo hambre.

- Pues come - le digo sin mucha importancia, haciendo vanos intentos de seguir leyendo el libro que hace tres días no logro seguir.

- Pero no quiero comer solo.

- ¿Y que se supone que haga yo? - me estaba hartando de que me interrumpiera. Hacia dos días que no avanzaba la pagina.

- ¡Come conmigo!

- Déjame leer - es la quinta vez que leo la misma línea.

- Vamos, por favoooor - extiende la "o", sonándome aun mas molesto.

- ¿Vas a dejarme tranquilo si lo hago? - el asiente varias veces con rapidez - Esta bien.

Voy hasta la cocina, con el niño pisándome los talones, y pongo a recalentar la pizza.

- ¿Te gusta la pizza, Muku-san? - pregunta.

- No soy selectivo con la comida... - contesto sin darle mucha importancia.

El parece pensarlo un poco. Bastante. De hecho, piensa hasta que termina de recalentarse la cena.

- Entonces... - comienza, caminando conmigo hasta la mesa - ¿Comes berenjenas? ¿O brócoli?

- No se, no suelo comer eso.

- ¿Y ancas de rana?

- No las he probado, pero si tuviera que, supongo que lo haría...

- ¿Y grillos verdes al curry?

Silencio.

- ¿De donde sacas esas cosas?

* * *

><p>-10069100-<p>

**Día 3, 5.22 a.m.**

Me despierto sobresaltado por un ruido. Se imaginaran lo que es, si...

Estoy envuelto en una nube rosada, muy molesta a la vista por cierto. A mi lado, aun dormido, esta el niño.

Genial, esto esta siendo bastante rápido.

Miro la hora algo dormido aun... ¡¿Las cinco y media? Definitivamente voy a seguir durmiendo.

Además, tener al crío abrazado a mí da calor.

_Se siente bien._

* * *

><p><strong>9.45 a.m.<strong>

Byakuran sigue durmiendo. Mientras más duerma, mejor.

Salgo de la habitación y voy hasta el baño, a darme una ducha.

Espero que el niño siga durmiendo por un buen rato, eso me dará tiempo para algo que he estado pensando.

_Así estará entretenido..._

* * *

><p><strong>12.27 p.m.<strong>

Entro sin hacer mucho ruido, solo por si acaso.

- ¡Muku-san!

Bueno, de que me sirve... para mi desgracia el crío esta despierto.

- Hola niño - le respondo, llevando una caja en mis brazos.

- Tengo un nombre - me dice, inflando las mejillas - ¿Por qué siempre me dices 'niño'?

Lo miro con algo de desgano, aunque esa es una buena pregunta. Sonrío de lado.

- Supongo que siendo tan pequeño, no puedo acostumbrarme a llamarte por tu nombre...

El hace un ruido, como un "hum", y camina hasta donde estoy yo.

- ¿Qué es eso, Muku-san?

Levanto la caja un poco mas, justo sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Y tu por que me llamas 'Muku-san'? También tengo un nombre.

- ¿Qué hay ahí? - me ignora olímpicamente. Impresionante como un simple niño puede sacarme tanto de mis casillas.

- Ya... - pongo la caja en el piso y la abro - Lo traje para que te ocupes en algo y dejes de perseguirme por toda la casa.

Byakuran mira la caja curioso y, al descubrir su contenido, grita.

- ¡Un gatito!

- Si, un gato... ocúpate de el... no se, ponle un nombre o algo - en algún lugar he escuchado que los niños se llevan bien con los animales.

- ¡Gracias Muku-san! - me sonríe, mostrándome casi hasta las muelas.

- De nada, supongo - sonrío de lado, agachándome. Creo que empiezo a tomarle cariño al chico - Entonces ¿como le pondrás?

...

- ¡Muku-cat!

Al diablo con el cariño, el niño tiene algo contra mí.

* * *

><p><strong>17.25 p.m.<strong>

- ¡Muku-caaaat! - oigo los gritos del niño desde la sala - ¡Muku-caaaat!

Parece que lo del nombre no iba en broma.

- ¡Vamos a bañarnos Muku-cat! - grita, bajando las escaleras buscando al maldito gato.

- ¿Le tienes miedo o que? - le pregunto al animal, que esta acurrucado contra mi costado.

El gato, negro con algo de blanco en el hocico al igual que en el pecho, me mira con sus ojos azules y grandes. Yo río suavemente.

- Apuesto a que no te gusta el agua - lo miro de reojo - Esto será algo divertido...

- ¡Aquí estas, Muku-cat! - dice el albino, entrando en la sala y viendo al felino acomodándose sobre mi regazo - Ven, hay que bañarnos.

- Va a rasguñarte si lo metes en agua - le digo, leyendo.

- No es verdad, porque Muku-cat me quiere mucho - el niño aplasta al gato contra su pecho, haciendo que maúlle desesperado. Me da pena el pobre animal.

Y no, no es porque tenga mi nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>18.30 p.m.<strong>

El Byakuran en miniatura se mira el antebrazo, vendado. Si, su mascota lo rasguño. Lo supe cuando oí el grito del niño y luego vi al gato bajar apresuradamente por las escaleras, para comenzar a acicalarse al llegar al piso.

- Muku-san - comienza. Aquí vamos otra vez - ¿Te gustan los gatos?

- ¿Hm? Si, supongo. No me desagradan, al menos.

- A mi me gustan mucho - me dice, acariciando al minino.

- ¿Ah si? - pregunto sin mucho interés.

- Sip. Pero entonces, ¿Qué animales si te gustan?

Me lo pienso un poco.

- Las aves me gustan - comienza a intrigarme el por qué de esta conversación - ¿A que quieres llegar con esto?

El sigue acariciando al gato, que ronronea en su regazo.

- Solo quiero conocer mejor a Muku-san... ¿Y que te gusta hacer?

Dejo me libro, después de todo llevo acarreándolo de aquí a allá durante horas sin lograr leer más de una página o dos.

- Leer. Estar tranquilo - acentúo el "tranquilo" - Cuando me aburro suelo aparecer por ahí y molestar a algún desafortunado. O intentar desatar la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

- ... a mi me gusta dibujar.

No pude evitar reírme frente al comentario del pequeño.

- ¿Dibujas? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Sip, debe se algo de familia porque mi hermanita también dibuja mucho - me dice, animado.

Eso me toma de sorpresa.

- ¿Tienes una hermana?

- Es ella - saca una foto algo arrugada de su bolsillo trasero - Tiene ocho años.

Jamás me hubiera puesto a pensar en eso... Después de todo, Byakuran también debe tener padres, tíos, quizá primos. Y aparentemente tiene una hermana menor.

Sonrío, devolviéndole la foto.

- ¿Y que mas haces?

- Bueno... también leo. Estuve leyendo mucho sobre flores, ¿sabes? A mama le gustan.

- Hmm. Entonces te gustan las flores... - digo. Como si no lo supiera ya.

- Se bastante sobre flores. Muku-san, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Cambia rápido de conversación...

- Tengo dieciocho ¿Por qué?

- Porque quiero saber más sobre Muku-san - repite lo que dijo antes - ¿Y cuando es tu cumpleaños?

- El 9 de Junio. ¿Y tú?

Parece estar feliz por mi repentino interés en el. Sonríe antes de contestar.

- Tengo trece - cierra los ojos, haciendo un gesto - y mi cumpleaños es el 28 de Octubre. ¿Te gustan los dulces?

Byakuran sigue con sus preguntas random. Yo apoyo mi codo en la mesa y la cabeza en la palma de mi mano, sonriendo ligeramente.

- El chocolate. Y a ti te gustan los malvaviscos.

El asiente, feliz. Probablemente porque piensa que le he prestado atención a lo que ha estado haciendo últimamente.

_Bueno, el en realidad... parece que si me importa algo._

* * *

><p><strong>23.47 p.m.<strong>

Estoy de nuevo acostado con el niño, después de cenar. Esa charla nos duro unas dos horas... y aun seguimos.

- ... y me gustan las películas. Como Nightmare Before Christmas...

- ¿De verdad? - parece que me entusiasme demasiado con todo esto - A mi también me gusta esa. Suelo ver terror más que nada.

- A mi también me gustan esas... pero luego me dan miedo - ríe un poco.

Nos pasamos unos minutos hablando, hasta que dejo de recibir respuestas de su parte. Cuando miro a mi lado, esta dormido.

Por alguna razón, sonrío. Me gusta verlo dormir.

Me acomodo mejor, de costado, para dormir, y el se acerca mas a mi. Casi sin darme cuenta, paso un brazo alrededor suyo.

_Dios... me siento un pedofilo..._

-10069100-

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, termine con la primera parte =D yesh!<strong>

**el segundo capi no tardara mucho xD aunque quiza lo cuelgue mañana si no llego para hoy. Pero el punto seria subirlo hoy D: asi que lo intentare.**

**Anyway~ dejen review gente! por favor! D: Si ustedes escriben, deben saber lo feo que se siente que te agreguen la historia a favoritos pero no se molesten en dejar siquiera un review que diga "linda historia" o un "genial, seguí escribiendo"... lo que sea!**

**VAMOS GENTE, QUE LOS REVIEWS NOS INSPIRAN A ESCRIBIR!**

**=3 Una ultima cosa, si quieren un lemmon explicito en vez de un lime, díganmelo por favor. Me voy a basar en lo que reciba hasta el momento en que termine el segundo cap (segunda parte mejor dicho), si es que recibo algo claro ):**

Hakumi ~*~ _Shigatsu_


	2. Situaciones dudosas y perversiones raras

**~0~**

**Breve vuelta a la infancia**

**By Hakumi Shigatsu**

**~0~**

**Bien, aca la segunda parte. Si, lo se, lo se... ¿no es la ultima? Pues no, no lo es xD porque de nuevo se me hizo algo larguin el capi (al menos para mi), asi que decidi cortarlo de nuevo heh...**

**En el próximo va a haber lemmon, porque solo una persona dijo algo sobre eso y pidió que lo hiciera (Si, Pilikita, me refiero a vos xDU)**

**Es un poquito corto pero tenia ganas de subir esta parte, ademas es solo el dia 4 porque el dia 5 ya viene con un extra muajaja...**

**Ya la proxima seran dia 5, 6 y 7, y ya, se libran de mi y mi drogadiccion xD**

Conteo de palabras: 5.357

Advertencias: Principalmente yaoi. Ahora si lo hay, primeras interacciones realmente YAOIESCAS entre estos dos. Seh, y ya, nada mas que eso. Muku-cat? también. Todos te amamos Muku-cat. Como agregado, perversion de Mukuchan y pensamientos inadecuados (si claro) sobre Byakuran.

Personajes: Rokudo Mukuro, Byakuran (Byaku-nii =3), un par de peces, Muku-cat y yo :3 (lo siento no pude resistirme)

Parejas: 10069100. Y ya. Si tienen ganas, pueden pretender otras parejas... e.e como D18 o 8059, por ejemplo...

Disclaimer: ¡Ya todos sabemos que KHR no es mio, no me hagan recordarlo! Todo pertenece a Amano Akira-sama, yo solo pido prestados sus personajes para hacer perversiones con ellos. Y a ellos les encanta que lo haga :3

Comentarios especiales: Al fin, primeras interacciones que realmente se pueden llamar YAOI, no solo Mukuro sintiendose un perv pedofilo.

**Pilikita y Kororito:** Gracias por el review, y que bueno que te halla gustado :D Y lo se, opino igual, siempre violaciones y sangre y etc e-e por una vez quise hacer algo diferente... algo que de risa y donde haya situaciones extrañas y/o comprometedoras xD. Y claro que a Mukuro le encanta trollear al mundo.

**Violetta Rizzo:** ¿En serio? ¿Cumplis años el mismo dia que el? ¡QUE GENIAL! :D cuando escriba algo para Byaku-nii en su cumpleaños, recordare dedicartelo tambien xD

**Chaos Diamond:** Que genial que te haya gustado T-T me hace feliz, yo amo tu fic 'Extraño', así que me siento bien xD Espero que vuelvas a morir con esto...

**LittleSkyeBlue:** Bien, acá tenes mas para lolear x3 aunque igualmente esta parte es algo mas... profunda?

**I WanT To KISS GAARA:** D: me costo escribir tu nick xD sepo, es OoC adrede, y esta en las advertencias por eso x3 simplemente... tenia que ser OoC, desde el simple hecho de que Mukuro acepto cuidar a Byakuran chibi. Pero ya, si, es hilarante xD al menos ese cap.

**Ahora si (gomen ne, siempre quise hacer eso xD) lean! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 4, 12.15 a.m.<strong>

Extrañamente, cuando me despierto estoy solo.

Es la primera vez que el crío se levanta antes que yo, y eso es extraño.

Doy una rápida mirada por la habitación, sin encontrar nada. Me pongo lo primero que encuentro y, al salir por la puerta, escucho algunas risitas. Sonrío de lado y me paso una mano por la nuca, dirigiéndome al baño para lavarme la cara y quitarme el sueño.

Cuando bajo las escaleras, lo encuentro jugando con su gato. Sonrío de lado al ver la escena, el gatito esta prendido de su abrigo y trepando lentamente por su espalda.

Al entrar en la cocina, veo la hora... creo que me quede dormido.

- ¿Muku-san?

- ¿Hm? - contesto, solo para que sepa que lo oí. Desde ayer el niño me cae mejor.

- Te quedaste dormido.

- Lo se, lo se - le digo, bostezando - Y ya se, tienes hambre ¿verdad?

El sonríe, sabiendo que ya me acostumbre a sus quejas.

- ¿Qué vamos a almorzar? - pregunta.

- Ah no, no pienses que voy a hacer algo. Vamos a salir - le digo, dirigiéndome a la puerta - Abrígate y nos vamos.

- ¿A dónde? - pregunta, siguiéndome y poniéndose una bufanda.

- Ya veremos...

* * *

><p><strong>14.00 p.m.<strong>

McDonald's. Si, estamos en un McDonald's.

¡No es mi culpa, el lo quiso! Y es simplemente que no hay país en el mundo en que no haya uno de estos.

Estaba pensando mientras el niño esperaba su postre con toda la felicidad existente, tan concentrado que ni me di cuenta de la nubecita rosada que se llevo al chiquillo de trece años...

- Oye, niño... - voltee la cabeza para verlo, pero no me encontré al niño que esperaba...

- Creo que ya deberías dejar de llamarme así, _Muku-san _- dijo Byakuran en tono bromista, apoyándose en la mesa.

Si pensé que lo malo había pasado con el niño, ahora me doy cuenta que viene lo peor... Byakuran cada vez más adulto.

- ¿Y ahora que? Por favor dime que ya estas cerca de los 20.

El rió suavemente, con esa sonrisa de lado y los ojos cerrados en una mueca extraña.

- Solo tengo 15 años, _Muku-san_, ¿Por qué el apuro?

* * *

><p><strong>16.13 p.m.<strong>

Después de que Byakuran - ahora que recupero su actitud de siempre, se me hace mas normal llamarlo por su nombre- terminara su postre, me dijo que quería salir a caminar. Coincidentemente, estábamos frente a un parque.

Así que aquí estamos, andando sin rumbo por los caminos del parque.

- Mira Muku-san -insiste en llamarme así, a veces con burla y a veces sin ella - un estanque.

Yo miro hacia donde el apunta con poco interés.

- ¿Qué? Es solo un estanque. Tiene peces.

- Ya lo se, pero quiero verlos - dice, tirando de mi ropa para llevarme con el.

El estanque esta a pocos metros, así que llegamos rápidamente, y el se pone en cuclillas para ver mejor los peces.

- Mira... ese es grande. Quizá podría llevarle uno a Muku-cat - se que lo hace a propósito, eso de traer a la conversación al pobre gato victima de ese ridículo nombre.

Mientras tanto yo, parado detrás de el, sopeso mis posibilidades... podría patearlo y con suerte se ahogue, o sino podría dejarlo vivir y llevarlo a casa... otra vez.

Mis pensamientos cambian de rumbo algo drásticamente cuando Byakuran se voltea, aun en cuclillas y mirando de reojo a los peces, y se pone a hablarme de algún tema sin importancia.

En esa posición -pienso yo- podría hacer mejores cosas que hablar.

_Bien, quizá esto sea un problema. ¿Realmente estoy pensando este tipo de cosas... sobre el?_

* * *

><p><strong>18.45 p.m.<strong>

Después de haber logrado parar con esos pensamientos tan extraños -aunque no por eso menos deseables-, y de que Byakuran dejara de hablar sobre llevarle un pez grande a su gato, seguimos caminando por un buen rato, eventualmente hablando de algunas trivialidades.

Y entre ellas, el hecho de que unas nubes grises habían cubierto completamente el cielo, y que un viento frío y fuerte comenzaba a soplar. Irónicamente, después de unos diez o quince minutos, comenzó a llover.

Corrimos bajo el techo de la tienda mas cercana, saliendo del parque, pero para el momento en que llegamos a resguardarnos de la lluvia, estábamos ya completamente empapados.

- Ne, Muku-san, quiero irme de aquí - me dice, pasando sus manos sobre su ropa repetidas veces, en un intento de calentarse. Definitivamente seria una muy buena idea irnos ya a casa, porque estamos en pleno invierno y empapados en la calle.

_Aunque así, con la ropa mojada y pegada al cuerpo, el cabello mojado y las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío se ve bastante-..._

¡Basta! ¿Ven lo que dije? Esto no es bueno...

Aunque, mirándolo de otro modo, ¿Quién dice que no esta bien? Es solo atracción sexual y ya. Además, solo yo lo sabré.

_Y quizás también el._

* * *

><p><strong>19.05 p.m.<strong>

Aunque se me hacia tentador el tenerlo así, pensé que lo mejor para la salud de ambos seria ir a casa, aun si seguía lloviendo. Después de todo, no estaba tan lejos.

Así que aquí estamos, fueron solo diez minutos de caminata - diez _gélidos_ minutos de caminata, pero en fin.

Byakuran esta en el sofá, envuelto en una manta de los pies hasta la nariz. Yo, en cambio, voy por la casa solo con unos pantalones holgados y una toalla al cuello... mi cabello aun escurre.

Mientras voy caminando hacia el con dos tazas de chocolate caliente en mano - ¿No me creyeron cuando dije que_ realmente_ me gusta el chocolate? -, el gato, al cual aun me niego a llamar por el ridículo nombre que tiene, pasa corriendo entre mis pies y hace que casi me caiga.

- ¡Ah, Muku-cat! - dice Byakuran con alegría, cuando el gato le salta hiperactivamente encima, automáticamente poniéndose a ronronear.

Díganme ¿Soy yo el único que se pregunta por que todos los animales llevan mi nombre?

Mukurowl, Muku-cat... ¿Ya no queda nadie con originalidad en el mundo o qué?

Hablando de otro tema, encontré algo bueno en que Byakuran haya crecido, y es que ahora ya no me siento su madre.

_Ahora me siento un pedofilo, o un acosador..._

Jem. Además de eso, no es tan malo como había pensado... a veces.

Si es como en este momento, por ejemplo, que lo único que se escucha es el ronroneo del gato y el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia en el techo, no me molestaría que se repitiera de vez en cuando.

- Ahora entiendo por que esas dos prefirieron alejarse del crío cuando aun pudieron - me digo a mi mismo en voz baja, cerrando los ojos con resignación.

Si, lo se ¿Yo, justamente yo, pensando eso? Bien, tengo algo que informarles. Por más que no lo aparente, y aunque trate de no parecerlo la mayor parte del tiempo, yo también soy una persona.

- Una persona un poquito retorcida. Pero solo un poco... - escucho murmurar.

Suspiro.

- Al menos dime que no lo dije en voz alta - le pido al chico aun sentado en mi sofá.

El me mira, sonriendo.

- Todo en voz alta, Muku-san.

Sin otra cosa que hacer, camino hasta el y le doy una de las tazas.

- ¿Estas mejor ahora? - le pregunto, sentándome a su lado. Si, me preocupa, y si tienen algún problema con eso hablen con mi abogado - y pasen por alto el hecho de que no tengo uno.

- Hmh - Byakuran asiente, bebiendo. Yo lo imito.

Pasan unos momentos en silencio, hasta que el habla.

- ¿Y que estabas diciendo, _Muku-san_? - acentúa el apodo para molestarme un poco, aunque a estas alturas he escuchado el "Muku-san" mas veces de las necesarias y ya lo paso completamente por alto.

Lo miro algo perdido, apoyando un brazo en el respaldo del sofá.

- ¿De que hablas?

Mientras tanto, el gato esta trepando por la manta, aparentemente intentando alcanzar el rostro de su dueño.

- "Yo también soy una persona", eso dijiste. ¿A que te referías? - me mira con interés, y puedo decir que es un interés verdadero.

- ¿No te ha pasado - comienzo, mirando hacia la ventana frente nuestro - que solo por hacer cosas... "malas" y actuar como si nada te importara ni te atara, todos piensan que eres un monstruo? ¿Y ...-

- ¿Y se olvidan de que también eres una persona y tienes tus razones para ser como eres?

Lo observo extrañado, ¿cómo sabia lo que iba a decir?

- Se lo que ibas a decir porque pienso lo mismo que tu, Muku-san - sonríe de lado y me mira de perfil.

¡No es la primera vez que me hace esto! Evidentemente esa actitud de "yo lo se todo" no provenía solo de su habilidad de compartir conocimientos entre mundos.

_A veces creo que puede escuchar lo que pienso._

- No te espantes, no es raro que pueda seguir tu línea de pensamiento, después de todo estamos en situaciones parecidas - me dice.

Y tiene razón.

- Solo que tu estas peor que yo. En cierto modo... - digo sin mala intención, mirando mi propia taza.

- Sep, así parece. Pero no te pongas triste por mi Muku-san - sonríe con los ojos cerrados. Otra vez.

- Tsk, como si pudiera ponerme triste por algo así - le respondo con sorna, pero eso no evita que algo en mi me diga un claro "estas mintiendo".

Se bastante de las condiciones en las que esta actualmente.

- Cuando vuelva a los 20... ¿Tendré que irme de aquí verdad? - pregunta, casi triste.

- Hmm... supongo.

- Pero no quiero dejar a Muku-san... - dice en tono de queja, como si hiciera un berrinche.

_Aunque claro que no me sorprendería si lo hiciera._

- Si, claro - me río, viéndolo inflar las mejillas - seguro estas deseando largarte para dejar de verme.

El también sonríe de lado.

- Yo pienso que eso es lo que tú quieres, Muku-san.

Estoy a punto de responderle, pero solo río. Y por primera vez me pregunto si realmente quiero que se vaya.

* * *

><p><strong>21.48 p.m.<strong>

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando, y salimos de la charla de cementerio - tan deprimente- para pasar a una algo mas entretenida.

Hubo una pausa en la conversación, en lo que yo traía más chocolate - tercera ronda, por si se preguntan - y Byakuran aun jugueteaba con su gato.

- Aun no me explicaste que era lo que querías decir con esa frase - me dice ni bien entro a la sala.

- Vaya que insistes ¿eh? - digo, medio en broma y medio en serio, después de haber tenido que lidiar con su _insistencia_ durante tres o cuatro días.

- También es de familia - se excusa, tomando la taza que le ofrezco.

_Si alguien nos viera ahora podría pensar que somos... amigos._

- Me refería... - le digo, suspirando y sentándome a su lado otra vez, con el brazo en el respaldo del sofá - a que... no lo se, supongo que a que por mas cosas crueles que uno haga, sigue siendo una persona en el fondo. Quizá no hay justificativo para hacer sufrir a los demás, pero creo que si eso es lo que buscas es porque también te hicieron mal a ti. En fin, siempre hay una razón, por mas injustificada que esta sea.

Byakuran ríe a mi lado.

- Creo que es una de las pocas cosas, de todas las que te he oído decir, en la que concuerdo contigo.

- Y claro, no es porque ese tipo de pensamiento te justifica - ruedo los ojos, hablando con sarcasmo.

- Ahh, que malo Muku-san - se ríe - Además, también te justifica a ti - dice, mirándome de frente.

Byakuran sopla en su taza, intentando enfriar el contenido. Se hace un pequeño silencio mientras lo miro.

- Dime, Muku-san... - comienza a hablar - ya que tu también eres una persona, con sentimientos y esa larga lista de etcétera que viene con pertenecer a la raza humana, ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste?

Lo admito, las preguntas que hace suelen dejarme sin respuesta. Dudo un poco antes de contestar.

- No... no que recuerde. No he tenido la mejor de las vidas sociales ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Curiosidad - me responde, mirando su taza - Y supongo que tuviste una familia... ¿Como eran? ¿Tenias hermanos? ¿O hermanas?

No es una pregunta que suelan hacerme muy seguido, ni un tema que yo suelo tratar, por lo que lo pienso por un momento.

- Ehh... bien, si, supongamos que tuve padres. Pero realmente no los recuerdo mucho, deje de verlos cuando era muy pequeño.

- ¿Qué les paso? - indaga aun mas en el tema, con extraña curiosidad, y se acerca un poco mas a mi con manta y todo.

- No lo se. Por eso digo que deje de verlos y no que "murieron" o "me abandonaron". Nunca supe exactamente que paso con ellos. Con respecto a hermanos o hermanas, tampoco lo se. Ahora que lo pienso... vaya, creo que no se nada sobre mi familia - digo, algo sorprendido.

- Hmm... - vuelve a soplar en su taza - ¿Y que hay de esos dos que siempre te siguen? ¿Y la chica que se te parece?

Recuerdo que el conoce, al menos de vista, a Chrome, Chikusa y Ken.

- Chikusa y Ken son... mis... - me lo pienso un poco - ¿Seguidores? Nah, no se oye bien... Supongo que "compañeros" es la palabra correcta.

- ¿No son tus amigos? - me mira de perfil y me sonríe con burla.

- No lo se - me encojo de hombros - Jamás me puse a pensar en eso...

- Mira de lo que me vengo a enterar - se burla aun -, el gran Muku-san no sabe muchas cosas de el mismo.

Y no me deja hablar.

- ¿Y la chica? - pregunta.

- Chrome - le digo su nombre.

- ¿Chrome? - ríe - Ku-ro-mu - pronuncia- Las mismas silabas de tu nombre.

- Bueno, en realidad se llama Nagi... - lo veo abrir la boca, así que esta vez lo corto yo - Es una larga historia, no voy a contártela ahora.

El hace un gesto de berrinche antes de volver con su cuestionario policial - ¿Y ella quien es entonces?

- Es difícil para explicar...

- ¿Es como los otros dos?

- Ken y Chikusa - insisto con los nombres - Supongo... es... uhm, es como una... hermanita pequeña. O así se siente.

- Bueno, tienes algo parecido a una familia ahí - observa.

El tiene un punto, lo acepto.

- Lo dije para que entiendas - lo miro, sonriendo de lado - después de todo tu tienes una hermana ¿o no?

-... si ¿Cómo...

- Tú me lo dijiste. Y me mostraste una foto de ambos.

Carajo, no entiendo como recuerda algunas cosas - como el nombre del jodido gato- y no otras.

- Ah, ya. Es la que llevaba para todos lados cuando tenía trece años.

- ¿Y que hay de ella? ¿Y tus padres?

- Tiene cinco años menos que yo. Unos diez años... aunque técnicamente si yo tengo veinte ella tiene quince... Es algo complejo, pero la Kumi con la que yo convivo es de diez años - ríe.

- Tienes razón, algo confuso... ¿Kumi? ¿Así se llama?

- En realidad es Hakumi - me aclara.

Yo lo miro extrañado.

- Sabes, hay algo que me he estado preguntando, ¿Qué no se supone que eres italiano? - asiente - Entonces, ¿Por qué tú y tu hermana tienen nombres japoneses y apellidos italianos?

El se encoge de hombros y dice por lo bajo algo que suena sospechosamente a "Un error de la autora"

- ¿Qué? - pregunto, sin entender.

- Nada, Muku-san, nada - cierra los ojos - Verás Muku-san, mama es japonesa y papa es italiano ¿Eso explica?

Oírlo decir "papa" y "mama" fue... extraño. Ni qué decir de la imagen mental de una Byakuran al lado de su hermanita y sus padres.

- Ya veo... - digo algo ausente, aun intentando acostumbrarme a la idea - Es extraño pensar que tienes una familia.

El albino me mira si acabar de entender, y se encoge de hombros sin darle mayor importancia.

Otro pequeño momento de silencio, en el que solo se escuchan la lluvia y el viento.

_Y el gato afilándose las uñas en la alfombra._

Cuando me doy cuenta de eso, miro a la fuente del ruido, a pocos metros detrás de mí y con la forma de un gato negro y blanco.

- Maldito gato asqueroso - murmuro entre dientes.

- Aww, mira que tierno, ya se afila las uñas - comenta Byakuran a mi lado, adrede y solo para hacerme enojar. Es increíble que ya desde los quince años fuera de esa forma.

De repente, el gato - que hoy ha estado bipolar durante todo el día, corriendo un segundo y al otro echándose a dormir- me mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las pupilas contraídas, y comienza a correr.

El albino a mi lado y yo lo seguimos con la mirada. Da la vuelta al sofá y de repente para frente nuestro.

- ¿Qué...?

Byakuran lo ve con desconfianza. El animalejo se agazapa, aun mirándome con los ojos enormes.

- Ahm, creo que va a...- - pero no puede terminar la frase, pues el gato salta sobre mi, golpeando mi taza con sus patas en el proceso.

Y el chocolate aun estaba bastante caliente.

El animal maúlla, saltando sobre mi hombro y cayendo atrás del sofá, comenzando a acicalarse rápidamente para limpiar el líquido dulce.

Mientras tanto, yo...

- Dime - aprieto los dientes aguantando el incomodo - e insoportable - calor sobre mis muslos - ¿Por qué te traje ese gato?

Byakuran pone un dedo en su barbilla, haciendo un gesto de pensar.

- Pues, dijiste "Lo traje para que te ocupes en algo y dejes de perseguirme por toda la casa" - me mira a los ojos.

- Gracioso. Era una pregunta retórica, idiota.

- Lo se - me sonríe - ¡Que malo, Muku-san! ¿Por qué me insultas?

- Porque tu gato acaba de tirarme chocolate casi hirviendo encima y solo te tengo a ti para desquitarme - le explico, mirándolo con aura asesina.

De igual manera, el me sonríe casi diabólicamente.

- Ah, lo siento Muku-san ¿Quieres que lo limpie? - dice, sin borrar un momento su sonrisa.

Sin mucha palabra de por medio, Byakuran se inclina sobre mi. Yo lo miro sin decir nada, sintiendo como pasa su lengua por la parte empapada del pantalón.

- No solo me gustan los malvaviscos, Mukuro - es la primera vez que lo escucho decir mi nombre sin apodos, y gracias a la extraña situación un sentimiento extraño me recorre el cuerpo al escucharlo, y no es solo sorpresa - También me gusta mucho el chocolate.

No le respondo, porque estoy demasiado concentrado viéndolo lamer el chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>1.25 a.m.<strong>

Después de todo eso... bueno, fue extraño.

00

- ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara, Muku-san! - se reía Byakuran, burlándose de mi durante la cena.

- Hey, ¿que harías tú si yo empezara a lamer tu pantalón? - le respondí como auto-defensa.

- Quién sabe... - sonrió de una manera algo extraña, apoyando su codo sobre la mesa y su cabeza en su mano - haría muchas cosas, Muku-san.

00

Y luego, estaba el otro problema.

¿Si Byakuran creció, como se supone que durmamos?

Y así fue como llegue a una conclusión: Para algo existen los sofás.

Lo extraño aquí es que soy yo quien esta en el sofá. No es porque yo sea un buen anfitrión y eso, sino porque Byakuran se negó a dormir aquí. Al principio, hasta se negó a dormir separado de mí.

00

- Ahhh, pero Muku-san - de nuevo con sus berrinches - ¿Qué hay de malo en dormir juntos? - por la sonrisa en su rostro no sabia si lo decía en broma o de verdad.

00

Y luego de que le explique tres o cuatro veces que no podíamos dormir juntos porque no entrábamos en la cama...

..._ y porque si me le acercaba mucho después de la escena del pantalón, iba a violármelo de seguro..._

... el comenzó con otros argumentos.

00

- Está bien - acepto, haciendo un pequeño mohín - ¡Pero yo no dormiré en el sofá!

- ¿Qué? Genial, ¿ahora también vas a usurpar mi cama?

- Eso es porque tú quieres que no duerma contigo. Además, tu habitación es mas calida y a mi me da mucho frío.

- Alguien debería matarme por esto - suspire, sin ánimos de discutir mas con el - Bien, como quieras.

00

Y bueno, así es como llegue a estar aquí, tumbado en el sofá con un par de mantas cubriéndome y un gatito durmiendo sobre mi pecho.

Hace horas que estoy viendo por la ventana, observando los árboles moviéndose con el fuerte viento y la lluvia cayendo y golpeando contra el vidrio.

Tengo una de mis manos tras mi cabeza, mientras que con la otra acaricio al animalejo que ronronea suavemente, contento.

* * *

><p><strong>3.40 a.m.<strong>

Poco a poco me voy durmiendo, concentrado en el ruido de la lluvia más que en mis anteriores pensamientos. Y cuando estoy al borde del sueño, escucho unos pasos. Bajando la escalera y acercándose a mí.

Abro perezosamente los ojos, soñoliento, y veo a Byakuran mirándome desde arriba, parado frente al sofá.

- ¿Qué pasa? - mi voz sale mas suave de lo que intento, por el sueño que llevo encima.

- No es nada - me dice, inclinándose y poniéndose de rodillas - Olvide algo...

Por un momento supongo que quiere llevarse al gato, por lo que cierro los ojos para seguir con mi intento de dormir, y al siguiente momento siento algo suave y calido sobre mi boca.

Algo, quizás el sueño, hace que no tenga la reacción natural de abrir los ojos y empujar a Byakuran; por el contrario, quito mi mano derecha de mi nuca y la pongo en su mejilla, rozando su cuello con las yemas de mis dedos, y abro la boca ligeramente.

El me responde de la misma manera, abriendo un poco sus labios. La manera en que todo ocurre es muy natural, como si esto fuera cosa de todos los días. Mi lengua entra en su boca, rozando con la suya, encontrando rápidamente un punto sensible que lo hace retener el aire por un segundo y presionar sus labios con más fuerza sobre los míos.

El abre un poco más la boca, y aprovecho para profundizar el beso, moviendo mi mano lentamente hasta su nuca y presionando con suavidad, jugando con algunos mechones de cabello blanco. Puedo escuchar fácilmente su respiración, aunque el beso es suave parece que es mas profundo de lo que el esperaba.

Cuando se agita demasiado, quito lentamente mi mano de su nuca, acariciando su cuello en el proceso. Se separa con lentitud de mí, como sin querer hacerlo, respirando sonoramente por la boca. Yo sonrío de lado, sin decir nada, y el me imita.

Da media vuelta y se va, subiendo las escaleras de nuevo.

Entonces noto que el gatito me esta mirando con curiosidad en sus grandes ojos azules.

- ¿Qué? - le pregunto.

Al ver que, obviamente, el animal no responde, cierro los ojos para dormir. Y noto que todo el sueño se fue de la nada.

_Genial, ya me desvele de nuevo._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Que tan monstruoso fue esto?<strong>

**Comenten por favor =D no saben lo feliz que me puse cuando descubrí tantos avisos de en mi buzon de entrada x3 realmente, no paraba de sonreir. Fueron mas reviews de los que me habia esperado.**

**Este capi fue un poquito mas profundo, pero quería hacerlo. Espero les haya gustado :) Y sobre eso de meterme a mi misma en el fic pues supongo que a todas les habrá pasado alguna vez, eso de querer tanto tanto a un personaje. Byakuran es para mi como un hermano mayor, no puedo evitar añadirme en cada fic que escribo de el...**

**Gracias por leer!**

Hakumi ~*~ _Shigatsu_


	3. Peligro para la Integridad de Mukuro

**~0~**

**Breve vuelta a la infancia**

**By Hakumi Shigatsu**

**~0~**

**Si, lo se, dirá "¿Que le había pasado a esta mujer?" pero es que estuve ocupada este ultimo tiempo xDU lo digo en serio, es que en una semana me voy de viaje por un mes entero, entonces he estado preparándome para ello.. y bueno, las valijas, la escuela y las extracurriculares te dejan escasa de tiempo y de creatividad he...**

**Bueno, acá el día 5 y 6, lo se, lo se... ¿Que pasa con el día 7? Bueno, esa es una sorpresa, para el próximo cap que sera el ultimo hehe.**

**Oh, y al fin lo que todas esperaban. Ladys and... ladys, this chapter contains LEMMON! **

**Lo se, algunas solo entendieron la palabra "LEMMON" pero bueno... en realidad, esa es la palabra que importa!**

**Y me costo escribirlo u.u sépanlo, me bloquee, y hace unos días logre terminarlo. **

**En fin...**

Conteo de palabras: 13.060 (si, si, me fui lejos con tantas palabras e.e tienen bastante para leer mis niñas, y paso las 10.069 D:)

Advertencias: YAOI, LEMMON. Gózenlo chicas, es un 69100. uke!Byakuran. MUY uke, lo digo en serio. También hay OoC por montones, desborda, y fluff. Ademas, la actitud de Byakuran es algo diferente. Algo menos... malvado, trate de ponerlo como se lo veía en la escena de la playa, mas calmado y relajado, pero intente no echarlo a perder D: y creo que no lo logre... LEAN BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO e.e ya avise, y "El que avisa no traiciona". (PD: Aun llueve)

Personajes: Rokudo Mukuro, Byakuran (Byaku-nii =3), Muku-cat (el siempre estará ahi)

Parejas: 10069100. Y ya. Si tienen ganas, pueden pretender otras parejas... e.e como D18 o 8059, por ejemplo...

Disclaimer: !Basta! Ya saben que los nenes (?) no son míos D: no me lo recuerden, malditas...

Comentarios especiales: ¡YAOI HECHO Y DERECHO! Al fin chicas, el tan querido lemmon que me costo un ojo escribir... Disfrutenlo, aprecienlo e.e "revieweenlo". IMPORTANTE: SIN BETEAR. Acabo de terminarlo y ya mismo lo publico, siendo las 0:20 a.m.

**Pilikita y Kororito:** Oh, que inteligente (?), bien, entonces ya te enteraste de este capitulo xD. Que bien que te haya gustado, y yo también ame el beso final xDU. Ya, lo de siempre, gracias por reviewsearme el fic ;D siempre sos la primera en hacerlo. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! (otra vez)

**X- Violetta -X** ¡Genial! A dos personas les gusto el final, me siento bien. Y de nada, me asegurare de no olvidar tu/su regalo =D (que claramente sera un intento de humor de 10069)

**78:** D: no tenes cuenta, pero si llegaste al segundo cap quizá leas el tercero :D gracias por el review, por ahí no tenias ganas de escribirlo pero al menos te esforzaste en dejarme una hermosa palabra de aliento ;A;

**Mad Y u e:** Bien, una nueva entre los reviews :D bienvenida a mi fic, y muchas gracias por reviewsearme, me hace feliz :D Como te dije en la contestación a tu review, cuando me llego el comentario yo estaba escribiendo el tercer cap xD.

**RyouSakurai:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Para que todas lo sepan, cuando recibí el review de RyouSakurai había decidido que ese día no iba a escribir por falta de ganas, pero lo lei y dije "¡Tengo que hacerlo por ellas! Ò-Ó" Asi que, en parte, tu review me movilizo a escribir, gracias!

**LittleSkyeBlue, Chaos Diamond, **I WanT To KISS GAARA:**** ¡Me abandonaron! D: espero que algún dia vuelvan...

Felicidades por aguantar mis comentarios random, han ganado +3 en paciencia. Ahora... ¡LEAN!

* * *

><p><strong>Día 5, 13.30 p.m.<strong>

Me despierto con el sonido de un golpe, probablemente algo que se cayó afuera, y estoy seguro que de no haber sido así hubiera seguido durmiendo por mucho tiempo.

Lo primero que noto es que sigue lloviendo, quizás no con la misma intensidad que ayer, pero las nubes grises aun están ahí.

Luego noto que tengo más calor del que debería, y que algo me hace cosquillas en la cara.

Y después, me doy cuenta de por que siento un peso extra sobre mi.

Tengo a Byakuran durmiendo encima.

- ¿...? - me incorporo un poco, apoyándome en mis antebrazos, y lo despierto con el movimiento.

Esta es una escena extraña. Yo estoy abajo, Byakuran sobre mi y en su espalda esta cómodamente ovillado el gato. Hilarante, debería decir.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto con la voz algo rasposa.

- Hmm... quería dormir contigo, así que me acosté sobre ti porque no había mas espacio. No te despertaste - me explica, aun usando mi pecho de almohada y con los ojos cerrados.

- Hmph... - suspiro, dejándome caer otra vez sobre el sofá - No comprendo por qué estoy tan cansado... - murmuro.

- ¿Porque te dormiste a las cinco de la madrugada? - sugiere el.

- Buen punto...

Acabo de encontrar dos cosas extrañas en esto. Una es que no me moleste que Byakuran este echado sobre mi como si yo fuera su cama. La otra es que, de hecho, me parece lo más normal del mundo. Como todo lo que tiene que ver con el últimamente.

_Al diablo con la amistad, parecemos una pareja..._

Se que debo levantarme, pero no tengo ganas de hacerlo. Estoy demasiado cómodo, y además no se que haya de importante como para obligarme a salir de mi... sofá. Eso es, al menos hasta que mi estomago se queja por la falta de algo que lo llene. El albino sobre mi se ríe, y luego su propio estomago suena.

- Parece que tendremos que levantarnos... - murmura. Creo que me gusta mas ahora que no tiene tanta energía como cuando era un crío.

Aun así, luego de decir esto sigue tumbado sobre mí. Por varios minutos, de hecho.

- Necesito que te muevas para poder levantarme - le digo, viendo que no parece querer movilizar.

- Hmmm... si, ya voy, ya voy.

- Vamos - insisto - Mueve.

- Quita a Muku-cat si quieres que me mueva.

- Deja de llamar así al gato, el pobre bicho necesita un nombre.

- Sonaste como mi hermana. Y no voy a cambarle el nombre.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mi madre me dijo una vez que es bueno ponerle a las mascotas el nombre de una persona a la que quieres.

_... sorpresa._

- ...cállate y levántate.

Deja salir un gruñido y se remueve para que el gato se levante. Con poco éxito claro, porque el animal sigue su siesta de lo mas cómodo. Byakuran vuelve a removerse. Una, dos, tres veces.

Hasta que me canso y le quito al gato de encima, poniéndolo en su cabeza. Ese animalejo tiene el sueño pesado, porque no se despierta sino que sigue durmiendo con las patas estiradas alrededor de la cabeza del albino.

- Ha-ha, muy gracioso Muku-san - me dice, arrodillándose sobre mí y tomando al gato. Lo pone entre sus brazos, mientras el animal sigue durmiendo, eventualmente moviendo una pata o los bigotes.

_El maldito animalejo podría enternecer hasta a Xanxus..._

- ¿No vas a moverte? - le pregunto, al ver que pasan los minutos y el sigue sentado sobre mi cadera.

- Ahh, está bien - suspira - ya me muevo.

Se levanta lentamente, mirándome, casi provocándome diría yo.

_Basura, lo hace adrede._

¡Y claro que lo hace adrede! Al segundo siguiente se echa a reír.

Yo suspiro.

- Ya veras, tarde o temprano me la vas a pagar - le digo -, va a salirte mal el jueguito.

- Quiero ver eso - me dice, dándome la espalda y llevando al gato aún entre sus brazos.

_Bien, aquí vamos con otro día._

* * *

><p><strong>14.16 p.m.<strong>

- ¿Por casualidad estas mas alto? - le pregunto.

El sonríe de lado.

- Hasta que lo notas ¿eh? Ahora tengo dieciséis.

- Bueno, hey, no esperes que lo note tan fácil... Fue en la noche ¿verdad?

Asiente, masticando su desayuno-almuerzo.

- Ne, Muku-san...

- ¿Hm?

- Gracias por cocinar para mí todos los días - sonríe con los ojos cerrados, haciéndome sonreír a mí también. A veces tiene unos comentarios extraños.

_No es nada._

* * *

><p><strong>16.34 p.m.<strong>

- Y bien ¿Qué quieres hacer? - le pregunto, ya que hemos estado todo el día en la casa y sin hacer nada.

- No es que haya mucho para hacer, Muku-san - me dice, mirando la sala como esperando que Bugs Bunny salga del piso de un momento a otro.

Yo, mientras tanto, sigo leyendo mi bendito libro. Se supone que para estas alturas ya debería haberlo terminado, pero Byakuran me ha traído tan ocupado - y me ha desconcentrado tanto- que he avanzado demasiado poco.

De repente escucho un "¡Ah!", como si realmente se hubiera aparecido aquel conejo.

- ¿Muku-san? - Byakuran tira de mi cabello con suavidad - Ne, Muku-san...

- Hey, te he estado diciendo que no tires de mi cabello desde que eras un crío - le contesto, mirándolo.

- Esta bien, okay... - me muestra un papel. Bueno, de hecho, me lo pone a milímetros de la cara - ¿Qué te parece esto?

Tomo su muñeca y alejo un poco el papel, para poder leerlo.

- ¿Cine?

El sonríe.

- ¿Qué tal esta? - señala una película que, yo creo, eligió al azar.

- Hm, esta bien - accedo - No hay nada que hacer aquí, después de todo...

El albino se levanta - rápido- y va - mas rápido- hacia la puerta, tomando un abrigo en el proceso.

- ¡Vamos Muku-san! O sino llegaremos tarde - me apura.

- Bien, bien, ya voy - me levanto del sofá con algo de lentitud, solo para que se desespere.

Al menos ahora hay algo que hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>17.00 p.m.<strong>

- ¿Podemos comprar palomitas? - pregunta, prendido de mi brazo.

- Mas te vale comerlas si vas a hacer que las compre - lo miro de reojo.

Es un fanático adicto a lo dulce, pero eso no me garantiza que no sea dinero gastado sin propósito. Y no es que a mi el dinero se me caiga de los bolsillos.

- Si, si - dice, pero aun no me convence. De igual manera, se las compro solo para callarlo. Es insistente cuando quiere algo.

Vamos a la sala luego de dar las entradas y nos sentamos cuando Byakuran deja de inspeccionar qué lugar es el mejor para ver la película.

Esperamos un rato, mientras las demás personas entran. Durante ese tiempo tengo que lograr que mi... acompañante... deje de hacerse caras con una niña de unos seis años sentada tres filas mas adelante, junto a sus padres.

_Por un momento, me imagino a la pequeña como un Byakuran en miniatura, junto a sus padres._

Y cuando lo logro, me doy cuenta de que un grupo de chicas, bastante numeroso por cierto, nos esta observando desde dos filas atrás, cuchicheando y riendo. No les presto mucha atención, hasta que escucho un ruido detrás de mí y, al darme vuelta, veo que una de ellas esta saltando los asientos hasta llegar detrás nuestro.

- ¡Hola, soy [Nombre]! - me dice la chica - Pareces interesante ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Bueno, si que no me lo esperaba...

Estoy por contestarle algo como "No gracias, no suelo perder mi tiempo con ese tipo de estupideces", pero el albino a mi lado se me adelanta. Se encima a mi, abrazándome y mirándola desde abajo.

- Es mío, vete - le dedica una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados, que a simple vista seria dulce si no fuera por el aura asesina que lo rodea y sus palabras casi impregnadas de veneno.

_Últimamente, Byakuran no deja de sorprenderme._

Y ella ríe.

- Ha, ya lo sabia - sonríe, dándose media vuelta - Bonita pareja la que hacen.

Y vuelve a saltar por sobre los asientos, volviendo con sus amigas y haciéndoles una señal de "si" con la cabeza.

No comentamos nada más, porque la película esta empezando, pero Byakuran no suelta mi brazo.

* * *

><p><strong>17.45 p.m.<strong>

Podría considerar que la película es interesante, hasta entretenida. De hecho, me encuentro bastante ensimismado viéndola.

Por eso pasan varios minutos, me atrevería a decir que casi media hora, hasta que me doy cuenta de que tengo a Byakuran durmiendo sobre mi hombro. Usándome de almohada, para variar.

_¿Cómo puede seguir cansado?_

Decido que es mejor dejarlo durmiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>19.15 p.m.<strong>

- Hey - le digo, ahora que ya ha terminado la película y la gente comienza a irse - Byakuran, ya termino la película...

Las chicas de antes pasan caminando por el pasillo, comentando la película. Todas, sin excepción, me hacen un gesto. Un guiño o el pulgar levantado. La chica de antes me saca la lengua y luego sonríe.

Suspiro. Este chico me trae problemas y situaciones extrañas aun estando dormido.

- Vamos, levántate, no voy a encargarme de ti tanto como cuando eras un crío - le digo, apretando su mejilla.

El me gruñe.

- Esta bien... ya me desperté...

_Bien, trabajo hecho. Ahora tengo que sacarlo de aquí antes de que vuelva a dormirse..._

* * *

><p><strong>19.30 p.m.<strong>

- ¿Como pudiste dormirte toda la película?

- No lo se, estaba cansado... - bosteza.

- ¿Cansado? ¿De qué? Y además no te comiste las palomitas - lo miro con reproche.

- Bueeeno, no es para tanto, puedo comerlas después ¿si? - dice, como si intentara calmarme.

- Dime ¿Vamos a estar aquí hasta que pare de llover? - le digo, mirando a nuestro alrededor.

Estamos bajo el techo de una tienda, porque cuando salimos del cine estaba lloviendo realmente fuerte. Y así sigue.

- No voy a mojarme de nuevo, si eso es lo que sugieres - me mira de lado - Apuesto a que quieres verme así de empapado otra vez ¿eh?

Y ahí esta de nuevo burlándose de mí...

_Aunque debo aceptar que la oferta es tentadora..._

- Entonces tendremos que esperar... - suspiro, rendido. He decidido - aprendido por la fuerza- que discutir con el no me lleva a ningún lado, y tomarle el pelo no es ya tan divertido...

De repente, Byakuran habla.

- Ne, Muku-san... - esta viendo a la vidriera de la tienda - Mira donde estamos...

Yo volteo la cabeza un poco, y me encuentro de frente con un enrome cartel que dice "Tienda de mascotas". Genial. Ya se a qué viene esto, ahora va a traer al gato a la conversación y...

- ¡Compremos alimento para Muku-cat!

Dicho y hecho.

- No.

- Pero...

- ¿Para que quieres alimento para el gato ese?

- Supongo que seria bueno que tuviera comida para gato. Y un juguete o algo...

La imagen del gato afilándose las uñas en mi sofá es el único incentivo que necesito para entrar, arrastrando a Byakuran conmigo.

Dentro del lugar hay un ambiente calido, con olor a alimento para mascotas y ruido de algunos pájaros chillando.

Camino con el albino por un pasillo formado por estanterías llenas de juguetes y pequeños paquetes de alimento de gato, perro y aves a la izquierda, y a la derecha varias jaulas de diversos tamaños con cachorros, gatitos, tortugas, conejos y pájaros, junto con una zona de peceras. Mas al fondo, cerca del mostrador, al igual que cerca de la vidriera, hay mas jaulas.

Hay una anciana leyendo una revista sentada detrás del mostrador. Cuando nos acercamos, ella levanta la vista y nos sonríe, mirándonos a través de sus gafas con sus ojos de un verde intenso.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarlos? - pregunta de manera amable.

Byakuran - otra vez- se me adelanta.

- Necesitamos comida para gato.

- Ah si - contesta, caminando hasta una puerta cercana. Para en el umbral y voltea a preguntar - ¿Qué edad tiene?

Esta vez el albino me mira, sin saber.

- Uhm... un mes, más o menos... - calculo.

- ¿Cuánto necesitan?

- ... ¿un kilo? - duda el albino.

_Va a matar de sobrealimentación al pobre gato..._

La mujer se mete en la trastienda, se oyen ruidos de bolsa y en un minuto vuelve con un kilo de alimento para gatos menores de seis meses.

_Que basura, yo comprándole comida a ese bicho..._

Byakuran toma mi billetera de mi bolsillo - cuantas atribuciones se toma ahora...- y le paga a la señora, devolviéndome mi billetera como si nada y llevándose la bolsa de alimento, conmigo pisándole los talones.

* * *

><p><strong>20.15 p.m.<strong>

Después de eso, esperamos a que la lluvia parara un poco, mientras yo miraba a Byakuran sosteniendo su bolsa.

Fueron unos quince minutos hasta que la lluvia torrencial se convirtió lentamente en una llovizna, y así pudimos salir del resguardo del techo para ir a casa.

Así que aquí estamos de nuevo.

Mientras yo preparo té - porque olvide reabastecer mi reserva de chocolate, por muy extraño que eso sea-, Byakuran esta mirando TV en la sala.

_Claro, porque el se durmió durante la película._

Espero que se caliente el agua, y escucho el ruido de diálogos y música de fondo, probablemente alguna película o serie que le llamo la atención.

Cuando tengo el té listo, lo cargo en una bandeja junto con una azucarera y voy hacia la sala. Es la misma situación que con el chocolate, solo que ahora es té. Le tiendo su taza y con la mía en mano me siento a su lado, ojeando la película que esta viendo ahora.

- Esto es como ayer, con el chocolate... - dice, como pensando en voz alta.

- Hm, estaba pensando justamente eso - le respondo, revolviendo para ayudar a disolver el azúcar.

- ... pero no del todo - agrega.

Instantáneamente me vienen a la cabeza los interesantes sucesos con respecto al chocolate y mi pantalón, y mis pensamientos toman un nuevo rumbo.

_Imposible no pensar en eso._

- ¿Hm? - hago un gesto, soplando el té.

No lo veo, pero casi puedo sentir como sonríe, y el tono de su voz me lo confirma.

- ¿O es que quieres que vuelva a lamer tu pantalón?

_Preferiría que hagas otra cosa..._

Yo sonrío de lado, decidiendo cumplir lo que había dicho al despertar.

Me pongo de pie frente a el y tomo su taza, la cual el estaba soplando cuidadosamente, llevando ambas a una mesita cercana pero a una distancia prudencial.

- ¡Hey! - escucho que se queja - ¿Por qué hiciste eso Muku-san?

Yo me volteo, caminando hacia el y sonriendo ampliamente.

- Porque estas provocándome mucho y me parece que es un buen momento para hacer lo que te dije hoy mas temprano - le digo, inclinándome sobre él y levantando su rostro con dos dedos.

El sonríe, dejando que lo bese. Suave al principio, solo un roce, pero luego mas profundo y mas apasionado, robándole el aire con algo de facilidad.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer, Muku-san? - me dice con sorna - ¿Castigarme?

Yo niego con la cabeza, tumbándolo en el sofá mientras yo me quedo parado, con mi rodilla derecha entre sus piernas y mi mano apoyada en el mullido respaldo del asiento.

- Algo mejor.

- ¿Si? - pregunta, haciéndose el inocente - ¿Algo como que? ¿Vas a poseerme con los súper poderes de tu ojo maligno? - habla como con sarcasmo.

- Poseerte si, pero no de _esa_ manera... - aclaro, sonriendo de lado e inclinándome sobre el.

Antes de que pueda volver a hablar, sello sus labios con los míos en un beso demandante y profundo. El reacciona con lentitud, casi como tomado por sorpresa, como si estuviera mareado; acaba respondiendo el beso, dejándome meter mi lengua en su boca.

Uso mis manos para sostenerme, apoyándolas a sus costados, comenzando a bajar por su cuello hasta su clavícula, besando y mordiendo, succionando y lamiendo. El inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando esa porción de piel más accesible para mí. Mientras tanto, dejando todo mi peso sobre uno de mis antebrazos, dejo que mi otra mano recorra lentamente su pierna, desde la rodilla hasta el muslo, y de nuevo a la rodilla.

Muerdo su clavícula con suavidad, jugando con la piel entre mis dientes, y de una lamida recorro todo su cuello de la base hasta la parte de atrás de la oreja, concentrándome en ejercer un poco de succión ahí. Como incentivo recibo un jadeo de parte del albino debajo mío.

- ¿Cuello sensible, Byakuran?

Abre la boca para lanzar su respuesta, pero entonces llevo mi mano a su entrepierna, haciendo que se trague lo que tenia para decir, dejando salir, en su lugar, un gemido ahogado.

Tocándolo por sobre la ropa, me doy cuenta de que tanto lo ha excitado esto.

Le doy un suave beso a sus labios, presionando aún mas con los dedos en aquella parte tan íntima, riendo por como jadea ante esto. Juego con mis dedos, moviéndolos, presionando, quitándolos para luego tomarlo con la palma entera.

Su cadera sube, sus labios buscan los míos, y yo lo complazco por un momento.

- Te gusta ¿eh?

El esboza una sonrisa, aunque con la manera en la que respira exhalando con fuerza y por la cantidad de sangre acumulada en sus mejillas...

_... y en otra parte también..._

... el efecto burlón se ve bastante disminuido.

Por otro lado, se que yo también presento algunos signos de los efectos que todo esto esta teniendo en mi.

Como lo incómodo y apretado de mis pantalones.

Siguiendo la línea de costura de sus jeans, bajo mi mano hasta su trasero, apretándolo y volviendo hasta arriba.

Solo una palabra describe como se ve el albino - a mis ojos- ahora. Follable.

Usando mis rodillas de apoyo, me incorporo un poco sin dejar de tocarlo, solo para tener mi otra mano libre, la cual meto por debajo de su camiseta. Acaricio su abdomen, causándole un escalofrío por la sensación de mis dedos fríos contra su piel caliente. Mi sonrisa se ensancha, mientras mi mano continua subiendo hasta que puedo tomar uno de sus pezones entre mis dedos pulgar e índice.

Pego mis labios a los suyos otra vez, apretando su pezón para lograr que abra la boca, trenzándonos en un beso furioso, donde nuestras lenguas chocan sin descanso. Como antes, puedo escuchar su respiración, y también puedo sentirla; golpea contra mi piel en soplos de aire caliente.

Presiono el bulto en su entrepierna con la palma de mi mano, apretando con los dedos y haciendo que el se separe bruscamente de mi, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que lo escuche gemir abiertamente por primera vez.

Lo miro, apreciando el estado en que se encuentra. Respirando agitado, sonrojado, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Además, como agregado, un brillante y fino hilo de saliva adornando justo la mitad de su labio inferior y cayendo hasta su barbilla, producto de la repentina separación de nuestros labios.

_Increíble que pueda ser tan uke..._

Yo me río, ¿Quién pensaría que yo me iría a encontrar en esta situación con Byakuran? Igualmente, mi burla no dura poco, porque el levanta su rodilla, haciéndola rozar contra mi propia erección.

_Ni lento ni perezoso..._

Me mira desde abajo con una sonrisa ladina.

- Bien, parece que estas mas preparado para esto de lo que pareces... - la sonrisa, que no se ha borrado en ningún momento de mi cara, se ensancha aun más.

Me levanto del sofá con el siguiendo de cerca cada uno de mis movimientos, lo tomo de la cadera y lo levanto, lo suficiente para darlo vuelta y dejarlo boca abajo en los almohadones del asiento. Sin esperar a que el reaccione, levanto su cadera tomándolo firmemente con las dos manos y me coloco detrás de el.

- Hey ¿Qué...-? - intenta quejarse, pero tapo su boca.

- Shh, no te espantes - le digo al oído, riendo suavemente - Te gustara esto, créeme.

Meto mi mano izquierda por debajo de su camiseta, llegando hasta su pecho y levantándolo, haciendo que quede en sus rodillas al igual que yo. Gracias a la posición, su trasero roza con mi erección con más facilidad. Con el otro brazo, rodeo su cadera y vuelvo a usar mi mano para apretar en su entrepierna, ejerciendo más presión con la yema de los dedos.

Alternando de nuevo entre apretones, caricias, palmadas y de nuevo apretones, comienzo a conseguir que suelte más gemidos y jadeos.

Entretanto, la película en televisión sigue su curso, totalmente ignorada por ambos.

El albino gime, mordiéndose los labios y produciendo un sonido ahogado.

- Hey, no muerdas - le digo, al mismo tiempo apretando la punta de su miembro entre mis dedos pulgar e índice, al igual que hice hace poco con su pezón.

Un movimiento brusco de su cadera me toma ligeramente por sorpresa, Byakuran empuja hacia adelante, buscando más fricción.

- Kufufu - río entre dientes - , aquí es donde empieza lo divertido.

Siento como gira su cabeza levemente hacia la derecha, donde tengo mi mentón apoyado sobre su hombro, y escucho como retiene el aliento cuando tres de mis dedos encuentran un hueco en el espacio entre los botones de su pantalón, desprendiéndolos de uno en uno.

Con facilidad bajo ligeramente su jean, deslizándolo por los muslos de un sumiso y agitado Byakuran, comenzando a masturbarlo lentamente por sobre la tela de su ropa interior. Río burlonamente en su oído al sentir que parte de esta está mojada con lo que, yo asumo, es líquido preseminal.

Cansado del pequeño juego que me había armado, y sin dejar de sostener su pecho, bajo con rapidez la última prenda que cubre su cintura, deslizando mi dedo índice por todo el largo de su miembro, de la base a la punta. Se muerde los labios, embriagado de placer, pero no puede evitar soltar un estridente gemido.

Envuelvo mi mano alrededor de su erección, pero esta vez no soy yo quien empieza a moverse, sino que es el propio albino el que comienza a mover su cadera de atrás hacia delante. Sin quererlo, gruño con placer en su oído.

No es que tenga un problema con eso, para nada, todo lo contrario, amo la sensación de su trasero golpeando contra mi cadera de forma tan descontrolada.

Dejo salir un gemido, ayudando sus embestidas con el movimiento de mi mano. Se que Byakuran es plenamente consciente de lo que esta haciendo, aunque no estoy seguro de si lo hizo con intención o solo es un efecto secundario de su necesidad.

Prendo mis dientes a su cuello, succionando con fuerza y haciéndolo gemir. Siento un suave temblor removiendo su cuerpo, y un gemido aun más fuerte sale de sus labios.

Jadeo en su oído, una risa algo deficiente.

- ¿Qué tan cerca de tu limite estas? - pregunto con una mezcla de sorna y obvio placer en mi voz - Parece que vas a correrte en cualquier momento...

Presiono deliberadamente su miembro en mi mano, obteniendo un jadeo.

El arquea su espalda, apoyando su nuca en mi hombro izquierdo y gimiendo suavemente, sin dejar de mover su cadera de atrás hacia delante y sin darme una razón para dejar de masturbarlo.

Cediendo a la tentación, atrapo sus labios entre los míos, siendo correspondido inmediatamente con sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Un beso corto, no por eso menos profundo y acalorado.

Su cadera golpea contra la mía de forma descontrolada, casi inexperta, pero certera. Una serie de jadeos escapa de su boca en forma de aire caliente, simultanea a cada una de sus embestidas, seguidas sin interrupción por un gemido alto y claro y un líquido caliente en mi mano.

- Ngh - muerdo mi labio inferior, conteniendo un jadeo al sentir su trasero completamente presionado contra mi miembro erecto.

Sin dejar de sostenerlo ni de tener su miembro en mi mano, apoyo nuevamente mi mentón en su hombro izquierdo y mantengo a Byakuran aun sobre sus rodillas, escuchando su agitada respiración y esperando a que se calme, pues puedo sentir el latido de su corazón en la palma de mi mano.

Siento el cosquilleo de algo deslizándose por mi mano, entre mis dedos medio y anular, y haciendo un corto camino por el dorso de mi mano antes de caer. A esto le siguen mas sensaciones parecidas, y el sonido de las gotas de semen golpeando el sofá; miro la mancha blanca frente a Byakuran con una sonrisa ladeada.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo eso? - pregunto, sin esperar ni obtener respuesta, mas que una risa entrecortada.

Un sacudón de los árboles me llama la atención, y miro por la ventana, observando atentamente como las ramas se mueven con el fuerte viento. Entonces es cuando una lamparita me ilumina el cerebro, y por un segundo tengo un momento de lucidez antes de que la cabeza entre mis piernas vuelva a tomar más importancia que la cabeza que tengo sobre los hombros.

_¿Realmente será buena idea follármelo frente a la ventana?_

Afortunadamente recuerdo que hay algunos metros entre la ventana y la calle, además de que no hay ni un alma que piense en pasar caminando, por lo que desecho los pensamientos inútiles y vuelvo a mi trabajo.

- ¿Buen momento para seguir?

- Cuando tú quieras - me responde con una sonrisa de lado y los ojos entrecerrados en una mueca que ya conozco - . Pero Muku-san ¿Qué no tienes algo que atender... - su mano derecha trepa por mi pierna acariciando con suavidad, hasta llegar a... - ..._aquí_?

Me arranca un corto gemido gutural, antes de que llegue a cerrar mi boca mordiéndome la lengua, y la forma en que sus dedos se amoldan a mi aun cubierta erección me hace jadear.

_No esperaba menos de el._

Separa su espalda de mi pecho, y yo lo suelto, deslizando mi mano por su estomago. Se da media vuelta sobre el sofá, llegando a estar de frente a mí, y me besa con furia, mordiendo mis labios para que los abra, metiendo su lengua en mi boca y, al segundo siguiente, me deja dominar el beso. Se separa con lentitud, bajando tentativamente a mi cuello, tomando más confianza al ver que recibo con agrado cada uno de los roces. Muerde mi clavícula, mientras con su mano derecha traza mi pecho, mi abdomen y llega a mi entrepierna, comenzando a desabrochar los botones de mi pantalón.

Da un tironeo en señal de que quiere algo de cooperación, por lo que levanto mi cadera riendo divertido. Apenas me doy cuenta de que mi ropa interior también se fue junto con mis pantalones, me percato de esto solo cuando veo mis boxers en su mano.

- Kufufu - río, entretenido - No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh?

El me dedica una sonrisa burlesca, y sus ojos lilas me miran con un brillo entre travieso y excitado. Con un movimiento rápido, coloca su cabeza entre mis piernas; mi cerebro ni siquiera tiene tiempo de reaccionar y conectar ideas, cuando siento su lengua lamiendo mi miembro de arriba abajo. Y luego no necesito pensar en absolutamente nada más que en el calor húmedo de su boca.

Inicia un rápido y fluido vaivén con su cabeza; arriba, abajo y de nuevo arriba. En lo único que puedo pensar es en lo experta que se siente su lengua, pero mi cerebro esta demasiado ocupado para cuestionar dónde aprendió a hacer eso, quien le enseño qué lugares acariciar y cuales mejor no tocar.

Mi mano se mueve sola, posándose en la parte trasera de su cabeza, tomando algunos mechones de cabello blanco y apretándolos con suavidad, intentando no tirar de las blancas hebras solo para que no pare.

Aunque, claramente, esto no iba a durar para siempre. Ni siquiera dura lo que me hubiera gustado que durase.

Apenas comienzo a sentir la presión característica de un inminente orgasmo, cuando el para. Abre la boca ligeramente, retirándola con cuidado, lentamente, deslizando su lengua hasta la punta de mi miembro.

Sin quererlo, casi como un reflejo ante el frío que ahora siento gracias a la saliva que recubre mi erección, dejo salir un quejido.

- ¿Qué pasa, Muku-san? - cuestiona en tono burlón, mirándome desde abajo.

Yo frunzo el seño, pero sonrío de lado, percatándome de que mi respiración es pesada y entrecortada ahora. Retiro mi mano de su cabeza con lentitud, llevándola a su rostro y alzándolo más. Con mi dedo pulgar limpio los restos de saliva de sus labios.

- Mejor no perder el tiempo... - le susurro, acercándome a su rostro y dándole un corto beso.

El asiente, incorporándose un poco para dejar sus ojos a la par de los míos.

_Momento de mi venganza..._

Apoyo mis manos en sus hombros, empujando hacia atrás y dejándolo recostado sobre su espalda. Acomodo mejor sus piernas a los lados de mi cadera; el me ayuda, dócil, a llevar sus rodillas a mis hombros.

Meto dos dedos en su boca, y el acepta rápidamente las falanges en la húmeda cavidad. Las yemas de mis dedos índice y medio rozan contra su lengua, presionando suavemente, incitándolo a moverla. El flexible músculo baila entre mis dedos, humedeciendo, ensalivando cada milímetro de piel que encuentra a su paso. Mientras tanto, yo vuelvo a acariciar su entrepierna, consiguiendo que su semi erecto miembro vuelva a su estado de excitación previo.

Gime suavemente alrededor de mis dedos; yo me concentro en observar su rostro. Es una faceta algo extraña, que no esperaría ver en el, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos entrecerrados, y tampoco me esperaba los suaves gemidos de placer.

_Como dije, todo un uke..._

Retiro ambos dedos a tiempo para escuchar un gemido alto, provocado por los suaves roces en su erección.

Sonrío.

Soy un pervertido, lo se. Y me encanta.

Byakuran de nuevo me observa, curioso, excitado, divertido... no puedo decirlo con exactitud, pero puedo ver claras muestras de que le gusta lo que le hago.

- Quizá duela - advierto, enseñándole mis dedos. El vuelve a asentir.

- Lo imaginaba, Muku-san. Que eso no te detenga - dice, sonriendo ampliamente y mirándome casi desafiante.

Me inclino sobre el, besándolo y metiendo uno de mis dedos, el medio, en su entrada. Se tensa ligeramente, pero se relaja luego de un momento. Empujo hacia adentro, abriéndome paso entre el apretado aro de músculos.

Se que no le duele, parece que ni siquiera lo incomoda, por lo que meto mi dedo mas profundo, empujando lentamente.

Repito el movimiento un par de veces, lentamente siempre, luchando con la oposición de sus músculos, y en dos o tres minutos puedo introducir el índice también.

Si antes me parecía apretado, ni que decir ahora. Sus músculos presionan ante la intrusión, oponiéndose y haciéndome sentir que mis falanges se quiebran cada vez que las separo.

Con algo de fuerza, empujo hacia adentro, profundo, presionando contra su próstata. Gime con voz gutural, empujando su cadera contra mis dedos y provocando más contacto, arrancando otro gemido aun más agudo de su garganta.

Solo dos empujones mas y lo tengo jadeando sin control.

Byakuran dice algo debajo mío.

- ... ya basta...- jadea.

_No quiere más preparación._

Cumplo con lo que me pide, retirando ambos dedos con tortuosa lentitud, solo para desesperarlo un poquito.

Bajo sus rodillas de mis hombros, dejándolas a mis costados y, poniendo una mano en su espalda, hago que se incorpore.

- Cambiaremos otra vez - le aviso, con una sonrisa ladina.

Lo volteo con relativa facilidad, dejándolo de nuevo sobre sus rodillas, recibiendo nada de resistencia. Con ambas manos, tomo el borde de su camiseta, tirando hacia arriba. El levanta los brazos, ayudándome a terminar de desnudarlo. Luego hago lo mismo con mi propia camiseta, arrojándola al piso junto con el resto de las ropas.

Hago que se ponga a cuatro patas, sobre sus rodillas y manos, y levanto su rostro para que se vea a al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenemos enfrente. Yo le sonrío por sobre su hombro, y su reflejo me devuelve la sonrisa. Me posiciono mejor entre sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos y su trasero. Con la mano derecha - pues la izquierda la estoy usando para mantener su rostro alzado- tomo su cadera, justo sobre el hueso de la pelvis y rozando con la parte mas externa de su ingle.

Presiono un poco con mi miembro sobre su entrada, como una especie de advertencia, y al momento siguiente lo penetro de una sola embestida.

El albino arquea la espalda, y ahora si estoy seguro de que le duele, un dolor punzante justo en el lugar que ahora ocupa mi miembro. Contiene la respiración luego de un jadeo, manteniendo el aire en sus pulmones. Por el espejo, puedo ver como aprieta tanto los ojos como los labios.

Comienzo a moverme con lentitud, sintiendo la presión que ejercen sus músculos alrededor de mi erección.

_Los dedos no fueron nada comparado con esto..._

Intentando que se relaje, me inclino sobre el, apoyando mi pecho en su espalda. Acaricio su muslo derecho, al mismo tiempo que beso su cuello y hombros. Dejo que mi mano se deslice entre sus piernas, tomando su miembro por tercera vez y comenzando a masturbarlo, centrándome en tocar las partes más sensibles.

Escucho un suspiro profundo, señal de que dejo de aguantar la respiración. Sus músculos lentamente se relajan, permitiéndome más movimiento, por lo que vuelvo a tomar su cadera y me muevo con mayor fluidez.

Un jadeo, esta vez de placer, deja sus labios. Embisto más fuerte, buscando presionar nuevamente en ese lugar específico.

- Ahh-nhh ah

_Ahí es._

Empujo con más fuerza, más presición, embisto mas profundo concentrándome en su próstata.

Pronto me encuentro gimiendo yo también, a la par de Byakuran. Miro el espejo, y la vista que me devuelve hace que casi me corra.

Con los ojos cerrados, las manos apoyadas sobre el apoyabrazos del sofá, los dedos apretando con fiereza la tela, las mejillas de un fuerte color carmesí, y las gotas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, el albino gime descontroladamente, devolviendo cada una de mis embestidas con un empujón de su cadera.

- Nhh-gah-ahhh

No controla sus cuerdas vocales, y parece que yo tampoco puedo hacerlo ya. Apoyo mi mentón en su hombro nuevamente, gimiendo en su oído. Vuelvo a masturbarlo, apretando y moviendo mi mano rápidamente.

Sus brazos fallan en sostener su peso, por lo que dejo de mantener alzado su rostro para que apoye ambas extremidades -junto con su cabeza- sobre el sofá. Un par de resoplidos y varios jadeos llegan a mis oídos, seguidos de varios gemidos.

Gruño con placer al sentir los músculos de sus piernas tensándose levemente, y una serie de espasmos musculares apretando alrededor de mi miembro.

Ninguno aguantara mucho más.

Byakuran gime con fuerza, empujando hacia atrás con la poca fuerza que le queda. Esta exhausto, igual que yo, pero ninguno quiere parar.

Aunque nuestros cuerpos opinan lo contrario. Ya es momento de acabar.

_De la forma mas literal posible..._

Arquea aun mas su espalda, sorprendiéndome con su flexibilidad, resopla, jadea, gime, aguanta la respiración y vuelve a gemir. Empuja hacia atrás con fuerza, instándome a ir mas profundo, con movimientos erráticos.

Su cuerpo se sacude con fuerza, sacando mas gemidos de sus rosados labios, y se corre en mi mano con un gemido agudo y una fuerte contracción muscular que me arrastra también a mi propio orgasmo.

Sigo moviéndome ligeramente, con suavidad, hasta parar. Siento las gotas de sudor recorriendo mi piel húmeda, el calor irradiando del cuerpo de Byakuran, el semen goteando nuevamente entre mis dedos.

Doy un beso en la base de su cuello, suspirando en su oído, intentando controlar mi respiración.

El aun se encuentra semi recostado cobre el sofá, respirando rápida y dificultosamente entre jadeos y resoplidos, como luego de una maratón. El sudor perla su rostro, con las mejillas concentrando mucha sangre para lograr un color rojizo que resalta contra su cabello blanco y su pálida piel.

Su propio orgasmo lo dejo prácticamente destruido.

Cuando recupero el mínimo de energía necesario para moverme, salgo de su interior. Lentamente, detestando tener que hacerlo.

Instantáneamente un hilo de un líquido espeso y blanco recorre la parte interna de sus muslos, junto con algunas pequeñas manchitas rojas.

_Debo haberlo lastimado un poco..._

Sin el sostén de mis manos y piernas, se deja caer hacia un costado, colocándose de lado y mirándome por sobre su hombro, manteniendo una sonrisa.

- ¿Cansado? - pregunto en un tono burlesco.

- ¿Y tu, Muku-san? - pregunta en el mismo tono.

Solo le sonrío y me paro, sin ganas pero con hambre. Me pongo la ropa interior y los pantalones, doy media vuelta y me voy hasta la cocina.

Byakuran se queda ahí tumbado en el sofá. Cuando voy a verlo veinte minutos después, esta profundamente dormido.

_El durmiendo... y yo debo cocinar._

* * *

><p><strong>22.40 p.m.<strong>

Tuve un deja vù. Volví a sentirme la madre de Byakuran.

Mientras el dormía tranquilamente, yo cocinaba. Luego, mientras preparaba la mesa, el seguía durmiendo.

Fui a verlo varias veces, siempre estaba dormido. Hasta busque mantas para que no se congelara vivo. Evite hacer mucho ruido para que no se despertara...

Ahora, ¿Alguien hiciera el favor de decirme por que carajo tengo tanto cuidado con el?

... ¿Nadie?...

Como dije, por el lapso de aproximadamente una hora, volví a sentirme su _madre_.

Quitando, claro, el hecho de que me lo acababa de follar en el sofá...

Cuando tuve todo preparado - y rayos, ya me estoy volviendo un ama de casa- fui a despertarlo.

Basta con decir que estuve unos diez minutos intentando que abriera los ojos. Y otros diez para lograr que se vistiera.

- Creí que me preferirías así, ¿ne, Muku-san?

Recordarlo tan abiertamente feliz con su semidesnudez - y puedo decir "semi" porque tenia dos mantas tapándolo, pero se notaba perfectamente que nada lo cubría debajo-, y tan provocativamente sexy, hace que se me suba la sangre a la cabeza.

Aunque no me quejo para nada...

Volteo por sobre mi hombro, viéndolo de reojo antes de voltear para llevar los platos a la mesa. Su rostro denota una ligera incomodidad, y se mueve periódicamente intentando encontrar una posición que no le duela.

- Muku-san - se quejo.

- ¿Mhh? - dije yo, preparando los platos mientras el se sentaba.

- Me duele el trasero.

Su comentario, inevitablemente, me hizo reír.

- Lo siento - le dije, sin el mas mínimo tono de disculpa. Por el contrario, sonreía - , pero tu te lo buscaste.

No volvió a quejarse después de eso.

- ¿Aun te duele? - pregunto como si hablara del clima, poniendo un plato frente a el en la mesa.

- Seh - dice en tono de resignación.

- Creo que te lastime un poco... - comento pensativo, recordando los pequeños manchones rojos entre el semen.

- Bueno, ya sanara... - se encoge de hombros.

Yo comienzo a comer, pero el no. Lo veo tomar el vaso de agua en su mano derecha, seguidamente vaciando el contenido de una vez.

Vierte mas agua en el vaso y repite la acción previa. Cuando ya va sirviéndose el tercer vaso, comienzo a preguntarme que tan sano será para el tomar tanta agua con tal rapidez...

* * *

><p><strong>23.20 p.m.<strong>

Por más que lo intente, no pude evitar que Byakuran me siguiera hasta mi habitación.

- ¿Otra vez lo mismo? - reclamo, algo hastiado, tomando una manta y preparándome para bajar - Ya te dije que no dormirás conmigo.

- Vaaaamos, vamos Muku-san - insiste.

- Por enésima vez, Byakuran, no - digo, tajante, aunque el no parece captar el tono.

Sigue intentando convencerme y, ante su insistencia, presiono el puente de mi nariz entre mis dedos, intentando evitar que mi stress suba a niveles nocivos.

Byakuran detrás de mí, frente a la puerta. Pone sus manos en mis hombros, acercando su boca a mi oído y lanzando su última carta.

- Que malo eres, Muku-san - me murmura suavemente al oído - , acabas de desvirgarme hace unas horas y no me dejas siquiera dormir contigo...

El peso real de lo que sucedió hace unas horas cae sobre mis hombros como un balde de agua fría.

_¿Esa fue su primera vez?_

Acabo llevándomelo conmigo al sofá, abriéndolo y volviéndolo cama - sofá cama, si, por si se lo preguntan-, y Byakuran logra su cometido de dormir conmigo.

Usándome de almohada, suspira, sumido en un profundo sueño. Yo, lentamente, lo sigo a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 6, 13.40 p.m.<strong>

Cuando me despierto, me encuentro en exactamente la misma posición en la que me dormí, con apenas unos ligeros cambios. Como por ejemplo, mi brazo oficiando de almohada para el albino, su mano apoyada en mi cuello y sus piernas enredadas con las mías.

El sigue durmiendo con tranquilidad, respirando aire calido en mi cuello y haciéndome cosquillas en el rostro -otra vez- con su cabello.

Intentando moverme lo menos posible, me incorpore lentamente apoyándome en mi antebrazo. Byakuran se remueve en el sueño, sin despertar. Yo, por mi lado, miro por la ventana con los ojos ligeramente nublados.

Me tapo la boca, bostezando el sueño, y observo las gotitas de agua pegadas al cristal de la ventana. Ya no llueve, y el viento no es tan fuerte, pero aun esta pues puedo ver -y escuchar- los árboles moviéndose. De cualquier manera, las nubes grises aun nublan el cielo, por lo que deduzco que seguirá lloviendo. Recuerdo vagamente el ruido de la lluvia entre sueños.

Salgo del sofá-cama sin hacer mucho movimiento ni ruido, subiendo las escaleras. Me meto en mi habitación, tomo ropa limpia y me dirijo hacia el baño para darme una ducha.

Abro el grifo y dejo correr el agua, relacionando el ruido de la ducha con el de la lluvia; mientras me quito la ropa el aire se va calentando, el espejo empañándose por la aparición del vapor.

Me meto bajo el agua caliente, dejando que recorra mi cuerpo y se lleve todo el stress y el cansancio que son un tanto extraños en mí.

Simplemente me quedo parado ahí por un buen tiempo, sumiéndome en la tranquilidad que me da el sonido constante del agua golpeando contra la porcelana blanca de la bañadera. Tengo la mente en blanco, demasiado relajado para notar un suave abrir y cerrar de puerta, el roce de tela contra piel, y la cortina de la bañadera descorriéndose ligeramente. Solo noto la presencia detrás de mí cuando unos brazos -más fuertes y ligeramente más musculosos de lo que recordaba- rodean mi cintura.

- Mu-ku-ro-chan - canturrea Byakuran en mi oído, usando un tono juguetón y demasiado meloso para mi gusto.

Alarmado, abro los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo presionando contra el mío. El, haciendo caso omiso de mis reacciones, me abraza un poco más fuerte y apoya su mentón en mi hombro, como yo había hecho anteriormente en varias ocasiones.

Mientras reacciono, el da un beso en la base de mi cuello. Suficiente para espantarme.

Yo intento alejarme un poco, lográndolo con bastante facilidad y desprendiéndome de sus brazos. Doy media vuelta y lo miro de arriba abajo, sin importarme en lo más mínimo su absoluta desnudez.

_Después de todo ya lo he visto así, y el a mi..._

Escaneo rápidamente su cuerpo, viendo que su espalda es ligeramente mas ancha - no demasiado, es una sutil diferencia - que hoy en la mañana. Sus brazos, piernas y abdomen también han cambiado, han crecido un poco en musculatura. Su rostro, de igual manera, tiene facciones menos aniñadas y redondeadas... ahora da la apariencia de un adulto.

Eso, sin mencionar que su altura es aproximadamente la misma que la mía...quizás uno o dos centímetros mas.

_¿Qué fue lo que paso con el adolescente sumiso de anoche?_

El ríe, y no es hasta que escucho su voz que me doy cuenta de que pregunte eso en voz alta.

Debo dejar de hacer eso, definitivamente...

- Bueno, _Muku-san_ - dice, dándome la impresión de que esta será la última vez que escuche ese sobrenombre de su boca - , la gente puede cambiar mucho en dos años.

Dos años...

- Así que ahora tiene la misma edad que yo - sonrío de lado, acercándome un poco a el para alejarme de las gotas de agua que no me dejan respirar bien.

El me mira de arriba abajo, con un brillo lascivo en sus ojos, imitando mi sonrisa.

- Ya ves, Mukuchan - siento ganas de gritar ante ese nuevo apodo, pero me contengo - lo de ayer fue muy bueno pero... - hace una pausa, acercándose a mí y tomándome de la cadera, poniendo su boca junto a mi oído - ... no quiero volver a ser el uke. Creo que el papel te quedaría mejor a ti.

Por mas que yo conozca y hasta a veces use esa palabra - como lo he hecho con el - , se siente raro oírla de sus labios.

Y hablando de sus labios, en este mismo momento están presionados contra los míos en un beso fuerte y salvaje. Yo lo sigo, después de todo le agarre el gusto a este extraño juego entre nosotros. Apoyo mi mano izquierda en su hombro para no perder el equilibrio, después de todo la porcelana mojada es muy resbaladiza.

De repente, siendo que sus labios forman una sonrisa leve, y la mano que tenia hasta ahora en mi cadera se desliza por mi piel húmeda. Me separo de el con rapidez, con una sensación extraña recorriéndome el cuerpo, y salgo de la ducha velozmente, escapando como una cucaracha de la luz.

Lo se, no es la mejor forma de describir mi reacción, pero es justo como me siento en este momento. Estoy escapando de el, increíble, pero es que hasta ahora yo había sido el mayor, yo tenia el mando ahí - sin mencionar que el era mas dócil y el mas uke entre nosotros- y ahora, en cambio, tiene dieciocho años y una actitud mas juguetona, aunque diferente de nuestro primer encuentro en el futuro, en aquella pelea asquerosa en la que salí perdiendo. Eso... evidentemente, me vuelve el uke.

No preparado para eso, ni mental ni físicamente - y estoy casi seguro de que jamás estaré preparado-, tomo una toalla, envolviéndola a mi cadera, y salgo disparado por la puerta.

Huyendo, que patético.

Y además de todo, escucho su risa, suave, retumbar en el baño.

* * *

><p><strong>14. 35 p.m.<strong>

Después de ese imprevisto - que me enseño a trabar la puerta mientras estoy en el baño- , me vestí rápidamente y baje a la sala. Mi estomago se quejo sonoramente, por lo que recalenté algo de comida - créanme, no tenia nada de ganas de preparar algo- y me senté a la mesa. Mientras estaba comiendo, Byakuran apareció en la cocina. Afortunadamente para mí, estaba vestido.

Lo mire de reojo por un momento, para luego seguir comiendo con toda la tranquilidad que podía aparentar.

- ¿Por qué tan tenso? - pregunto en mi oído, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda.

- ¿Por qué tan encimoso? - respondí yo, con los hombros claramente tensos.

Debía acostumbrarme rápido a esto o mis pobres nervios cederían ante la presión. Creo que esta es una de las cosas mas estúpidas que he aceptado hacer en toda mi vida.

- Eso no parecía molestarte anoche...

Byakuran rió su típica risa, alejándose de mí.

- Tienes comida en el refrigerador - le dije sin mirarlo -, ya estas mayor como para que siga siendo tu madre.

Me concentre en seguir en lo mío, dejando en un segundo plano al albino. Luego de calentar su almuerzo, se sentó junto a mí en la mesa; afortunadamente, yo ya había terminado y me levante, yendo hacia la sala.

Sentía la mirada de Byakuran clavada en mi nuca, pero en ningún momento lo mire.

Así que ahora estoy sentado en el tan nombrado sofá, retomando mi libro.

_Necesito una vacaciones, carajo._

* * *

><p><strong>15.00 p.m.<strong>

Paso la pagina de mi libro, absorto en la lectura que por días he tenido que postergar.

Sigo leyendo, olvidándome por un momento de Byakuran y de todo lo que ha estado pasando, sumiéndome en el mundo ficticio del libro.

Entonces, siento un leve cosquilleo en mi nuca, aunque no le presto atención. Cuando vuelvo a sentirlo, me paso la mano por el cabello, sintiendo como se mueve; volteo la cabeza y me encuentro con un sonriente Byakuran, cómodamente sentado en una silla detrás de mi y muy entretenido haciendo una trenza en mi cabello.

Cuando nota que lo estoy viendo, me mira, hablando con tono inocente y despreocupado.

- ¿Te gusta, Mukuchan?

_Alguno de estos días, lo juro, voy a matarlo..._

* * *

><p><strong>16.30 p.m.<strong>

Simplemente decidí dejar que Byakuran vagara por la casa, luego de amenazarlo delicadamente con volarle los dientes de una patada si no se alejaba de mí.

Felizmente, logre seguir mi libro. Ya casi llego al final.

- ¡Oi, Mukuchan!... - lo escucho gritar desde las escaleras - ¡Mukuchan! - repite en voz mas aguda al entrar en la sala.

Lo miro con ansias asesinas, y el se queda parado a unos seis seguros metros de mi, probablemente cuidando la integridad de su dentadura.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Uhm... encontré esto arriba... - me dice, enseñándome una cámara antigua. Una Polaroid, para ser más exactos, de esas que escupen la foto instantáneamente.

Repentinamente interesado en lo que tenia para decirme, me incline sobre el apoyabrazos del sofá, dejando mi libro de lado por un momento y centrando mi atención en el.

Momento de confesiones extrañas; joder al mundo entero no es mi único pasatiempo, también tengo una extraña fascinación por la fotografía...

- No tenia idea de que eso estaba en esta casa... - me puse en pie y camine hasta el, olvidando completamente mi libro.

- ¿Ah no? - pregunta, ladeando la cabeza - Estaba en el ático.

...

- ... ¿Esta casa tiene un ático?

_Debería haber revisado mejor..._

Byakuran ríe, una risa sincera que antes no había oído en el. Debo aceptarlo, sigue teniendo un aura extraña, pero al mismo tiempo es mucho mas tratable, quizá hasta podría decir "amable"... y mucho menos megalómano.

- Luego te lo enseño, hay una trampilla en el techo de la habitación junto a tu cuarto - me dice.

No me acostumbro a esta forma de ser...

Pero, volviendo mi atención a la cámara...

Me pongo a su lado, mirando el aparato, pegado a el.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Para que la trajiste? - le digo, sintiendo un cosquilleo en mis manos por las ganas de tocar la cámara; siempre había querido ver una de estas, desde que comencé a interesarme por la fotografía hace pocos años.

Byakuran sonríe cerrando los ojos, aunque no se ve tan macabro como yo lo recordaba.

- Para que nos tomemos una foto, Mukuchan - explica, mirándome con los ojos entreabiertos.

_¿Qué...?_

- ¿Una foto? - pregunto. Realmente no me he tomado muchas fotos en mi vida.

- Sep - estira el brazo, alzando la cámara en el aire y tomándome de la cintura para acercarme más a el - Sonríe, Mukuro.

Oigo un click, un ruido parecido a un zumbido, y cuando parpadeo veo que de la cámara esta saliendo un papel blanco y cuadrado.

Byakuran lo toma con cuidado, esperando. Un par de segundos después, una imagen en colores muy tenues, casi blanco y negro, aparece en el centro de la pequeña hoja de papel fotográfico.

- Que mal pulso tienes - le comento, al ver que los bordes son indefinidos, la imagen esta borrosa.

- Tu y tus comentarios, Mukuchan - me dice, haciendo énfasis en el apodo y sonriendo de lado.

- Dámela, yo intento - le digo, quitándole la cámara de las manos.

La extiendo en el aire, posicionándola frente a nosotros. Siento como acerca su rostro al mío, para entrar en cuadro. Presiono el botón y...

_Chu. Click._

Bajo la cámara, mirando de manera extraña al albino a mi lado. La maquina escupe la foto.

Un recuadro blanco enmarca la imagen de color opaco; yo con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, Byakuran besando mi mejilla.

* * *

><p><strong>17.15 p.m.<strong>

Byakuran insistió, e insistió, e insistió, hasta que accedí a colocar la foto en un pequeño marco de madera con detalles en bajorrelieve.

Ahora esta orgullosamente posada en uno de los muebles cerca de la puerta de entrada, donde cualquiera puede verla al entrar.

Ni siquiera debo explicar quien eligió el lugar.

Estoy, como ayer, tomando te en la sala. Aunque ahora no estoy leyendo, solo pensando en... cosas.

Byakuran desapareció de la nada, hace unos momentos estaba escaleras arriba, y no tengo idea de donde se habrá metido. Pero tampoco me preocupo mucho, ¿Cuánto daño podría hacer(se) dentro de la casa? Y no creo que vaya a salir con la torrencial lluvia que acaba de comenzar - justo cuando creía que el viento se llevaría las nubes lejos de la ciudad-.

Suspiro, con las manos frías alrededor de la taza caliente. Detesto tener las manos frías, casi no siento los dedos. Pero no puedo quejarme, eso es lo único que me jode ahora, hacia días que no tenía un momento de tanta tranquilidad.

Pero este tan valorado y apreciado momento de tranquilidad que comparto con mi taza de te - y el gato, que ha tomado la costumbre de dormir en la alfombra cerca de la calefacción de la sala - se ve inevitablemente interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta.

_¿Qué carajo...?_

La puerta se cierra, el sonido viene claramente desde la cocina. Me levanto, suponiendo que la puerta se abrió gracias al fuerte viento, pero cuando me asomo por la arcada que divide la cocina del pequeño pasillo, me encuentro cara a cara con un albino completamente empapado.

Bajo sus pies se están formando dos pequeños charcos de agua de lluvia y barro diluido, en el piso también se pueden ver sus otras pisadas. Su camiseta esta en algunas zonas completamente pegada a su cuerpo, mientras que en otras esta solo húmeda, y sus pantalones están en iguales condiciones, manchados de lodo en la parte inferior, como sus zapatos. Su cabello se pega a su rostro mojado, y puedo ver las finas líneas de agua que escurren por su frente y sus mejillas, bajando por su cuello y perdiéndose en la camiseta. Lo veo algo pálido, por el frío, pero su nariz y mejillas se encuentran rojizas.

Y me sonríe. Y yo me muerdo los labios, extrañamente incomodo con la situación, e intento mantener mis ojos en los suyos. Afortunadamente, no debo esforzarme mucho, ya que vuelve a sonreír con los ojos cerrados; yo suspiro imperceptiblemente, aliviado.

- Byakuran ¿Qué...-

Pero no concluyo la frase, pues tengo una flor algo pequeña y roja frente a mí. La observo, con la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo. Parpadeo dos veces, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa por lo repentino de todo esto, mientras el albino ladea ligeramente la cabeza, abriendo un poco los ojos y conservando la sonrisa.

- Uh... - suelto mi inteligentísima y elocuente respuesta a la acción de Byakuran, alargando tentativamente el brazo para tomar la flor, dudoso.

El albino la suelta, dejando que la tome entre mis dedos con la suficiente delicadeza para no romperla, y me ve mientras la analizo.

Luego de cómo un minuto de mirar la flor sin comprender, dirijo mi mirada confusa hacia el, dejando claro que no se que supone con esto.

- Estaba arriba, en el ático - explica - y encontré algunas cosas interesantes. Cuando iba a bajar para enseñártelas, mire por la ventana y vi que en el patio trasero, cerca del árbol del que me caí el segundo día, había flores. Cuando las vi mejor, me di cuenta de que eran tulipanes rojos, así que fui a buscar una para ti, Mukuchan.

Se lo ve divertido, explicándome la razón por la que salio de la casa. Pero...

- Eso no me explica por qué me diste un tulipán - respondo cortante ante su historia, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

Y el se ríe, no se si de mi o de la situación. O de ambas.

- Te dije que encontré cosas interesantes arriba, ¿verdad Mukuchan? - me dice, como si estuviera hablando con un crío, me esta tomando el pelo.

Igualmente, asiento, tratando de llegar al grano lo más pronto posible, antes de que Byakuran pesque una pulmonía.

- Bueno... - apunta con la cabeza a un libro no muy grueso, de tapa dura y apariencia vieja - bueno, no vieja pero parece que nadie lo ha tocado en mucho, mucho tiempo-, y ligeramente empolvado. Se nota que alguien paso su mano sobre la tapa, para quitarle el polvo un poco - , tu puedes averiguar por qué te di un tulipán rojo, Mukuchan. Si hubiera podido, te habría traído una orquídea roja tambien.

Sonríe con suficiencia, casi burlonamente, y da unos pasos deteniéndose a mi lado. Sin decir nada, con un movimiento rápido, voltea mi rostro y deja un fugaz beso sobre mis labios, para luego seguir con su camino.

Al pasar por debajo de la arcada, suelta un casual "iré a darme una ducha", dejándome solo en la cocina junto con el libro y la flor.

* * *

><p><strong>17.30 p.m.<strong>

Me quede unos minutos mirando el tulipán, hasta que tome un trapo y repase el libro, quitándole la mugre antes de llevármelo a la sala.

- Veamos - me senté, dejando el tulipán a mi lado, junto al gato que repentinamente se había trasladado de la alfombra al sofá - ¿Tulipán?

Comencé a buscar, leyendo nombres de flores random al pasar las hojas.

- "Aster", "Azalea", "Borraja", "Camelia", "Clavel"... - pase unas cuantas hojas - "Fucsia", "Geranio", "Gladiolo", "Jazmín", "Junquillo" - pase mas paginas - "Margarita"... - siete u ocho paginas mas - ... "Orquídea"...

La curiosidad mato al gato, o eso dicen... pero ya que.

- Orquídea... - leí en voz alta - "El lenguaje de las orquídeas es diverso. Su significado está bastante contrastado aunque es poco conocido. El color de la orquídea juega un papel importantísimo en su significado, aunque su simbología principal es 'seducción, sensualidad y belleza suprema'"

Claro que lo leo por Byakuran, eso es más que obvio. Y por lo tanto, no es extraño que leyendo esto, busque una unión entre su nombre y su personalidad.

- "Según sus colores, las orquídeas simbolizan:

Orquídea amarilla: Esta flor en color amarillo traduce la expresión del calor del amor con erotismo." - basta, no debo pensar, debo leer.

_Si quiero leerlo, al menos debo concentrarme._

- "Orquídea rosa - continué- : La orquídea de color rosa siempre será utilizada para intentar seducir a alguien con una sensualidad extrema."

Hice un gesto, torciendo los labios y continuando.

- "Orquídea roja: La orquídea roja expresa de un modo intenso el deseo de hacer el amor con alguien."

Un sentimiento algo extraño en la base de mi garganta, que me da una sensación rara al respirar, hace que tragar me sea difícil.

_¿Nervios? ¿Ansias? Lo siento, no conozco esos sentimientos..._

- "Orquídea blanca: La orquídea de color blanco expresa un amor puro e idealizado por la persona amada."

...

Eso es algo que no esperaba.

Y, por alguna extraña razón, tengo una sensación extraña en el pecho. Y me fastidia, porque no se qué carajo es.

Entonces, siento una muy suave y leve risa a mis espaldas.

- Las orquídeas tienen muy hermosos significados ¿No lo crees, Mukuchan?

Al voltear, me encontró con un sonriente Byakuran recién salido de la ducha.

_Aunque al menos esta vestido._

- Hm, es lo único que respondo, volteando mi rostro de manera rápida para observar el libro.

- ¿Ya encontraste el tulipán, Mukuchan?

El jamás se cansa de ponerme ridículos apodos.

- No, aun no - digo, algo ausente y pasando las paginas con rapidez - "Pensamiento", "Prímula"... "Rosa", "Trigo Candeal", "Tomillo"... "Tulipán" - lo encuentro por fin - Aquí esta.

- Léelo - me dice el, su sonrisa notoria en el tono de su voz.

Comienzo a leer, empezando por la breve historia de los tulipanes, pero pronto decido que no es importante y paso directamente a su significado.

- "Los tulipanes son el símbolo de la fama y el amor perfecto. Los significados simbólicos que también cambian con el color de los tulipanes." - esta vez leo para mis adentros - "Según su color significan:..." - bajo, pasando por el rosado, el naranja, el amarillo, el crema, el blanco, hasta encontrar el color rojo - "Los tulipanes rojos son una sutil declaración de amor verdadero. Es una forma de decir 'Mi amor es sincero'"

_¿E-ehhh?_

Byakuran vuelve a reír con mucha suavidad a mis espaldas, y yo siento que, contra mi voluntad, mis mejillas sonrosadas por el calor de la casa se vuelven solo un poco más rojas, y no quiero voltearme a mirar al albino.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se, ya, tranquilas... OoC a mas no poder pero bueno chicas, es lo que hay D: lo siento si no les gusto, pero a mi me agrada el resultado y espero que a uds también x3 es bueno salir de tanta violación y tanto odio.<strong>

**Ojala que el tan esperado lemmon haya sido de su agrado :)**

**Y una cosa mas, todas las flores que hice que Mukuro nombrara tienen un significado amoroso o afectivo. Se las dejo por si quieren saber...**

Aster: Amor confiado. "Creo plenamente en ti."

Azalea: Alegría de amar. "Mi corazón es feliz."

Borraja: Amor constante. "Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo"

Camelia: Blanca significa orgullo por rechazo. "Estás desdeñando mi amor". Rojo significa amor ardiente y eterno mientras que rosa es admiración y deseo de seducir. También sensualidad, romanticismo,…

Clavel: Blanco quiere trasmite pasión, "mi amistad está viva". Rojo, pasión: "Estoy loco por ti". Rosa, pasión: "Te quiero con pasión".

Fuchsia: Pasión. "Mi amor es inquebrantable"

Geranios: Rojos son sentimientos de amor: "No dejo de pensar en ti". Rosas o blancos son amor poético, mientras que color carne es sentimiento de amor: "Me alegro de estar cerca de ti"

Gladiolo: Significa provocación.

Jazmín: Amor voluptuoso. "Quiero ser todo para ti"

Junquillo oloroso: Afecto. Te deseo.

Margaritas: Estima y confianza. Blancas "Eres la más bella", azules "Creo en ti" y rosas o violetas "Eres la que más he amado nunca".

Orquídeas: Seducción, sensualidad, belleza suprema.

Pensamientos: Pensamiento afectuoso. "Sólo pienso en ti"

Prímulas: Primer amor. "Sólo te he amado a ti"

Rosa: Es la flor mas significativa y popular alrededor del mundo, transmitiendo un mensaje afectivo de diferente indole dependiendo del color.

Trigo candeal: Riqueza. "Nuestro amor será abundante"

Tomillo: Amor duradero. "Nunca te olvidaré"

Tulipanes: Declaración de amor. "Mi amor es sincero".

**Nuevamente, ¡dejenme su opinion! :D me hacen feliz y me dan ganas de escribir.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

Hakumi ~*~ _Shigatsu_


	4. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**~0~**

**Breve vuelta a la infancia**

**By Hakumi Shigatsu**

**~0~**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Lo siento chicas, intenté llegar a publicar el última cap ): pero no pude, lo siento en serio.

Es que me voy de viaje y bueno, por un mes no voy a estar. Traté de escribirlo en la semana, pero he estado tan ocupada con los últimos detalles que no pude con nada D: así que bueno, en su lugar escribí algo mas corto... lo se, no lo compensa, pero quise dejarles algo al menos, antes de irme.

Se llama "The Owl and the Orchid", osea "El Búho y la Orquídea". Ya sabrán de qué es xD

Está dedicada (y ahí lo dice) a todas ustedes, por llevarme adelante en este proyecto, porque sin sus comentarios y reviews esto no sería lo que es :) muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Espero que les guste, es FLUFF, espero lo sepan, es que así escribo yo xDU

* * *

><p><strong>LINK: (RECUERDEN QUITAR LOS ESPACIOS)<strong>

http:/ www . fanfiction . net /s/ 7159613 /1/

* * *

><p>¡Nos veremos en un mes!<p>

Adiós y muchas gracias :)

Kumi~* ;D (ya hasta les firmo con confianza xD)


	5. Lo que apenas comienza

**~0~**

**Breve vuelta a la infancia**

**By Hakumi Shigatsu**

**~0~**

**Okeii shikas (?) bien, volvi con otra entrega de YAOI! Esta vez a Mukuchan le toca ser vilmente ukeado. **

**Lo se, tarde añares en continuarlo, pero es que como ya dije me fui de viaje a Europa por un mes e.e (la pase genial y ahora tengo un supah llavero de Byaku-nii, el set completo de anillos Vongola New Version y un traje de maid -lo se, no tiene nada que ver xD) y cuando volví me atacaron con examenes y sufrí D: y en consecuencia mi inspiracion se evaporó.**

**Solo tengo algo que decirles, ¿Quieren saber cómo logré escribir todo esto? ¡Pues gracias a ustedes! :D Por días enteros no pude escribir, solo miraba las páginas casi en blanco que me frustraban y me des-inspiraban (?) aún más... así que un buen día dije "No puede ser que me falte la inspiración!" y me puse a leer sus reviews. Tengo que decírselos, me hicieron muy feliz :D saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo es un orgullo. Sepan que intenté esforzarme a escribir para que ustedes tuvieran algo más o menos decente para leer en un rato de ocio, todo por el ánimo que me dieron sus reviews... ¡Gracias! Cuando lleguen al final ewe no sean ratas, dejenle un review a Kumita :D si es largo, las voy a amar (?)**

Conteo de palabras: 17.846

Advertencias: YAOI, como siempre. Un lemmon que incluye sueño húmedo (muaja), fluff como siempre, porque yo escribo así x3. ooC seguramente, y esperen errores porque SIGUE SIN ESTAR BETEADO xD. Fangirlismo y charlas sobre la homosexualidad xD

Personajes: Rokudo Mukuro, Gesso Byakuran (Byaku-nii!). También un cisne hambriento, gente de relleno en el parque, el grupo de chicas locas, la mesera yaoista y el Señor Dulcero Pariente de Willy Wonka (pueden pretender que es Kisuke Urahara o Mephisto Pheles, yo estaba pensando en ellos dos xD mientras escribía). Menciones de Fran, Bel, Ken, Chikusa y M.M., aparición de Tsuna, Reborn, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Dino y Hibari. Como siempre, mis agregados: Hakumi, Briana y Sakiri.

Parejas: 10069, esta vez Mukuchan será ukeado! Un Bri89 implícito e.e (Briana x Hakumi)

Disclaimer: Ustedes lo saben, yo lo se... Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, aunque lo desearía e.e todo es de Amano Akira-sama, yo solo me robo a sus personajes por unos segundos para hacer que hagan perversiones :D

Comentarios especiales: Gomen ne ewe Kumi tenía que estar, no golpeen a Kumi!

**X- Violetta -X: **Yo también adoré el lemmon! xD Bien, acá esta la conti, ojalá la disfrutes!

**Mad Y u e:** Claro que es pro y yaoioso ewe (?), ejem, Byaku-nii puede ser muy adorablekawaiimoe si se lo propone xD (más cuando yo lo hago hacer cosas moe xD). Bien, a ver que tal te parece...

**Pilikita y Kororito:** Nouhh traidora! No fuiste la primera! (?) Gracias por tu supah (super) review, lo amé por ser así todo largo y me alentó mucho. Acá está el lemmon tan esperado con Mukuchan de uke, espero cumpla con tus expectativas :D Oh, y lo de la foto fue un improviso e.e oh y gracias por el review largo!

**Noa Yoichi:** Omg! Nouhh Byaku-nii ser mío e.e *araña desde las sombras* Grr... Bueno, claro que si, todos amamos a Byaku-nii ejem (?) Y si, Mukuro se puso así todo nervioso x3 a ver qué pasa esta vez...

**Yu Ivanov:** O.O como que tenes a Muku-cat? (ohh que genialoso gato xD) genial, te gusto el 69100! Eso, mi niña, es la prueba de que mi nii tambien puede ser ukeado ¬w¬ ejem. Todas se enamoraron de Byaku-nii versión 15/16 x3 y gracias por tu testamento!

**M-chan023:** Esta bien, te perdonaré esta vez (?). Ya xD espero te haya ido bien en los exámenes, y ojala disfrutes este cap!

**rony:** Hai! Acá esta el siguiente! :D Espero lo leas...

**kozato . valenzuela**Ohh de verdad hiciste la cuenta para comentar este fic? Kyahh gracias! Que halago xD uhm... bien, creeme que me hiciste sentir bien al decirme que con este fic te comenzó a gustar el 10069 :D me siento genial! 10069 es amor.

**saotome: **Yay! otra que ama el 10069 *la abraza (?)* Bien, pasó mucho tiempo pero acá está :D el cuarto cap.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 7, 10.25 a.m.<strong>

La noche anterior al fin logré recuperar mi cama.

00

- Sal de aquí – le dije a Byakuran, que se encontraba parado delante de mí y me miraba como si mis palabras no tuvieran sentido -, desde hoy vuelvo a mi habitación, ya estas crecido como para seguir usurpando mi cama.

El albino estaba del lado de afuera, mientras yo me encontraba dentro de mi habitación; solo nos separaba el marco de la puerta, cuya manija estaba siendo firmemente sostenida por mi mano. Me encontraba preparado para cerrarla en cualquier momento.

Byakuran sonrió.

- Pero Mukuchan… - hizo ademán de acercarse a mí, pero lo alejé con una sutil y delicada patada en el pecho.

Él me observó desde el suelo, riéndose.

- Tan arisco… - habló, más para sí mismo que para mí – Esta, bien… fufu, buenas noches Mukuchan.

Se despidió bajando las escaleras y riendo de una manera que para nada me inspiraba confianza.

_Ah, bien, al menos no podrá entrar si trabo la puerta._

00

O bueno, eso fue lo que pensé. Porque no me puedo explicar de otra forma el por qué rayos acabo de despertar en el sofá.

Y… bien, eso no es lo peor. Yo recuerdo específica y claramente haberme puesto algo para dormir, una playera algo larga y grande y unos pantalones de tela fina…

… entonces, mi gran pregunta es ¿Por qué solo tengo mi ropa interior?

Aunque, pensándolo bien, al menos tengo algo puesto.

¿Cómo pudo meterse en mi habitación? ¿Y cómo carajo es posible que no me haya despertado?

Aunque, si lo pienso mejor, recuerdo algo borroso, como si fuera un sueño. Y de hecho, lo registro más como un sueño que como la realidad.

Veamos… me parece… si, son recuerdos borrosos e irreales, además de estar entrecortados. Lapsos de semi-consciencia, es lo más probable. Lo primero es un ruido, como un _click_ y unos pasos, las mantas descorriéndose sobre mí, luego nada. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es ser cargado, mis brazos colgando de manera incierta alrededor de algo que sospecho era el cuello de mi querido inquilino, _una mano tocándome el trasero. _Después de eso otro espacio y, menos nítidamente, el último recuerdo; ser apoyado en algo muy suave, una caricia que me hizo cosquillas, algo de movimiento a mi lado, el calor de otra persona abrazándome y… _¿un beso en los labios?_

Bueno… no es nada nuevo. Lo que no logro recordar, por mucho esfuerzo que ponga, es cómo mierda quedé semi-desnudo…

Mi línea de perturbados pensamientos se ve interrumpida cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de mí. Me volteo, aún sabiendo quién es, porque ¿Quién más podría ser?

Tomo la playera que me tenía anoche y me la pongo rápidamente. Prefiero no tentar al demonio.

- Buenos días, Mukuchan – Byakuran sonríe parado frente a mí, con una bandeja en sus manos.

- ¿Qué…? – hago caso omiso a su saludo, mirando la bandeja y luego a él.

Sonríe, su sonrisa típica con los ojos cerrados.

- Bueno… solo pensé que sería un buen gesto hacerte el desayuno después de todo lo que te ha costado cuidarme – me explica, aunque eso no me convence del todo. Igualmente, no me va a dar más explicaciones, así que lo dejo así.

- Ajá, seguro… - digo, al mismo tiempo el me hace un gesto con la mano, como diciéndome que me siente. Yo lo hago, después de todo… ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

- Oh, y… - me mira sonriendo de lado, una sonrisa asquerosamente pervertida, hasta para mí – Te ves más tentador con esa playera suelta que con el pecho descubierto. Bueno, después de todo, es más sensual insinuar que mostrar, Mukuchan… un hombro descubierto, el borde dejando ver un poco de tus muslos… - ensancha la sonrisa – Si querías evitar que te violara tapándote, estas logrando lo contrario.

Yo lo insulto en voz baja, y el ríe con ganas.

Frente a mí se planta, de repente, la bandeja. Una taza de leche caliente, dos barras de chocolate semi-amargo a su lado, un par de servilletas y un pequeño plato con una considerable cantidad de galletas descansan en ella, acompañadas por una hermosa flor en un pequeño jarro con agua.

Miro todo por un momento, anonadado, mientras Byakuran sonríe frente a mí.

- Me desperté bastante temprano para ir a hacer compras y, cuando volvía, decidí parar en una pastelería cerca de aquí para ver que podía traer. Resultó ser que la chica sabía qué tipo de dulces te gustan, y me recomendó estas.

- Ah… ya- vuelvo a mirar la bandeja, tomando una de las barras y colocándola dentro de la taza de leche.

Y entonces noto que, alrededor del tallo de la flor, hay un pequeño papelito enroscado. La saco del jarro; es una flor de dos pétalos y tres tépalos, con el labelo característico de una orquídea. Una orquídea roja, incluso más que mi ojo derecho.

Desenrollo la tira de papel blanca.

"Te dije que quería regalarte una. Ya sabes lo que significa…"

Suelto una risa interna y vuelvo a enrollar el papel, dejando la flor en su lugar previo. Byakuran sonríe frente a mí, robándome una galleta.

Lo miro con ansias asesinas, y el solo vuelve a reír.

Mientras espero que el chocolate termine de derretirse, yo también tomo una. Hay algunas de chocolate, otras de vainilla, unas con chispas…

Elijo una con chispas, la muerdo y la mastico. ¿Cómo es posible que nunca las haya probado antes? Es dulce, se nota perfectamente que fue hecha hace poco.

_Tomaré la nota, debo comprar más._

- Bien, ahora dime la verdad – lo miro, luego de tragar.

- ¿…? – el me devuelve la mirada, extrañado, y continúa mascando su galleta – ¿Lfha verfhdaz?

Ugh. Ah, por Dios… tiene mi edad y aún no deja de comportarse como un niñito.

- Por tu propio bien, Byakuran, traga antes de hablar porque si no te ahogas tú, te mato yo.

El albino comienza a toser.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo…_

Giro los ojos, tomo uno de los almohadones que tengo detrás de mí y se lo arrojo. Con fuerza. Lo golpeo en la cabeza y el tose con más fuerza, no se calma hasta que otro lo golpea en la espalda.

- Ahh – suspiro – No entiendo cómo carajo sobrevives sin una niñera. Definitivamente lo necesitas.

Byakuran carraspea, con los ojos llorosos y el rostro enrojecido por la falta de aire. Me mira y ríe entre toses.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Pues… es que ya me han dicho eso. Pero no necesito buscar una niñera, Mukuchan.

- ¿Ah no? – sonrío de manera burlona, revolviendo el contenido de la taza, provocando que se vuelva amarronado.

- Nop – cierra los ojos, su sonrisa se ensancha – Porque ya te tengo a ti.

_Que… detestable. Pero es en parte cierto…_

- Recuerda que no voy a ser tu niñera por siempre – acerco la taza a mis labios, respirando el aroma achocolatado y dulce. Bebo un sorbo, sintiendo ese sabor que tanto me gusta, antes de tragar. Es bueno tomar algo caliente con esta temperatura tan baja.

- Seh… lo sé – murmura con algo de desgano.

En sus ojos puedo ver un brillo extraño, casi como si estuviera triste. Baja un poco la mirada, dirige su vista hacia mí por un segundo, rehuyendo al siguiente; presiona un poco los dedos contra las mantas. No debe ser un buen recuerdo… eso de la habitación fría y solitaria, con dos tipos que te custodian todo el tiempo y guardianes que se aparecen una vez por semana para controlarte. He tenido que ir varias veces, y realmente es deprimente ver a este hombre, que conocí tan poderoso e imponente, encerrado como un animal de circo, vigilado y aislado del mundo, de sus amigos y familia, por algo que en este tiempo ni siquiera ha hecho.

Pero… debería estar bien. Después de todo ¿Qué importa la vida de uno solo, en comparación a las vidas de las personas del mundo entero?

Lo sé, pero después de todo pienso en lo que se siente, yo estuve un tiempo encerrado en Vindice y no fue lo que se dice "una estancia acogedora". Además… está su familia, no imagino qué se sentirá perder toda conexión con tu hijo o tu hermano, pero no debe ser para nada agradable. Probablemente crean que está muerto.

Algo me causa una sensación poco agradable en el pecho, un leve nudo en la garganta. No debería, pero no puedo evitar sentir pena por él.

_¿Es realmente necesario que se vaya?_

Byakuran, con la cabeza gacha, habla en voz baja.

- Hey, Mukuchan… - sonríe al mirarme, pero a mí me parece demasiado falso – Tendré que… Tendré que irme cuando llegue a los veinte, ¿verdad?

No suele pasarme, es muy raro que me ocurra esto. Sé que debo decir que sí, pero quisiera decir "no". Me encuentro en una encrucijada.

Da igual, no me veo en la necesidad imperiosa de resolverla, porque estoy nuevamente envuelto en humo rosado.

- Mierda… - escucho su voz, baja y con tono frustrado.

Internamente estoy diciendo lo mismo.

Al disiparse el humo solo veo al albino, aún sentado en la cama. No se ve tan diferente, sigue siendo delgado y alto, piernas largas, cabello alborotado, musculatura normal…

Su cuerpo se tensa y aprieta los dientes, se dio cuenta de que lo estoy observando.

Una sonrisa forzosa se extiende en sus labios.

- Debes estar ansioso por que salga de aquí… - dice, poniéndose de pie.

_No._

Tomar una decisión solo me lleva un segundo.

_No voy a hacerlo._

- ¿Por qué te paras? ¿Quieres irte ya? – le digo, fingiendo una burla – Recuerda que aún estás a mi cuidado.

El me mira sorprendido.

- ¿Qué…-? Pero creí que—ya tengo… ¿No deberías estar echándome de tu casa? - tartamudea. Yo sonrío.

- Si solo tienes diecinueve… no crees que te dejaré ir ya ¿o sí?

Por un momento parece más impresionado que antes, pero luego se da cuenta de lo que le digo.

_No tienes que irte._

- Claro… - se ríe.

Yo tomo mi taza, mirando su contenido, y sonrío. No me detengo a preguntarme por qué hice eso, por qué lo detuve, tendré tiempo para eso luego.

Antes de que pueda llevar el recipiente a mis labios, algo empuja mi mentón hacia arriba y mi boca se ve ocupada por otra en un beso lento.

* * *

><p><strong>11.43 a.m.<strong>

Después de que Byakuran me desgastara los labios y que yo terminara mi desayuno en la cama sin mayores problemas, él me pidió que me vistiera.

- Ponte algo Mukuchan, ¡vamos a salir! – anunció con ánimo exagerado para algo tan común.

Me trajo ropa de mi habitación y me la dio…

_No puedo creer que ya hasta me escoge la ropa…_

… y, además de todo, tuve que cambiarme con el mirándome, porque no quería irse de la habitación. No es que me diera vergüenza… sino que la forma en la que me miraba hacía parecer que iba a saltarme encima. Pude sentir sus ojos en mi nuca – y en otras partes – todo el tiempo.

Así que, después de eso, me arrastró fuera de la casa.

Y aquí estamos, dando vueltas por el centro de la ciudad. El día está fresco, pero agradable, ya que por primera vez en días el sol volvió a salir.

Nos metemos por segunda vez en un parque, caminando entre los pocos árboles que se mueven suavemente con el viento. Hay olor a pino y tierra húmeda, además de que muchas personas decidieron aprovechar el día sin lluvia, y se encuentran caminando o sentadas por todos lados, sobre lonas, manteles, sillas plegables o el mismo pasto; bebiendo, preparando un picnic, jugando con pelotas o paseando a sus perros, o simplemente tirados un rato en el suelo, buscándoles forma a las nubes que pasan.

Al final del parque hay un gran lago artificial, con dos o tres islotes poblados de árboles. Algunos patos y cisnes nadan por ahí, a un lado hay un pequeño zoológico plagado de familias con niños pequeños y de la orilla contraria, rodeando un lado del lago, crece a unos metros del agua un pequeño bosque con árboles de hojas bien verdes y minúsculas flores blancas.

En el lago, entre los islotes conectados por puentes de madera, se forman algunos pasajes techados por las ramas entrelazadas de los árboles, que también tienen florcitas, las cuales caen al agua.

En la orilla del lago hay una considerable cantidad de botecitos a pedal, que se pueden rentar, y muchos otros están deambulando por el agua con dos o tres, o incluso cuatro personas en ellos.

- Oi, Mukuchan… - me llama Byakuran, mirándome - ¿Qué te parece si… - apunta con la mirada a los botes.

- No voy a tocar esos pedales – me niego, cruzando los brazos. Eso es ridículo.

- Yo lo haré – se ríe – Vamos.

Me toma del brazo.

- Bien… - acepto, algo dudoso.

Lo siguiente que se es que estoy subido sobre un bote blanco y azul, mientras mi acompañante nos adentra en el lago.

- Debo admitir que se está bien aquí – recargo mi espalda sobre el respaldo del asiento, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos para evitar la luz del sol.

Oigo al albino reír a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué crees que te traje? – lo miro de reojo y él me sonríe.

Damos unas cuantas vueltas por el lago, mientras yo me relajo un poco lejos del griterío de los niños que juegan con sus familias.

De repente noto que la luz que pasa a través de mis párpados se vuelve más débil e intermitente; cuando abro los ojos me doy cuenta de que estamos en uno de esos pasajes cubiertos por ramas.

- Que bonito, ¿no crees?

- Mhm – asiento, cómodamente sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos de la misma manera, apoyados sobre el pecho. Observo los árboles, las florecillas blancas que caen al agua o se van con el viento, algún cisne blanco que se acerca al bote esperando algo de comida.

- Lo siento, aquí no hay nada. Lárgate – le digo, riendo de lado. El animal ladea la cabeza y se retira nadando, en busca de otras personas más amables.

Escucho la risa de Byakuran a mis espaldas.

- ¿No que te agradaban las aves? – entreabre los ojos y me mira sonriente.

- Me agradan, pero no tenemos nada que darles y no puedo hacer magia, ¿sabes? No vine a alimentar cisnes.

El albino fija su mirada en mi cabello, acercándose un poco.

- Tienes algo… – me dice, extendiendo su brazo hacia mí, acercando también su rostro - …aquí.

Quita una florcita de mi cabello y la mira por un segundo, para luego tirarla y cruzar su mirada con la mía.

_Cerca…_

Me acerco un poco a él, sonriendo de lado.

_Más…_

Ni siquiera lo pienso, solo sigo un impulso. Pongo una mano, la derecha, tras su nuca, y empujo. Acerco mi rostro, rozando mi boca con la suya, y muerdo su labio inferior.

Parece que lo tomo por sorpresa, pues tarda un poco en reaccionar. Sin embargo, cuando lo noto, volvemos a besarnos.

Lento, pero indudablemente apasionado. Y, aunque nuestros labios se mueven despacio, aunque nuestras lenguas se rozan con lo que se podría llamar ternura, siento como poco a poco mi respiración se va agitando. Una sensación placentera se expande, comenzando como un cosquilleo en los labios y extendiéndose como una ola cálida en mi pecho, nublándome el cerebro por un breve momento.

Bueno, no sé si solo un momento, o minutos… como sea, nos separamos alarmados ante la luz repentina de un flash, seguida por unas risillas y algunas exclamaciones como "Kyyahh" "Sugoi" o "Kawaii".

Volteo a ver la fuente del ruido - y de la molesta interrupción-, mientras Byakuran observa por sobre mi hombro. Un grupo de chicas que me recuerdan mucho a las del cine están en la orilla. Una albina de cabello rizado y grandes pechos, una de cabello negro y lacio, una pelirroja alta con una cámara y pinta de punk, y dos castañas que parecen gemelas o mellizas.

- ¡Lo siento! – nos grita la pelirroja, levantando la cámara - ¡Sigan!

Escucho una ligera risa del albino detrás de mí, unos dedos se entrelazan con los míos y su mano derecha ladea mi rostro hasta encontrar mis labios con los suyos.

Las chicas gritan desde la orilla, sacan una o dos fotos más, y yo sonrío, pasando mis brazos por su cuello y cediendo un poco bajo su peso.

_Exhibicionista…_

* * *

><p><strong>13.32 p.m.<strong>

Ahora estamos en un restaurante a orillas del lago. Luego del _fanservice_ para aquellas gritonas, seguimos dando vueltas por ahí hasta el cansancio, devolvimos el bote y entramos a un lugar cerca del parque para comer algo.

Acabamos de ordenar, solo debemos esperar que nos traigan lo que pedimos. Aunque, a decir verdad…

- ¡Wahh! ¡Tengo hambre! – se queja el idiota frente a mí, y yo lo pateo por debajo de la mesa - ¡Auch! Que cruel, Mukuchan…

- Cállate – le digo, con mi siempre presente sonrisa de lado.

- Muh – se queja, sobándose la rodilla.

Entrelazo los dedos y apoyo mi mentón sobre ellos, riendo.

- Kufufu – es una risa entre dientes – Oi, Byakuran, ¿por qué te sentaste frente a mí? Parece que estuviéramos en una cita.

- ¿Ara? ¿Y no lo es, Mukuchan? – pregunta, usando un tono juguetón.

- No lo es – vuelvo a patearlo.

- ¡Ite! – hace una mueca - ¿Por qué haces eso? – me mira acusadoramente.

- Porque dices cosas estúpidas, y la mejor forma de quitar la estupidez es a los golpes – le explico, sonriendo con sorna.

- Muh, y yo creía que al fin lo habías aceptado Mukuchan…

Enarco una ceja y lo miro interrogante.

- ¿Aceptar qué?

- ¿Vas a patearme si te lo digo?

- Probablemente

El se encoje de hombros, se aleja un poco y me suelta:

- Aceptar que estás enamorado de mí, Mukuchan – me sonríe.

A mí me da un tic en un ojo.

- Ven Byakuran – le digo, con la mirada ensombrecida -, hay que arreglar ese cerebro tuyo – hago aparecer mi tridente en mi mano derecha. El se asusta y se va para atrás con silla y todo – Vamos, no te dolerá. Estarás muerto para cuando llegue a tu cerebro.

Debí correrlo veinte minutos, ante las miradas asombradas de los otros comensales, antes de que el albino lograra calmarme.

¿Cómo lo hizo? Eso… se los dejo a su imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>14.58 p.m.<strong>

Byakuran acaba la última cucharada de su helado y sonríe. Nos tragamos, literalmente, toda la comida y hasta pedimos postre.

Mientras yo ato los lazos de mis botas, él le pide la cuenta a la mesera. Cuando esta se va, me mira extrañado.

- ¿Tengo algo extraño? – me pregunta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Pues… la tipa se fue riéndose, ¿tengo algo?

- Bueno, de hecho… eh, si, tienes chocolate aquí – señalo una zona entre la comisura de mis labios y mi mejilla izquierda.

- ¿Ahí? – Byakuran toma una servilleta y limpia el lado contrario al que yo señalé.

- No idiota, la izquierda.

- ¿Tu izquierda o la mía?

Me palmeo la cara, no puedo evitarlo.

- Si serás imbécil…

- Hey últimamente estás insultándome mucho Mukuchan… no sabía que tienes un lado tsundere – dice lo último como pensando en voz alta, entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo una mano en su mentón.

- No tengo nada de tsundere, solo digo la verdad – me levanto y voy hasta su lado – Es aquí… - levanto un poco su rostro, inclinando el mío, y doy una suave lamida a la mancha de dulce.

- Jhm – el albino sonríe, tomándome del cuello de la camiseta, tirando hacia abajo. No es necesario forcejeo, no hay errores; nuestros labios se buscan por instinto.

- Kyah… - escuchamos un susurro.

La mesera volvió.

_No otra vez…_

* * *

><p><strong>15.26 p.m.<strong>

- Somos todo un sueño para las fujoshis – comenta el albino, sonriendo de lado.

Nos encontramos caminando por las calles, en dirección al centro.

- ¿Para las que?

- Oh, mira… el gran Rokudo Mukuro-sama desconoce el significado de la palabra "fujoshi"

- Ya deja de burlarte y solo dime que carajos es eso.

- Una fujoshi es una fan del yaoi, ya sabes lo que es eso ¿verdad?

- Ah, si… relaciones homosexuales entre dos hombres…

Conozco esos términos, "yaoi", "yuri", "hentai" y otros… solo que no estoy familiarizado con el término que acaba de usar Byakuran.

Seguimos caminando por un momento, hasta que…

- Espera, ¿eres gay? – pregunto de repente.

Byakuran me mira como si le estuviera hablando a un retrasado mental.

- Eh pues, veamos… si, ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

- No es que me sorprenda, simplemente no lo había pensado.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Los soy, y tú también lo eres Mukuchan.

- ¿Yo? No, soy bisexual.

- Ah… pero es casi lo mismo, _amor._

- Que no me digas así. Y no es lo mismo…

- Aha, ya… el punto aquí es que te gustan los hombres, ¿no?

- Eh, si.

- ¿Más o menos que las mujeres?

Dudo un momento.

- Creo que las mujeres me gustan menos.

- Ya, entonces eres más homo que hétero – sentencia el, asintiendo con la cabeza como quien dice una verdad irrefutable.

- Quizá… - acepto su punto, es válido.

- Mira, hay que hacerlo más simple – me mira, sonriente - ¿Te gusto?

Lo miro extrañado por la pregunta, luego desvío la mirada, pensando.

_Pues, a decir verdad…_

- Si.

- Entonces calificamos bien dentro del yaoi para cualquier fujoshi – afirma – Te gusto, y tu a mí, estoy viviendo contigo y además nos besamos y hemos tenido sexo, ¿Qué más podría querer una yaoista?

- ¿Por qué dices que te gusto? - enarco una ceja y lo miro.

- Ese no es el tipo de preguntas inteligentes y suspicaces que sueles hacer, _cariño_. Lo digo porque es la verdad, o al menos lo más cercano a la realidad. Si digo que "me gustas" es menos probable que te espantes, tu reacción sería diferente si dijera "te amo". Pero ya sabes Mukuchan, las flores dan mensajes y no mienten. "Declaración de amor", eso es un tulipán.

- Ya…

_No comprendo cómo acabamos de tener toda esta conversación, es definitivamente algo que no esperaba y… sus palabras están teniendo peso en mí. Es algo raro; no me atrevo a identificarlo, a nombrarlo, pero ya sé lo que es…_

* * *

><p><strong>15.48 p.m.<strong>

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al centro del propio centro, justo donde las tiendas ocupan toda la vista y muchas personas se aglomeran en las calles.

Hablamos de temas variados, me cuenta algunas cosas de él y yo mismo me siento lo suficientemente a gusto como para hablar de mí mismo. Y, déjenme decir, eso no es algo que suceda a menudo.

- Entonces… wow, no lo habría pensado de esa forma… - dice, sorprendido – ¡Tenías ambos ojos azules, Mukuchan!

- Ah, pues si…

Byakuran me mira con insistencia, hasta provocar que yo también lo mire con el seño fruncido.

- ¿Qué?

El albino me toma del brazo, haciéndome parar en medio del camino, y con la mano libre tapa mi ojo derecho.

- Te ves… raro… - concluye, mirándome extrañado.

Agh, no me lo vas a decir.

- ¿Tú crees? – le espeto, corriendo su mano de un golpe – Convivo con esto desde hace años – señalo mi ojo rojo – pero aún recuerdo algo de cuando ambos ojos eran azules.

Continúa con la caminata y él me alcanza.

- Debió haber sido extraño – comenta.

- Traumante, mejor dicho. Y tenía una cicatriz aquí – señalo debajo de mi ojo haciendo una línea imaginaria, donde una vez tuve una cicatriz, con mi dedo índice.

- ¿Dolió mucho?

- Claro que dolió mucho, me quitaron mi ojo y me implantaron uno nuevo idiota – lo miro, volviendo a enarcar una ceja - , y no quieres imaginar lo que fue quitarme las costuras…

_Ahora son tres las personas que conocen la verdadera procedencia de mi ojo derecho, Ken, Chikusa y él. Ni siquiera M.M. o Chrome lo saben…_

- Ouh – chasquea la lengua, viendo mi ojo como si le causara gracia.

- ¿Cómo fue que acabamos hablando de esto?

- No sé, me preguntaste algo sobre mi familia y comenzamos a saltar de un tema a otro.

- Ah, ya… fue interesante.

- ¿Fue interesante que te hablara sobre mi madre?

- Algo así, es que aún intento acostumbrarme a la idea. Los detalles ayudan, ¿sabes?, he visto una foto de tu hermana cuando era pequeña y puedo decir que su parecido es innegable… pero tus padres siguen siendo un concepto realmente extraño.

- Seguro, te comprendo, a mí también se me hace extraña la imagen de un mini Mukuchan con sus padres. Me gustaría poder saber algo sobre tu familia también, es una pena que no sepas nada de ellos…

- Son las vueltas de la vida ¿eh? – me encojo de hombros, cerrando los ojos con el gesto.

- ¿Ara? Mira – me señala una tienda.

- ¿Mh? ¿Qué tiene de extraño?

El albino sonríe.

- Entremos.

La tienda es de tamaño mediano. Tiene dos grandes vidrieras que ofician de mostrador y una puerta de madera rojiza con un vidrio que llega hasta la mitad.

Al entrar suena una campanita sobre nuestras cabezas, y nos recibe un olor dulce, mezcla de goma de mascar, caramelos y chocolate. El lugar está plagado de grandes bolsas de caramelos tubos expendedores de dulces y varios jarros de malvaviscos y bolitas de chocolate. Sobre un mostrador descansan varias cajas de distintos tipos de chocolates y paletas de chocolate clavadas sobre una lámina que las sostiene.

Parado en medio de la tienda, me quedo pasmado observando la perdición de un diabético.

- ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles? – pregunta un hombre detrás del mostrador. La sombra producida por el ala de su sombrero no me deja ver sus ojos, pero puedo ver claramente su extraña sonrisa.

- ¡Oh mira Mukuchan, es la tienda de Willy Wonka! – lo callo de un codazo a las costillas, mientras observo al hombre de pinta extraña.

- ¿Hm? Pues no, lo siento, Willy se fue y me dejo a cargo – nos dice él, como si realmente hablara enserio - ¿Van a decirme qué buscan o solo vinieron a observar?

- Ah… bien, ya que el cerebro de Mukuchan está de vacaciones, yo voy a comprar malvaviscos.

Se acerca al mostrador, mientras el dueño de la tienda saca un enorme jarrón de malvaviscos de colores.

Entretanto, yo observo un mostrador de vidrio plagado de chocolates artesanales.

- Ha, tienes buen gusto – escucho decir al dueño – Son los mejores chocolates que vendemos.

El albino se acerca a mí, mirando por sobre mi hombro.

- Hm, el chocolate te gusta más de lo que creía – habla Byakuran a mis espaldas – Pero tranquilo, yo sé que me prefieres a mí. Por eso, elije lo que quieras.

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿No crees que estás demasiado amable hoy? – lo miro con suspicacia, sonriendo – Aunque, después de todo, no voy a negarme. Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba.

- Tómalo como un regalo – me da un rápido beso en la mejilla – y no te preocupes por el dinero, tengo suficiente.

- No pensaba preocuparme – sonrío.

El dueño de la tienda se nos acerca con una pequeña llave en la mano.

- ¿Alguna ocasión en especial? – nos pregunta, con su extraña sonrisa.

- ¿Uhm? Nop – responde Byakuran, abrazado a mi cintura y con su mentón apoyado en mi hombro izquierdo - ¿Por qué?

- Es extraño, suelo abrir este mostrador solo para fechas especiales como el Día de San Valentín o el Día de Blanco. Cada vez que alguien compra de estos – inserta la llave en la cerradura y luego abre la puerta de vidrio – pregunto para qué son; regalos de boda o de aniversario, y algún que otro cumpleaños son ocasiones en que gente con el suficiente dinero viene a comprarlos – se corre para dejarnos ver mejor, y una ola de fuerte aroma a chocolate sale del mostrador - , pero solo una vez me había ocurrido esto.

- ¿"Esto"?

- Sip, la primera vez que alguien vino a comprarlos porque sí, fueron dos críos. Eran muy extraños, por cierto; el más alto era rubio y llevaba una coronita plateada, además de que el flequillo le tapaba los ojos, y el otro era de cabello verde, cara de aburrimiento y tenía un gorro de rana enorme sobre la cabeza – explica haciendo gestos.

Yo, por dentro, me pregunto qué hacían esos dos idiotas aquí… ese renacuajo.

_Son demasiado reconocibles_.

* * *

><p><strong>17.20 p.m.<strong>

Estoy sentado en el banco de una pequeña plaza, comiendo de mi enorme bolsa de chocolates, mientras espero a Byakuran.

_Ese tipo extraño tenía razón, son muy buenos._

- Oi Mukuchan – escucho que me llaman.

Al volver el rostro algo se estampa de lleno contra mí.

- Cuidado – ríe el albino.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto, quitando un pétalo de mi boca.

- Flores, _cariño._

- Oh, ¿de verdad? No me lo creo – digo con sarcasmo

Por el resto del paseo, Byakuran carga mi recientemente adquirido ramo de rosas.

Diecinueve rosas rojas.

* * *

><p><strong>19.45 p.m.<strong>

- Mah, que cansancio – exclama el albino al llegar, arrojándose al sofá.

- No me digas que eso es mucho para ti – me burlo, aún sosteniendo mi preciada – y aparentemente inacabable- bolsa de chocolates.

- ¡Ah! – Byakuran hace un ruido – Que bien que no lo olvide, debo poner las flores en agua…

Se levanta con pesar del sofá, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- Subiré a mi habitación – le comento, cargando la bolsa contra mi pecho.

Mientras subo los escalones, escucho el sonido del agua llenando un jarrón que compramos para poner las rosas.

La casa esta calefaccionada, más que nada en mi habitación. La luz del atardecer, rojiza y cálida, entra por la ventana cerca de mi cama.

Como si el colchón y las mantas me llamaran, siento una repentina oleada de cansancio. Dejo la bolsa con cuidado sobre mi escritorio y me acerco a la cama, sentándome.

Me paso un buen rato pensando, tan concentrado que no noto el pasar de los minutos.

- Tienes cara de cansancio – escucho - ¿Por qué no te recuestas un rato?

Subo la mirada, encontrando a mi inquilino parado frente a mí en el umbral de la puerta. Su cabello blanco toma perfectamente la coloración de la luz del atardecer, volviéndose anaranjado.

- Que genialidad la tuya – murmuro, aceptando que lo mejor era acostarme y ya.

Byakuran se acerca y se sienta al final de la cama, como hoy en la mañana, mientras yo lo observo con cansancio

- ¿Qué tal te ha parecido hoy? – me pregunta de improviso.

La pregunta me toma un poco desprevenido. ¿Qué me ha parecido hoy?

- Bueno… fue un buen día… para ser sincero, hacía mucho que no salía así.

- Que bien – me dice, sonriendo.

- Lo mejor fue vaciar tu billetera y obtener mis chocolates – sonrío de lado.

- Ah, que malo eres – se queja él en tono aniñado.

- De todas formas, gracias por eso.

- ¡Wah, Mukuchan me agradeció! – habla fingiendo sorpresa, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal.

- Seh, y no esperes que lo haga por nada en un buen tiempo.

- Va bene… nunca le he esperado Mukuchan – se ríe – pero si lo hiciste una vez, lo harás dos.

Comienzo a sentir los ojos pesados, y Byakuran parece notarlo.

- ¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Tienes cara de cansancio – me aconseja.

- No tengo sueño – le digo, aunque sé que es mentira.

Byakuran se ríe entre dientes y se para, acercándose a mi e inclinándose.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto cuando el tira de las mantas debajo de mí, sacándolas de mi espalda.

- Intento que duermas – me dice, cubriéndome con las sábanas.

- Tsk – chasqueo la lengua, pero igual me dejo cubrir por la calidez de las mantas.

Inconscientemente me acomodo de lado, así es como acostumbro dormir. Él, sonriendo, vuelve a sentarse al final de la cama. Comenzamos a hablar de algunos de nuestros gustos, así descubro que su comida favorita es la lasagna, le gustan las películas de terror y los libros de ciencia ficción, que a veces lee manga por culpa de que su hermanita otaku le pego la costumbre, y de que cuando era niño tenía una colección de frasquitos con arena o tierra de los diferentes lugares que había visitado.

Yo escucho divertido sus anécdotas, haciendo algún comentario de vez en cuando, deambulando entre el sueño y la vigilia.

Pero estar tirado ahí me amodorra, mantener la conversación me es más difícil cada segundo. De a ratos mis ojos se cierran, pero los abro en un vano intento de ver al albino sentado a mis pies, aunque solo logro ver una bruma blancuzca que, según yo, es su cabello.

Cuando la pesadez en mis ojos es demasiada, dejo que se cierren.

No tardo ni cinco segundo en dormirme profundamente.

_Byakuran me despierta repentinamente._

_- ¡Mukuro! – me grita, extrañamente usando mi nombre y no ese estúpido apodo – No te duermas cuando te estoy hablando…_

_Me mira de lado, sonriéndome, y yo siento mis mejillas calentarse. Él se ríe._

_- Ahora, te estaba diciendo que… - pero no lo escucho, porque estoy muy ocupado viendo el lugar donde me encuentro. Estoy en un pozo…_

_Byakuran esta vestido con un smoking blanco, con un sombrero de copa del mismo color, y tiene orejas y cola de… ¿lobo?... Bien, si, las tiene. Esta sentado sobre un pastel de un color rosa muy molesto a la vista y el pastel esta sobre un hongo amarillo de tamaño monstruoso que, además, tiene dos puntitos negros y brillantes como ojos, y una sonrisa en forma de número tres. El suelo está cubierto de motitas blancas y azules que brillan y se mueven, como si temblaran._

_Luego me miro a mi mismo, y por intentar pararme casi me caigo de mi propio hongo monstruoso con cara de homosexual; tengo puesto un vestido de maid muy corto para mi propio gusto, de color azul marino y blanco, unas medias a medio muslo con holanes y moños, que están sostenidas por un portaligas negro. Unos guantes largos que dejan a la vista los dedos - y que se parecen mucho a las medias- me cubren parte de los brazos, y por alguna razón una de mis manos está jugando con un mechón de cabello que cae de una de las coletas a un lado de mi cabeza, atadas con grandes lazos de raso negro, el mismo tipo de lazo que adorna la vincha de tela en mi cabeza._

_Y, como agregado, tengo una cola de gato, con orejas incluidas._

_- B-Byakuran – digo, por alguna razón avergonzado – Está nevando – extiendo mi mano enguantada y abro la boca, dejando entrar algunos de los copos de nieve verdes y dulces. Cierro los ojos._

_Cuando los abro, me encuentro en una especie de cabaña; tiene una ventana abierta, frente a la cual hay un televisor encendido y un sofá celeste. En él está sentado un tipo que, según se, es el tío de Byakuran. Cuando me ve, le hago un gesto para indicarle que no le diga a nadie que estoy ahí, y me escondo detrás de él._

_Espero un momento, mientras el tío de Byakuran lee el diario, y entonces el tan nombrado albino se asoma por la ventana y comienza a hablar con su tío. Detrás de él está nevando._

_Yo salgo de mi escondite y, cuando Byakuran me ve, trepa por la ventana y entra. Me alejo un poco de él, y él me imita._

_De pronto, recuerdo algo._

_- ¿Dónde están Fran y Chrome? – pregunto, exaltado._

_Byakuran niega con la cabeza, con expresión triste. Me acerco a él y miro por la ventana, viendo a los recién nombrados haciendo un muñeco de nieve sobre el agua del mar; están en la playa con trajes de baño, y está nevando._

_Yo me abrazo al albino._

_- ¿No podemos hacer nada?_

_- Ya es tarde – me responde con tono melodramático._

_Me lleva a la cocina, donde están otras tres personas; un chico y dos chicas que conozco pero no sé exactamente identificar. Según se, son amigos de Byakuran._

_Están sentados en un kotatsu, jugando un juego de mesa. El albino me tira sobre este y me desprende la camisa, acariciando mi espalda._

_Estamos en una especie de escenario, colgados a muchos metros del suelo en una cama, frente a mucha gente y con la suave luz que nos llega de los reflectores que están debajo nuestro. _

_- ¿Es la primera vez que haces esto? – me pregunta Byakuran, sobre mi y con una sonrisa suave._

_Yo asiento, mirando hacia abajo. Parece como si se estuviera llevando a cabo una obra de teatro o algo así, y esta no es la única cama colgada sobre los reflectores._

_Byakuran besa mi cuello, no con fuerza o como si su intención fuera morderme, más bien con suavidad._

- Hm…-

_Suelto un suspiro, cerrando los ojos._

_- Te quiero Mukuchan – me susurra al oído, pasando sus manos por mi pecho._

_Estoy desnudo, al igual que el. Esta sobre mí. Entre mis piernas._

- Nhh –

_Sus manos trazan un camino por mis muslos, su boca presiona en la mía. _

- Ah… mhh…

_Arqueo mi espalda, sintiendo como baja por mi mandíbula dejando besos y suaves mordidas, mientras su mano derecha trabaja entre mis muslos._

- Ah… mmhh-ah… hah-

_Jadeo en su cuello, con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos alrededor de sus hombros._

_- Hah… - jadea el también._

_Abre mis piernas mas, acomodándolas a los lados de su cintura._

- Ahh… Bya… Byakuran

_Un gemido estrangulado sale de mi garganta. Byakuran me besa, empujando dentro mío._

- B-Bya-ahh… nhh –

_Se mueve rápido, haciéndome gemir y arquear la espalda. _

- Mh- … ahh… ahhh –

_Se siente como pequeñas descargas eléctricas, como un cosquilleo intenso._

- Ahh

_Él muerde mi cuello._

- … Hah… Ahhh…

- Ahhh… ngh – suspiro y me quejo.

Abro los ojos con lentitud, desorientado. No sé bien donde estoy, y a duras penas entiendo lo que está pasando.

Tardo un poco en comprenderlo. Me incorporo con lentitud, algo mareado.

Estoy en mi cama.

A los pies de ella esta, aún, Byakuran.

_Mierda…_

La realidad me cae encima como un balde de agua helada y, al contrario, mi cuerpo se calienta.

No me da vergüenza el sexo, ni estar desnudo, ni siquiera gemir, pero es la primera vez en estos 18 años que tengo un… ¿Cómo se les llama?... Sueño húmedo, ¿verdad?... Jamás había tenido uno, y resulta que el primero es con un hombre –eso no me molesta, soy abiertamente bisexual y he estado con mas hombres que mujeres en mi vida-, que soy el uke, y que además ese hombre no es ni más ni menos que Byakuran Gesso. Ah, y si a eso le agregamos el hecho de que, mientras yo gemía seguramente a viva voz, el estaba felizmente al lado mío oyéndolo todo…

_Realmente, ahora… quisiera morirme._

Esto no estaba entre mis planes.

- Ah, ya despertaste Mukuchan – me dice, volteando un poco el rostro, sonriendo con ese gesto que usa cada vez más seguido. Con los ojos cerrados y una mueca dulce.

- Ah… si… - respondo, saliendo de mis pensamientos repentinamente.

Byakuran abre ligeramente los ojos, sonriéndome casi con dulzura. Extraño.

Igual de extraño que mi reacción. No soy de esas personas que se sonrojan y desvían la mirada como colegialas enamoradas, así que de inmediato regreso mi mirada a él. Luego de un rato, es el albino quien corta la conexión de nuestros ojos, desviando su rostro para mirar al frente con los párpados cerrados.

Frunzo el seño.

Y suelto un suspiro ahogado, al darme cuenta de una presión incómoda entre mis piernas.

_Mal momento para esto…_

De pronto soy consciente de la urgente necesidad de encontrar un alivio a mi actual situación. Aprieto los dientes, vigilando a Byakuran, y muevo mis piernas tratando de rozar de alguna manera no muy notoria la indeseada erección.

Mis muslos rozan apenas, dándome una muy fugaz sensación de alivio que deja un hormigueo en mi cuerpo y un deseo casi tangible por más fricción. Me muerdo la lengua para reprimir un suspiro que podría alertar a mi inoportuno compañero de habitación.

Entonces él habla.

- ¿Por qué tan callado Mukuchan?

Sus palabras hacen que detenga mis movimientos y me quede estático en la posición en la que estoy. Justo un segundo después el albino voltea a verme con esa sonrisa tranquila que últimamente lleva.

- ¿C-Cu… - aclaro mi garganta antes de seguir, al notar que estoy balbuceando - ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve… dormido?

No puedo evitar que un suave jadeo impaciente salga de mis labios antes de llegar a cerrarlos. Byakuran sonríe, no estoy seguro si es por la pregunta o porque notó ese sonido tan ajeno a mi saliendo de mi boca.

- Media hora más o menos, ¿Por qué?

Niego con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

- Saber…

_Últimamente todo ha sido tan extraño. Mi comportamiento… y no solo yo, también él._

Byakuran vuelve a voltearse; yo espero un segundo, dos, tres, para asegurarme de que no volverá a mirarme, antes de mover siquiera un musculo.

Al primer movimiento levanto mi rodilla, la parte interna de mi muslo roza suavemente la punta de mi miembro. Aprieto los dientes de nuevo.

Jadeo. Al levantar la otra rodilla, me es más fácil crear esa suave fricción que no estoy seguro si ayuda o empeora la situación.

Comienzo a bajar y subir mi pierna derecha con lentitud, intentando no llamar la atención de Byakuran. Contengo otro jadeo mordiéndome la lengua, mientras el albino tararea una melodía que no llego a definir.

Abro los ojos, sin tiempo a preguntarme cuando los cerré, al notar como las palmas de mis manos duelen; estoy apretando con fuerza las sábanas. Mi pierna se mueve con más rapidez, ya una simple y suave fricción no es suficiente.

Gruño, hastiado, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Es imposible que este tipo tenga tal efecto en mí.

Vuelvo a jadear sin notarlo, mis piernas moviéndose en un ritmo más rápido, sin conseguir absolutamente nada.

- Nhhgh – muerdo el interior de mi mejilla para evitar que otro sonido que no quiero que salga pase por mis labios.

Entonces, como antes, me congelo al escuchar una risa. Una risa suave pero que, en el silencio de la habitación, se oye perfectamente.

Y solo entonces noto todo lo que me he movido, el ruido que he hecho. Puedo perfectamente escuchar el sonido de mi respiración apresurada, el bombeo de mi corazón cuyo imperturbable y rítmico golpeteo podría ver contra mi pecho de no estar vestido. Todo esta tan silencioso que, por unos segundos, puedo oír el zumbido de una mosca atrapada contra la ventana.

Byakuran sonríe, _me_ sonríe, con esa sonrisa que ponen las personas cuando todo ocurre como ellos lo planeaban, y se acerca a mí mirándome con los ojos semi-abiertos y el rostro ladeado.

Lo miro fijamente, como en shock, olvidando por completo mi vergüenza -_¿Vergüenza?_-

- Mukuchan – susurra con su rostro cercano al mío. _Muy cercano_ - , es divertido ver como haces esas cosas cuando crees que no te veo, - señala un espejo de cuerpo entero olvidado en un rincón de la habitación con un leve movimiento de su cabeza- y me gusta escuchar esos sonidos tan impropios de ti que haces estando excitado. Pero… - se acerca un poco más, con lentitud, mezclando su cálido y dulce aliento con mi respiración – si debo ser sincero, no me basta con tenerte solo en sueños.

Me parece que todo pasa en cámara lenta. Byakuran entrecierra los ojos, acercando su rostro solo un poco más, lo suficiente para rozar sus labios con los míos.

Al segundo siguiente nos estamos besando como si fuera lo único que nos quedara en la vida.

Las yemas de los dedos de su mano izquierda rozan mi mejilla, moviéndose hacia atrás y colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. Presiona en la zona donde el hueso de mi mandíbula se junta con el lóbulo de mi oreja, dejando una sensación extraña cuando la presión cede y sus dedos bajan acariciando con suavidad mi cuello.

Suspiro. El beso se vuelve más lento, su lengua dentro de mi boca me da un ligero cosquilleo de placer. Escucho perfectamente nuestras respiraciones pesadas, cálidas, mezclándose. El albino separa su boca de la mía unos centímetros, solo unos segundos que utiliza para tomar aire. Con los ojos aun cerrados, ambos movemos el rostro hacia adelante; cuando nuestros labios se tocan vuelve a nacer un beso descontrolado, mucho más apasionado que el anterior.

_Supongo que…_

Una de mis manos se apoya en su pecho. No empujo, al contrario, tiro de su ropa con impaciencia para acercarlo más, movido por un repentino deseo plasmado en el beso. Mi otro brazo rodea con cuidado su cuello; él se inclina sobre mí, empujando su lengua contra la mía con lujuria, y abraza mi cintura mientras que con su mano libre toma la fina sábana que cubre mis piernas.

… _ya no hay vuelta atrás ¿eh?_

Desliza la tela sobre mis muslos, lo suficiente como para dejar ver mis pantalones y el notorio bulto en mi entrepierna.

Jadeo cuando su mano lo presiona descaradamente, antes de desprender los botones y tirar con suavidad de mis jeans. Sin siquiera pensar en despegar mis labios de los suyos, levanto mi trasero sosteniéndome de su cuello con ambas manos; Byakuran me sostiene con un brazo mientras que con el otro desliza la prenda hasta debajo de mis rodillas. Sin soltarme, hace lo mismo con la ropa interior.

_Pues bien…_

- Yo me encargo de esto, Mukuchan – separa su boca lo suficiente como para susurrarme esas palabras, antes de volver a distraerme con un nuevo beso que me tumba el cerebro. Acaba de quitarme la ropa, arrojándola al suelo, y se acomoda entre mis rodillas.

No puedo evitar gemir con fuerza dentro del beso, mi cadera sube como reflejo, buscando más contacto con la mano que acaba de envolver mi erección. Vuelvo a gemir, notando el cosquilleo que se extiende por mis nervios dejando una sensación de hormigueo en mis muslos.

No debo esperar mucho para volver a sentirlo, esta vez con mayor intensidad, mientras esa mano sube y baja con rapidez.

_... no quiero que la haya._

Un jadeo es lo primero que escapa de mis labios cuando, al cortar repentinamente el beso, apoyo mi frente en su hombro izquierdo.

- Escucharte jadeando ahora es más excitante que hacerlo mientras tienes un sueño húmedo – comenta en mi oído, como si estuviéramos hablando de las noticias de hoy en la mañana.

- Q-Qué… oíste… aahhnh – eso definitivamente no tiene el tono que pensaba darle.

Un gemido estrangulado vuelve a dejar mis labios, idéntico al anterior, cuando Byakuran añade algo de presión a los movimientos de su mano.

Flexiono los dedos de mis pies, presionando los costados del albino entre mis rodillas.

- Pues, para ser sincero, gemías mucho. Y jadeabas. Como ahora, Mukuchan – la sonrisa en sus labios es casi tangible, la oigo en el tono de su voz aunque no pueda verla – Ah… y también decías mi nombre.

Abro la boca para responder, pero solo sale un gemido demasiado agudo para mi gusto. Él se ríe, yo frunzo el seño. Lo muerdo. Con fuerza.

Un sonido muy parecido a un siseo de dolor sale de sus labios, pero la sonrisa triunfante me dura poco cuando una serie de cortos gemidos se abre paso desde mi garganta hasta mi boca. Muevo mi cadera de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, acompañando los movimientos de su mano; ladeo el rostro, apoyando mi mejilla derecha en su hombro y respirando en su cuello, jadeando en su cuello.

Gimiendo.

Cierro los ojos y flexiono nuevamente los dedos de mis pies cuando la sensación de cosquilleo se vuelve más fuerte. Presiono la tela de su camisa entre mis dedos, abrazándome con más fuerza a su espalda.

Sus dedos parecen expertos al deslizarse sobre mi piel, tocando los lugares exactos para hacerme gemir con fuerza.

- B-Bya—mh - muerdo mi lengua para evitar que mis labios me traicionen y pronuncien su nombre.

Vuelve a reír.

- Dilo

Niego con la cabeza. Él presiona en la punta de mi erección.

- Hm—Ahhnn

- Dilo, Mukuchan

- Nh-ngh.. n-no- nhh

Presiona más fuerte, deslizando sus dedos hacia arriba con lentitud.

- Hahh… B-ah… nnhh – jadeo, casi quedándome sin aliento- hahh Bya-hh – siento la necesidad de decir su nombre, pero con la poca consciencia de orgullo que me queda me muerdo la lengua y elijo cerrar la boca.

- ¿No vas a decir mi nombre, Mukuchan? – esta sonriendo. Lame mi cuello, succionando con avidez en la curva de mi cuello y mordiendo con suavidad.

- B- mh… Bya- - aprieto los labios, los muerdo y los abro para dejar salir un jadeo – B-Bya.. nhhhaa

Sus labios forman una sonrisa sobre mi piel, mientras dos de sus dedos se cierran en torno a la punta de mi miembro y aprietan con fuerza sobre la sensible piel.

Contengo el aire, jadeo. No puedo aguantarlo. Siento un hormigueo en la lengua que me pide con urgencia gritar su nombre.

_Al diablo con el orgullo._

- Byaku—ah-aahnhhh… – muevo mi cadera hacia arriba con desesperación, jadeando y gimiendo, no puedo soportar esto, tanto placer me nubla la mente – B-Byakuran… ¡Byakuran-nhh!

Suspira casi imperceptiblemente, presionando su mano en mi espalda para incorporarme un poco. Yo me aferro a su espalda como si la vida se me fuera en ello, jadeo con la mente completamente en blanco, sigo gimiendo cada vez más alto, pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez; su mano continúa tocando y presionando, experta.

- Ahh-ah Bya… Byakuran… nhhh-ah

De repente, es como si algo en mi interior se rompiera. La presión en mi bajo vientre se libera en un momento en que todo mi raciocinio desaparece, lo único que importa es ese placer intenso y cosquilleante y la mano del albino que extiende esa sensación por más tiempo.

Jadeo contra su piel, mordiendo por segunda vez la misma zona entre su cuello y su hombro. Vuelvo a gemir con fuerza y muerdo con fiereza, haciendo que se queje. La saliva moja mis labios y su piel, humedeciendo más mientras su mano me arrastra al final de mi orgasmo.

Acabado el impresionante orgasmo que tuve hace apenas segundos, caigo en cuenta de la situación y escucho mi acelerada respiración. Byakuran mira con gracia su mano, de la que escurre un líquido blanco y espeso. Ni es necesario aclarar qué es.

- Tengo curiosidad – sus ojos suben hasta encontrarse con los míos, semicerrados - ¿A qué sabe Mukuro-kun?

Como siempre, utiliza una nueva forma para referirse a mí. Por un momento no entiendo bien sus palabras, hasta que lo veo llevarse la mano a la boca, lamiendo apenas un poco. Hago una cara de impresión, extrañado.

- ¿Por qué me miras así Mukuchan? – pregunta, dirigiendo su mirada a mí nuevamente. La forma tan intensa con la que me mira por entre los mechones blancos hace que un placentero estremecimiento me recorra el cuerpo entero; sus ojos destilan deseo, y una sensación fuerte, algo que aún no me atrevo a nombrar – Probablemente tu lo hagas también algún día.

Las comisuras de su boca se estiran ligeramente hacia arriba, mientras continúa mirándome con esos ojos claros que tienen el mismo encanto ligeramente místico de aquellas serpientes de la India. Aún contra mi voluntad, mis mejillas se vuelven solo un poco más rojas.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

- Quizá… algún día – enseguida me percato de que nuestras palabras prometen algo más que la ronda de sexo de una noche.

Muy en contra de lo que quiero, admito que una sensación de felicidad enciende mi pecho.

Byakuran se inclina sobre mí con suavidad, besando mis labios con la misma ligereza y cuidado que tiene una abeja al posarse sobre una flor. Abro mi boca con lentitud, respondiendo el beso de la misma manera lenta y pausada; la manera en que nuestras lenguas se rozan despierta en mí un deseo más profundo, y puedo comenzar a sentir aquello que vi brillar en la mirada del albino…

- Hhmmmh

Su mano toma mi mejilla, levantando un poco mi rostro y haciendo que su lengua roce un punto sensible en la mía; mientras tanto, va bajando mi cuerpo hasta que mi espalda vuelve a tocar el mullido colchón. Su pecho se apoya completamente sobre el mío.

- ¿Te parece si continuamos? – me pregunta, manteniendo sus labios a solo dos o tres centímetros de los míos.

- Si… - es lo que llego a articular, mientras sus labios recorren mi cuello dejando besos tan suaves como toques de mariposa, lamidas cálidas y mordidas - Hmmh…

No sé si sea exactamente bueno para mi pobre organismo, pero en estos momentos todo eso me importa un bledo. Quiero –_necesito_- sentirlo dentro de mí, por muy extraño que suene, mi cuerpo lo desea, lo pide.

Ante mi respuesta, Byakuran se incorpora con la misma lentitud con la que hace todo en estos momentos. Me sonríe con algo que puedo reconocer como cariño, avanzando hasta una pequeña bolsa sobre la mesa al otro lado de la habitación. Cuando vuelve, puedo ver que trae una pequeña botella en su mano.

- ¿Qué…

- Verás Mukuchan – me dice - , traje esto por si se daba la oportunidad de usarlo. Recuerdo que me dejaste una sensación algo incómoda ese día en el sillón…

- Tú te lo buscaste – le sonrío de lado.

- Puede que tengas razón en eso, como tú ahora te estás buscando que rompa tu trasero de la peor manera posible en este mismo momento. Pero, con sinceridad, prefiero hacerte el amor más que follarte como un animal… así que voy a cuidar un poco de mi adorable Mukuchan.

Me sonríe, mostrándome la botellita, y a mí no me sorprende para nada el hecho de que me diga todo eso de manera tan directa y cruda. Así nos hemos estado llevando desde el primer día.

Mis ojos siguen sus movimientos cuando comienza a desprenderse la camisa; su piel blanca queda al descubierto, de un ligero tono rosado. Se quita los zapatos sin siquiera desprenderlos y deja caer sus jeans con rapidez, dejando todo en el piso excepto los bóxers, única prenda que aún lo cubre. Miro con descaro el muy notable bulto debajo de la tela.

_Al diablo con el recato_…

Y abro los ojos quizá un poco más que de costumbre, al notar el tamaño.

… _Mierda, esto ya da miedo._

Vuelve a su lugar entre mis piernas, acomodándose. Me mira y, sonriendo con esa cara de pervertido que pone a veces, desliza sus manos por debajo de mi playera de mangas largas. Sus dedos, largos y de apariencia delicada, rozan cada centímetro de piel que se les interpone. Y eso incluye, por supuesto, mis pezones. Juega con ellos, mirando atentamente mis reacciones; los aprieta, los roza y los presiona, dibuja un círculo con la punta de su dedo índice, fría a comparación del calor que enciende mi cuerpo. Yo cierro los ojos, suspiro, dejo salir gemidos suaves y jadeos; me permito, por esta vez, complacerlo y complacerme, dejando de lado el orgullo que para nada me ayudará en esta ocasión.

Deja de jugar con las pequeñas protuberancias en mi pecho ante una mirada mía. La tela cae sobre ellos por unos segundos, rozando incómodamente con la piel extra sensitiva. Luego me veo liberado de la molesta sensación cuando Byakuran me quita la última prenda de ropa.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que el aún tiene su ropa interior, y eso molesta mi camino.

- Esto está definitivamente de más – lo miro con una sonrisa de lado y un brillo lujurioso en los ojos. El albino se incorpora sobre sus rodillas, dejándome lidiar con el pequeño problema; meto mis pulgares dentro de la banda elástica de sus bóxers y los bajo de un tirón, viendo como Byakuran hace un gesto, soltando un jadeo ante la fricción.

Lo observo durante unos segundos, mirando el tamaño de su erección. Se nota que está excitado y… además, el muy cabrón está bastante bien dotado. Comienzo a pensar si realmente _eso_ va a poder entrar en mí.

En un repentino impulso, pongo la palma de mi mano en su pecho y empujo con fuerza, tomándolo desprevenido y tirándolo hacia atrás. Aprovechando la situación, retiro completamente la prenda y la arrojo hacia un lado, olvidándola por completo.

A cuatro patas, me inclino sobre él.

- Recuerdo algo… - le digo, bajando el rostro para besar su cuello – de ese día, que realmente me agradó…

Doy una fuerte mordida en el mismo lugar donde previamente había hincado mis colmillos, mientras mi mano baja a su entrepierna.

- Probaremos si a ti también te gusta – le digo, dejando un beso en sus labios y bajando hasta la altura de su miembro. El se apoya en sus antebrazos, dirigiéndome una mirada lujuriosa.

Sin mediar palabras, doy una lamida a la punta, sintiendo un sabor salado del líquido transparente que sale de ella. Abro la boca y meto solo esa parte, succionando con suavidad y escuchando un gruñido muy claro de parte de Byakuran. Mi lengua hace lo suyo, como si tuviera mente propia recorre cada milímetro de esa piel fina y suave y muy sensible; bajo un poco dejando que mis labios húmedos de saliva se deslicen por el miembro del albino, tomándolo lentamente dentro de mi boca.

Mi lengua sube y baja con lentitud, se enrolla y presiona, succiono suave y fuerte, raspo ciertas zonas con los dientes mientras mi mano derecha se encarga de lo que –aún- no está en mi boca. Mientras tanto, la otra se encarga de controlar la cadera del albino, que amenaza con enterrar su erección hasta el fondo de mi garganta.

Doy una suave mordida, haciendo que suelte un gemido y jadee. Sé que me está mirando, y me gustaría ver la cara que trae ahora. Desafortunadamente, estoy muy ocupado.

Curioso por saber hasta dónde puedo aguantar, bajo más con deliberada lentitud; Byakuran gime con fuerza y aprieta las sábanas, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y dejando salir entrecortados jadeos.

Subo hasta arriba, mordiendo ligeramente la piel de la punta y provocando que su cadera suba en reflejo. Me río, separando mi boca para dar una lamida, y entonces vuelvo a meterlo en mi boca y bajo.

Con cuidado de no provocarme arcadas, continúo bajando más que antes; la saliva escurre de las comisuras de mi boca y moja completamente mis labios, haciendo más fácil el movimiento de arriba hacia abajo que parece estar volviendo loco al albino.

Repaso la piel con mi lengua, buscando una zona sensible que encuentro rápidamente al rozar con suavidad una vena que resalta un poco. Byakuran gime y jadea, empujando su cadera hacia arriba con fuerza; yo dejo que lo haga, parándolo antes de que llegue demasiado dentro.

Subo con lentitud, volviendo a rozar el mismo punto pero esta vez sosteniendo su cadera con ambas manos para evitar que repita el movimiento anterior. Respiro lento y pausado, pues no es fácil hacerlo con algo así manteniendo tu boca ocupada.

Y entonces decido que es suficiente, subo mi boca lentamente, hasta dejar la punta dentro. Succiono fuertemente una vez más, arrancando un alto y desesperado gemido de la garganta de mi inquilino.

Levanto mi rostro y lo veo, él me mira con los ojos entreabiertos, con una fina capa de sudor cubriéndole el cuerpo y con la respiración dificultosa.

- ¿Dónde… - hace una pausa, tomando aire – aprendiste eso?

- No es algo que suelo hacer, créeme. Debes ser el segundo o tercer hombre al que se lo hago – sonrío con suficiencia. El me devuelve la sonrisa.

- Y también seré el último, Mukuchan.

- ¿Ah sí? – me dejo caer bajo su peso, recuperando nuevamente la posición de él arriba y yo abajo - ¿Qué harás, me cortarás la lengua?

Niega con la cabeza, divertido.

- Para nada Mukuchan, quiero que sigas haciéndomelo a mí. Simplemente… serás mío y de nadie más.

Toma la botellita que había dejado olvidada en la mesita de noche, abriéndola y presionando para sacar un poco del gel transparente y aplicarlo en dos de sus dedos.

- No creo que esto duela, _cariño_. Pero si lo hace dímelo, no quiero lastimarte.

Haciendo caso omiso a la parte del dolor, le reprocho la forma de referirse a mí.

- No me digas cariño.

Como esperaba, el se ríe por lo bajo. Coloca mis piernas en una mejor posición, casi doblándome y dejando mi trasero hacia arriba, en perfecto ángulo para su vista.

- Es solo para que te acostumbres a escucharlo,_ amor_.

Dándome rápidamente por vencido, no continúo la discusión. Y de todos modos no lo hubiera hecho, pues estoy muy ocupado tratando de reprimir la sensación que me dan los dedos húmedos de Byakuran rondando peligrosamente cerca de mi trasero.

- Ya tengo ganas de saber qué tan estrecho eres Mukuchan, así que será bastante rápido.

No respondo, pues en seguida entra el primer dedo. Se siente extraño, _muy_ extraño, el cómo entra y sale sin detenerse, como se curva y se dobla en mi interior, como esa sensación nueva y desconocida para mí es algo incómoda y a la vez placentera.

- Hmm – jadeo, para luego abrir ligeramente los ojos, viendo a Byakuran de costado por la posición de mi rostro.

- ¿Qué sientes? – me pregunta, empujando su dedo hasta que su nudillo choca con mi entrada.

- Es… raro – intento explicarme entre el hormigueo placentero que me causa la sensación de su dedo y lo ajeno que se siente al mismo tiempo – Se… s-se siente bien – jadeo cuando lo flexiona – pero extraño… al mismo tiempo. N-Nunca… había he… cho esto antes… - confieso.

- Ohh mira… entonces esto de aquí es aún virgen Mukuchan – habla como pensando en voz alta, acentuando el "esto de aquí" con un movimiento de su dedo completamente dentro de mí.

- Haahh – jadeo, arqueando un poco la espalda. Quiero más.

Y Byakuran lo entiende, añadiendo el segundo dedo de forma repentina, empujándolo hasta el fondo y moviendo ambos dedos a un ritmo seguido, retorciéndolos, raspando, buscando algo.

- Bya—B-Byakuran… nhh ahh-ah – tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás, presionando el colchón, cuando sus dedos expertos encuentran con rapidez mi próstata. Hacen completo uso de la bola de nervios, rozando, raspando, empujando, metiendo y sacando, haciéndome gemir.

Puedo ver perfectamente cómo sus dedos desaparecen dentro de mí. La sola idea me hace gemir, verlo es demasiado gráfico.

Intenta separar los dedos, lográndolo con un poco de dificultad. Entre mis párpados semi-abiertos, con los ojos nublados, puedo ver el deseo, casi una desesperación por estar dentro mío. Y, al mismo tiempo, mi cuerpo también lo desea, casi diría que lo necesita.

_Al diablo con preparación mental y física, lo quiero dentro mío ahora, quiero que me haga el amor de la forma más dura._

- Hazlo – jadeo, sin poder evitar que suene más a una petición que a una orden.

- Aún no termino…

- Al carajo con eso, lo soportaré si duele

_Lo quiero hasta el fondo…_

Byakuran sonríe, sin quitar sus dedos de mi interior ni dejar de moverlos. Baja mi cadera hasta una altura donde le es fácil y cómodo penetrarme, un ángulo desde el cual curiosamente aún puedo ver un poco de sus dedos siendo engullidos por mi piel.

El albino abre los dedos, separándolos lo más posible como a una tijera. Con la otra mano toma mi cadera, se inclina sobre mí hasta que nuestros pechos se tocan y siento como se acomoda mejor entre mis piernas.

Mientras tanto, sus dedos no dejan de presionar sin piedad sobre esa bola de nervios que me hace gemir.

En una especie de trance leve, puedo sentir como su mano presiona mi cadera.

… _donde nadie me ha tocado._

Y entonces, de un solo empujón, entra.

No para hasta llegar al fondo, me hace gemir hasta pensar que voy a desgarrarme la garganta. Esto definitivamente hubiera dolido, si no fuera por dos razones muy importantes, una es que su miembro instantáneamente presiona con fuerza en mi próstata, la otra es que sus dedos… siguen adentro. Moviéndose de adentro a afuera, apretando descaradamente, dándome un inimaginable placer.

Y si, en verdad, el maldito cabrón está _muy bien dotado_. Tanto que, ante la repentina intrusión, siento unas punzadas de dolor que se mezclan con el increíble placer dando como resultado una fuerte sensación bastante masoquista, que se siente endemoniadamente bien.

Byakuran, sobre mí, gime con fuerza, recargando su frente en mi hombro.

- No puedo creer… lo apretado que eres…

_No sé si tomar eso como un cumplido o un insulto._

Presiono mis dedos en su espalda, gimiendo al sentir el incesante cosquilleo dentro de mí. Jamás había sentido algo parecido, y la sensación amenaza con llevarme más lejos de lo que puedo soportar, ¿Será por esto que muchos prefieren estar debajo en el sexo? Eso siempre me había causado algo de curiosidad, pero esta es la primera vez que lo pongo en práctica.

Byakuran levanta la mirada, fijándola en mis ojos.

- ¿Duele? – pregunta, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás al empujarla con el puente de su nariz.

- Te va a doler a ti si no empiezas a moverte – respondo, subiendo una mano hasta su cabeza y enterrando los dedos entre su cabello.

El albino sonríe, besando el lugar donde resalta mi nuez de Adán. Cuando deja de presionar mi cuello, vuelvo mi rostro a una posición más cómoda y presiono en su nuca, atrayendo su boca a la mía. Mientras me besa, mueve su cadera hacia atrás y, en conjunto con sus dedos, vuelve a entrar hasta el fondo.

Agradezco que el beso calle un poco mis gemidos, porque dentro de mi cabeza puedo escuchar cómo sonarían. Definitivamente mi voz no quedaría bien en una octava más alta.

En reacción, yo mismo me muevo hacia abajo para encontrar su cadera con la mía. Más profundo. Vuelve a repetir el movimiento, agregándole algo más de fuerza, puedo sentir perfectamente cómo se mueve, y como sus dedos se retuercen en el estrecho espacio.

Separo mis labios de los suyos, sintiendo como el aire no me es suficiente. Jadeo, intentando que algo de oxígeno llegue a mis pulmones para aliviar esa sensación de que están a punto de explotar. Lograr eso me cuesta, por alguna razón solo puedo jadear… y definitivamente Byakuran no ayuda, aumentando el ritmo insistente de sus embestidas.

De todas formas, no puedo quejarme, yo mismo acompaño sus movimientos con los míos.

Muerde mi cuello, causándome una sensación dolorosa y al mismo tiempo placentera; estoy sobre esa fina línea que separa el placer del dolor, me siento un masoquista.

Byakuran gruñe, o más bien suena a un gemido gutural. Mis cuerdas vocales deciden acompañarlo, mientras entierro mis uñas en su espalda. Retira los dedos, sacándolos con un movimiento fluido que puedo sentir a la perfección, que me hace jadear insistentemente. Una de sus manos sostiene con fuerza mi cadera, mientras la otra sube un poco mi pierna derecha, abriéndola y flexionando mi rodilla.

El nuevo ángulo aporta sensaciones más fuertes, y por la forma en que siento ese intenso cosquilleo con cada una de sus penetraciones puedo decir con certeza que está golpeando mi próstata.

Arqueo mi espalda, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Él se incorpora un poco, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Sigo gimiendo, él se acopla a los sonidos, ambos nos movemos acompasados; sin quererlo suelto un gemido alto cuando Byakuran empuja mi cadera hacia arriba, en una posición algo extraña pero que se siente demasiado bien, y a él no parece requerirle mucho esfuerzo. En esa posición puedo ver bastante bien cada uno de sus movimientos, como entra y sale rápidamente, y es tal el placer que siento que me cuesta levantar la cabeza y mantener los ojos abiertos mientras veo como se mueve, penetrándome. El parece notarlo, y ríe ante mi rostro; no puedo especificar exactamente como me veo, pero sé que tengo las mejillas endemoniadamente sonrojadas y, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, solo puedo – con desgano- describirme a mí mismo en una palabra…

… _uke…_

¡Sí, estoy siendo el uke! Por dios, estoy dejando que me rompan el trasero de esta manera, y lo peor es que me está gustando demasiado. No solo porque el simple hecho de que me toque me hace sentir extrañamente bien y me excita tanto, sino porque me estoy dejando hacer con una facilidad increíble.

Esto es algo que jamás había hecho, nunca permití que alguien me mantuviera abajo, siempre fui el seme durante cada noche de sexo. Por eso, puedo decirlo, siento esto como si fuera la primera vez que tengo sexo en toda mi vida.

Como un uke al que están desvirgando.

_Aunque, ahora, soy eso exactamente…_

Vuelvo a gemir, apretando los dientes y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás otra vez, enterrándola en la almohada mientras escucho su risa entrecortada. Uno de sus dedos se pasea por mi pecho levantado, dejándome una sensación caliente y cosquilleante, y haciéndome gemir cuando su uña se entierra un poco en uno de mis pezones.

Pega su cuerpo al mío, dejando la mínima distancia posible.

- Mukuchan – lo oigo murmurar en mi oído - ¿No te espantarás si… te digo que me enamoré de ti?

Jadea, esta sonriendo.

Vuelvo a gemir, casi un grito, y me abrazo a él con más fuerza. Byakuran tiene su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, nuestras respiraciones y jadeos se mezclan creando un ambiente caliente a nuestro alrededor. Bajo una de mis manos para tomar su brazo y abro los ojos intentando enfocarlo, viéndolo borroso, y siento como algo pequeño rebalsa de uno de mis ojos y rueda por mi mejilla hasta ser parado por la lengua del albino.

_¿Lágrimas?_

No solo mi vista, sino que mi cerebro también está nublado. Anestesiado por tanto placer, pero puedo reconocer perfectamente por qué tengo los ojos aguados; recuerdo haber visto a algunos lagrimear por el placer pero, como todo, esta es la primera vez que me ocurre.

_Y yo creía que las lágrimas de placer eran una exageración._

Cierro los ojos, apretando las sábanas con la mano que resbaló desde el brazo de Byakuran hasta la cama, y ladeo la cabeza, gimiendo. Absolutamente todo mi mundo se reduce a esta cama, a la sensación del albino dentro y sobre mí.

… _esto es demasiado…_

- Byakuran… - susurro, mientras el succiona en mi cuello.

… _no tardaré mucho más…_

Siento perfectamente como mis músculos se tensan, se contraen; Byakuran, con su frente apoyada en mi hombro, deja salir un gemido gutural.

… _voy a… _

Presiona mi mano con la suya.

- Mukuro – gruñe, ante una nueva contracción de mis músculos.

Jadeo.

Con la espalda arqueada, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, contengo el aliento. Aprieto sus costillas entre mis muslos, flexionando los dedos de los pies y rotando los tobillos, mis músculos se tensan y la presión se hace inaguantable para mí.

Grito con fuerza, haciendo que mi garganta duela. Mi cuello se tensa, apretando mi nuca hasta el fondo contra la almohada.

Todo se vuelve negro por un segundo, no siento nada más que ese enorme placer que apaga mi cerebro por un momento, que me hace perder la noción de mis extremidades; me corro, sintiendo una oleada de cálidos cosquilleos concentrándose en mi vientre y dispersándose al resto de mi cuerpo.

Jadeo y entreabro los ojos, viendo puntitos negros y de colores que bailan en mi vista; sobre mí está aún Byakuran, jadeando, moviéndose. Vuelvo a gemir, presionando mi frente contra su hombro izquierdo.

Suelto otro gemido agudo, apretando mis piernas alrededor de Byakuran, jadeo sin parar y, en medio de mi post orgasmo, escucho un gemido alto salir de sus labios. Siento el semen caliente en mi estómago, manchando también al albino con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Un escalofrío placentero me recorre la columna cuando Byakuran vuelve a golpear con fuerza contra mi próstata. Sin fuerza para callarme, dejo salir un gemido cansado.

Él jadea una última vez y, a la par mía, se corre con un leve gruñido. Siento un calor que se expande dentro de mí, jadeo sin fuerza cuando el segundo orgasmo recorre mi cuerpo en una ola de placer cálido, como si fuera fuego líquido en mis venas. Al abrir los ojos, veo una cortina húmeda e indefinida con nuevos puntitos de colores danzantes, acabando lo que ha sido, definitivamente, el orgasmo más intenso que he tenido.

_Dos veces…_

Con lentitud, el ritmo rápido de sus penetraciones va bajando hasta detenerse.

Tengo una sonrisa leve y estúpida curvando mis labios, Byakuran imita mi gesto y limpia el exceso de agua de las comisuras de mis ojos. Ambos estamos terriblemente agitados, empapados, acalorados y _manchados_. Baja su cabeza hasta descansarla en la curvatura de mi cuello y suspira, y yo muevo mi mano hasta su nuca, metiendo mis dedos entre su cabello.

Pasamos unos minutos así, escuchando nuestros jadeos cansados y calmando nuestros desbocados corazones.

Byakuran mueve su rostro y besa mi cuello, trazando mi mandíbula con sus labios. Deja un casto beso sobre mi boca y con una voz que no supera a un susurro, me habla.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo eso? – sonríe.

Una sonrisa de lado se expande en mis labios.

- Bueno… hiciste que me corriera dos veces seguidas. Tres, si contamos desde antes.

Una suave risa llega a mis oídos.

- Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

Su mano toma mi mentón, acercando mi rostro al suyo y uniendo nuestros labios.

Mi lengua cosquillea de ganas, desesperada por el contacto con la suya. Abro la boca un poco, sintiendo como toma el permiso para profundizar el beso y acerca más su rostro. Separo algo más los labios, moviéndolos con lentitud, trazando su lengua con la mía, abrumado por una sensación de calidez y cariño. Nos separamos, viéndonos a los ojos solo para trenzarnos de nuevo en un beso que me da una sensación de plenitud.

_Así que… ¿es eso?_

Byakuran sale de mi interior, se recuesta a mi lado y me coloca de cara a él. Me atrae dentro de un abrazo y besa la parte superior de mi cabeza. Siguiendo la línea de acciones que venimos llevando, paso un brazo por su cuello y me pego más a él, besando sus labios con suavidad.

- ¿Mukuchan?

- ¿Hm?

- _Buon compleanno…_

Abro los ojos en desmesura.

- ¿Es… mi cumpleaños?

- Es nueve de junio, _caro._

_Mierda, volví a olvidarlo…._

* * *

><p><strong>03.18 a.m.<strong>

En medio de la noche, mientras duerme profundamente, lo observo iluminado por la luz de la luna que le da un brillo plateado y surrealista. Siento un cosquilleo en los labios al mirar su boca entrabierta, y una persistente y leve sonrisa estúpida me adorna el rostro.

Recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho, sin importarme nada – él está dormido, de todos modos- y no puedo evitar que una pregunta me ronde la cabeza.

¿Así se siente estar…

… _enamorado?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dos meses después, 12.35 p.m.<strong>_

Y ese fue el fin de mi terrible semana con el cada vez más crecido Byakuran.

Ahora mismo me encuentro frente al espejo del baño, secándome el cabello distraídamente.

Y él, bueno… volvió a su lugar. No podía dejar que se quedara, no importaba lo que yo quisiera, y mucho menos importó su opinión. Ahora mismo debe estar en aquella fea habitación, con los dos guardias de turno o, si tiene mucha suerte, quizá se compadezcan lo suficiente como para llevarlo a una playa cercana que suele visitar.

Estos dos meses han sido bastante aburridos, al principio me costó acostumbrarme a su ausencia y la casa me parecía demasiado solitaria y silenciosa sin el crío correteando por ahí o el Byakuran crecido persiguiéndome.

Ah, y las tan mencionadas vacaciones que rogaba por tener, al fin me las gané. Ni siquiera Hibari Kyoya viene a molestarme en estos días.

Solo que… no se qué hacer con el tiempo. Ya solo me falta deprimirme.

Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Byakuran se ha ido, y probablemente no vuelva a verlo fuera de esa jodida habitación.

Jamás.

- Ahh – suspiro – Al fin tranquilidad…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- ¡Oi, Mukuchan!

Bien, lo acepto. Era mentira, joder, no puedo mantener una broma en pie sin que este idiota me lo arruine.

- Oya oya – murmuro cuando se lanza sobre mí, abrazando mi cintura - ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?

En estos dos meses hemos estado viviendo juntos, y sorpresivamente convivimos mejor de lo que creía.

Eso y que mi vida sexual pasó de "intermitente" a "extremadamente activa" en menos de un mes…

- Vamos Mukuchan, apúrate o llegaremos tarde.

- Ya, está bien, pero sal de aquí.

Byakuran se despega de mí e instantáneamente comienzo a pasar la toalla con rapidez sobre mi cabello, intentando secarlo.

- Sabes que me gusta cuando solo tienes una toalla cubriéndote, _caro –_ me dice, sonriéndome desde el espejo – pero ahora no es momento, apúrate a cambiarte que llegaremos tarde.

Lo miro de reojo secándome un poco mejor el pecho.

- A menos, claro, que quieras que vuelva a intentar embarazarte… - me sonríe ampliamente con un gesto pervertido.

- Byakuran, ya lo hablamos. Te lo dije ¿verdad?, los hombres no quedan embarazados.

Aún secándome, camino hasta mi habitación con el albino pisándome los talones.

- Oh, pero podemos intentarlo… _otra vez…_

Ruedo los ojos y suspiro rendido.

- Solo me falta vestirme, espérate – le digo, cerrando la puerta en su cara.

Arriba de la cama – que ahora es de dos plazas, Byakuran la trajo y logro meterla hasta aquí, no sé cómo – está la ropa que me pondré.

Comienzo a vestirme, metido de lleno en mis pensamientos.

00

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté, me encontré solo en la cama. Enseguida se me pasó el sopor típico de después de despertar, y busqué a Byakuran por la habitación.

No estaba.

- ¿Q-qué cara -...?

Bajé nuevamente a la Tierra al sentir unos brazos rodeándome a la altura del pecho.

- ¿Por qué tan alarmado?

Volteé el rostro para encontrarme con su sonrisa.

- Escúchame – le dije, serio - , no voy a dejar que vuelvan a encerrarte.

- ¿Ara? – se sorprendió por lo repentino de mi comentario - ¿A qué te refieres con eso Mukuchan?

Lo arrastré a la cama, haciendo que se recostara y prácticamente obligándolo a oficiar de almohada – no pareció molestarle, realmente.

- Significa que no quiero que te vayas – le dije con simpleza.

Él pellizco mi mejilla.

- Aww, Mukuchan tiene su lado tierno – levantó mi rostro y dejó un fugaz beso en mis labios.

- Tsk, no es tierno, es sincero y ya – le resté importancia.

00

Lo difícil no fue eso, sino lo que vino después…

00

- Así que – habló el Vongola - ¿Quieres que se quede contigo?

Sonrió con suspicacia. Si, de seguro ya sabía todo desde antes de que se lo dijera.

- Si – le dije - , no pienso dejar que vuelvas a encerrarlo.

Estaba firme en mi decisión, y sin embargo…

- ¿Y por qué debería dejarte hacer lo que te plazca? ¿Realmente te importa tanto dónde este?

Fruncí el seño ¿En serio esto está sucediendo?

- Si, me importa. Sonará extraño viniendo de mí, pero no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras lo mantienen en ese lugar – espeté.

- ¿Estás seguro, Mukuro? ¿Tú, justamente, estás velando por alguien más? – entrelazó sus dedos en un gesto ciertamente macabro.

- No estoy velando por nadie, Vongola – sonreí con suficiencia – estoy diciéndote lo que ocurrirá. No lo vas a enjaular otra vez.

Entonces me salió con algo que no esperaba.

- Te enamoraste de Byakuran, ¿verdad?

Lo detesto por saberlo todo.

- ¿Si te digo que sí, lo dejarás?

Pareció pensárselo, con una mueca calculadora.

- Quizás.

_Vale la pena intentarlo…_

- Si, Vongola. Me enamoré de Byakuran, ¿feliz?

Estaba furioso por tener que decir esas… cosas. Agh, me lo cobraría después con el pobre imbécil de Byakuran.

Por un momento su rostro se mantuvo serio, estoico, y me hizo dudar.

Eso, claro, si no se hubiera echado a reír.

- ¿…?

Sawada Tsunayoshi seguía riendo, como si la situación fuera lo más gracioso que había visto. Lo piqué con mi tridente cuando cayó al piso y comenzó a rodar, llorando de risa.

- Hey, ¿Ya enloqueciste?

Tarde cinco minutos en recibir una respuesta, durante los cuales el castaño se desbocó de la risa hasta el punto de ahogarse, momento en el cual su tutor salió de la mismísima nada y le dio una certera patada en la nuca, dejándolo tirado de cara en el suelo.

- ¡Reborn! – le gritó, sobándose la zona golpeada.

- ¿Qué carajo…? – articulé, confundido.

- Chicos, ya terminamos – habló de nuevo él.

Ante mi sorpresa, unas cuantas caras conocidas salieron de variados lugares. Algunos aparecieron entrando por puertas, como Miura Haru, otros como Sasagawa y su hermana, Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato salieron de detrás de las cortinas o de debajo de las baldosas del suelo, y Chrome apareció colgando del techo, con cara de estar confundida. Hibari Kyoya y el Décimo Cavallone simplemente entraron por la ventana.

- ¿Qué… - murmuré por segunda vez. Pero ya nadie me estaba prestando atención.

- ¡Haru ganó! – exclamó la mujer, saltando eufórica - ¡Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan! ¡Ganamos!

- ¿Ganaron? – cada vez estaba más confundido.

- ¡No! ¡Lambo-san ganó!

- Pero Lambo, tú no habías apostado nada…

- ¿Aspotar? ¿Qué es eso?

- Es "apostar", Lambo-chan…

- ¡Perdí al extremo!

- ¡Décimo, ganó!

- S-si, supongo…

- ¡Hahahaha!

- Herbívoros.

- Kyoya, ¿tú no apostaste?

- No necesito apostar, los herbívoros son demasiado predecibles.

- ¿Qué es aspotar?

- Haru-chan, ¿cuánto ganamos?

- ¿Qué ganamos? – la voz de Chrome se escuchó como un suave susurro.

Ya estaban colmando mi paciencia.

- ¿Qué carajo están hablando?

- ¡Debo dejar de apostar al extremo!

- ¡Nii-chan!

- ¡Gupya!

- Hiii ¡Di-Dino-san, cuidado!

Ugh.

- … - respiré hondo - ¿¡ALGUIEN PUEDE DECIRME QUE CARAJO ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!

…

Silencio.

…

- Bueno… - volvió a hablar el Vongola.

- ¡Apostamos al extremo!

- ¿Apostar? ¿Sobre qué?

- S-sobre lo que pasaría al final de la semana, cuando Byakuran llegara a los veinte…

- … ¿eh?

- ¡Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan y yo apostamos por el yaoi!

- Yo creí que lo echarías antes de cumplir una semana.

- ¡Yo aposte por que lucharían al EXTREMO!

- ¡Lambo-san aspotó por las uvas!

- Lambo, tú no apostaste nada…

- ¡Cállate vaca estúpida!

-… Ustedes… ¿Lo sabían?

- Chrome-chan lo sabía – contestó la hermana de Sasagawa – y Tsuna-kun también.

Los aludidos desviaron la mirada.

- ¿Chrome?

- M-Mukuro-sama… e-es que…

La pobre niña no aguantó y se desmayó; los otras dos la atraparon.

Por otro lado, Sawada…

- Solo lo supuse… no lo sé, algo me decía que acabarías sintiendo algo…

Solo pude palmearme la cara con una mano, mientras los otros seguían haciendo barullo.

Probablemente ni notaron cuando me fui…

00

Y así sucedió…

Termino de vestirme y salgo; afuera de la puerta esta Byakuran esperándome.

Voy hasta el baño rápidamente, peinando un poco mi cabello y tomando una banda elástica para atarlo.

- ¿Listo, Mukuchan?

- Si, si…

- Pues vámonos entonces.

¿A dónde vamos? Pues…

… su madre quiere conocerme.

* * *

><p><strong>13.12 p.m.<strong>

Frente a mí tengo a una versión femenina de Byakuran, a la cual ya había conocido anteriormente, a una rubia que la abraza, y a una mujer de cabello y ojos violeta.

- ¡Kyah! ¡Byaku-nii, Mukuro! – ya he tenido oportunidad de apreciar anteriormente la efusividad de Hakumi, que se arroja a abrazar a su hermano y luego me saluda de manera algo menos aterradora.

- ¡Buenas! - saluda la rubia, Briana, tomando la mano de Hakumi. Tiene el cabelo bastante largo, de un color rubio maíz, y los ojos de un marrón claro, como la arena. Es italiana, según me dijo.

Les devolvemos los saludos, y entonces la mujer se acerca a mí.

- ¿Tú eres Mukuro? – asiento, sonriéndole a la mujer de cabello violeta. Ella me devuelve el gesto – Es un gusto, soy Shigatsu Sakiri, la madre de Byakuran y Hakumi.

El recién nombrado, siguiendo una costumbre recientemente adquirida, me toma de la mano.

Me pregunto… qué será de mí de aquí en más. Después de todo, vivir con Byakuran resultó ser toda una aventura…

Pero al menos ya no es un crío.

_Debo recordarlo… no dejar que Byakuran se vuelva pequeño otra vez._

...

...

¿Qué? ¿Esperaban un gran final de película? Lo siento, pero nunca fui bueno para cerrar historias, y no me van los típicos "Y vivieron felices para siempre"...

Además, esto... solo acaba de comenzar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**¿Fue decadente, genialoso, lo mejor que han leído en sus vidas? ¿Cubrió sus expectativas? ¿Y qué pueden decirme del lemmon?**

**Recuerden, ¡sus reviews son el alimento de mi inspiración! Esperaré pacientemente e.e**

**Oh y, recuerden, reviews largos ser mejores (?) No sean flojas, piensen en esto: por cada review, Byakuran se la monta con Mukuro! xD**

**Y fijense un detalle... ¿Lo ven? Si, ahí arriba. Aún no dice "Complete" hehe ewe esperen uno o dos OMAKES :D**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

Hakumi ~*~ _Shigatsu_


	6. OMAKE 1

**~0~**

**Breve vuelta a la infancia**

**By Hakumi Shigatsu**

**~0~**

**Bueno... lo se... mucho tiempo sin vernos, ne? xD**

**La verdad es que me deprimí un poco porque recibí poquitos reviews en el último capi T.T solo tres... así que me quede como que "Tan malo fue? D':" y ya no escribí más xD**

**Además estuve ocupada con otras cosas puff... así que bueno, aquí tienen el primer Omake que prometí, va a haber varios y todos muy random xD en este... simplemente quise introducir a un miembro desconocido de la familia: Hakuto (Ku-chan :D)**

Conteo de palabras: 907

Advertencias: Randomness

Personajes: Rokudo Mukuro, Byakuran, Hakumi, Hakuto.

Parejas: 10069

Disclaimer: Ya lo dije muchas veces, necesito repetir que no es mío?

Comentarios especiales: ... ehm... famiglia?

**:** Halou! :D antes que nada gracias por tu review, de verdad TwT fue el primero... y que bueno que te haya gustado ;w; realmente fui feliz cuand me dijiste que te alegró ver otro capítulo mío.

**Pilikita y Kororito:** Pilikita-sempai! (?) bueno... nada, eso. Primero, claro que si xD Mukuchan debía reconocer alguna vez que le encanta que le den e.e oh claro que si... Por cierto, si, Byaku-nii se le va a encimar a Mukuro, _oh yeah he will..._ Hai, más fics para el futuro :D

**erza:** o3o woooh una más, _luv ya _T3T arigatou por tu review, te loveo... te digo algo? cuando dijiste "el lemmon no cumplió con mis expectativas" me quedé como "wahhh TwT nooouh"... hasta que seguí leyendo xDU que bueno, lo hice así todo perv porque se que eso es lo que les gusta ewe (a mi también cof cof)

**Oh bien... _enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE 1<strong>

**"A la familia…"**

- ¿… y desde cuándo tu familia es tan grande?

Estoy sumamente perdido… este mar de albinos me llega a sacar de quicio.

- Hey Mukuchan… no seas malo – lo observo hacer un puchero, frunciendo sus labios de manera graciosa.

- ¿Malo? ¡Tú me dijiste que tenías _una_ hermana!

- Y la tengo, ahí está… - señala a Hakumi con su pulgar, mirándome con cara de poker.

- Baka… - susurra ella, inflando las mejillas y mirándome.

- No hablaba de ti – la miro de reojo con cara de pocos amigos.

… _hey, que sea la familia de mi… pareja… no quiere decir que debo llevarme necesariamente bien con ellos._

- El punto es que… ¿de dónde salió este? – señalo a otro albino, de cabello despeinado, grandes ojos morados y una estrella bajo el ojo derecho, justo como Hakumi.

- No soy "este", idiota. Tengo nombre.

… _¿y esperan que sea educado con esta cosa?_

- Vamos Ku-chan, Mukuchan… no peleen por mi – sonríe el albino a mi lado, desvariando como siempre.

- En ningún momento te nombramos, Byakuran – lo miro de reojo - , cállate y responde mi pregunta.

El sonríe ampliamente.

- Si, _cariño_ – ríe por lo bajo – Hakuto-chan es mi medio hermano, por parte de padre.

Lo miro a él, a su hermano y luego a su hermana.

- Se parecen… un poco – observo, meditando sus parecidos.

Byakuran, de ojos lila, de forma afilada y pestañas largas, piel clara y ligeramente sonrosada. Alto, como de un metro ochenta y tantos. Cabello blanco y despeinado, y una marca morada en forma de corona invertida bajo el ojo izquierdo.

Hakumi, ojos púrpura y redondeados, mismas pestañas, mismo tono de piel. Bajita, un metro sesenta y algo. Cabello blanco y largo, lacio con algunas ondas. Una marca negra en forma de estrella bajo el ojo derecho.

Hakuto. Mhh... ojos morados y grandes, pestañas largas, piel pálida pero no demasiado. Es bajito, al menos eso pienso yo... debe medir un metro setenta y cuatro, más o menos. Mismo tono de cabello, blanco como la nieve y despeinado al igual que Byakuran, con dos mechones largos enmarcandole el rostro. La misma estrella que Hakumi...

Se hace un momento de silencio mientras yo los observo a los tres.

- Por cierto… - hablo de repente, rompiendo el silencio - ¿Por qué carajo estamos aquí?

Es una pregunta sin respuesta…

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se... aburrido, random y sin sentido e3e <strong>**pero era mi deber, ya conocen a Ku-chan... seré feliz con eso. Enseguida subo otro mas´para que no se me aburran y me tiren con zapatos viejos xD**

Hakumi ~*~ _Shigatsu_


	7. OMAKE 2

**~0~**

**Breve vuelta a la infancia**

**By Hakumi Shigatsu**

**~0~**

**Ahm... seh, bueno... ya las saludé recién e.e solo lean, mis niñas... leeeeaaaan~ *desaparece entre las sombras (?)***

Conteo de palabras: 856

Advertencias: ... Kitties?

Personajes: Rokudo Mukuro, Byakuran (Byaku-nii =3), Muku-cat (siempre estará ahi)... una sorpresa... o mejor dicho, seis!

Parejas: ... 10069 e.e

Disclaimer: ya basta, cuántas veces tengo que poner esto? D:

Comentarios especiales: wiiii :D _surprise!_

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE 2<strong>

**"Cosas de gatos"**

- ¡Mukuchan!

Escucho mi nombre siendo gritado por una voz muy conocida. Me levanto lentamente de la cama, donde me encontraba cómodamente leyendo un libro.

_Por Dios, que no esté quemando cosas otra vez…_

Camino sin ganas hasta las escaleras.

- ¡Apúrate! ¡Vamos Mukuchan!

Byakuran me llama desde la sala. Yo hago un gesto y comienzo a bajar a paso cansino.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto entrando a la sala, aún con mi libro en mano. Llego a ver su cabello y parte de su cara detrás del sofá.

- Uhhh – el albino me mira con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Estás en tus _días, cariño_?

Suelto un suspiro exasperado.

- Dime qué es lo que quieres antes de que te quite esa sonrisa a patadas.

Él se ríe y baja la mirada, haciéndome una seña para que me acerque. Doy la vuelta al sofá y estiro un poco el cuello para ver.

- ¿Qué…

- Parece que nos equivocamos…

Miro perplejo al pequeño almohadón azul a un lado de la calefacción, donde descansa el gato…

… o gata…

- ¿Es una… mujer?

- Una gata – especifica él.

Yo me acerco más, dejando el libro a un lado y poniéndome de cuclillas al lado de Byakuran. El… la gata… esta de costado sobre el almohadón, con dos gatitos pequeños pegados a su cuerpo y un tercero al cual está limpiando con insistencia.

- ¿Cómo carajo fue que no lo notamos? – pregunto, sin poder procesar lo que veo.

- Eh, pues no lo sé Mukuchan. Parece que mi gatito Muku-cat resultó ser mi "gatita"…

- Y yo creía que solo estaba gordo porque le dabas demasiado alimento…

A mi lado, Byakuran ríe.

- ¿Cuántas tendrá? – lo miro confundido – Crías, eso – explica.

- Uhm… ya va tres… ¿Quizá cuatro?

- Estás loco, mira su estómago… Yo digo que son cinco.

El tercer gatito se suma a sus dos hermanos, prendado a su madre.

- No quiero ver como salen los demás… - le digo.

Siento la mirada del albino sobre mí, y me volteo a verlo.

- ¿Por qué me miras así… en qué piensas?

El solo sonríe y se acerca más, hasta pegar sus labios a los míos.

- Solo me preguntaba… si yo creía que Muku-cat era macho, y acabó siendo hembra… ¿Quizá Mukuchan también lo sea?

Caigo al suelo bajo su peso, la gata nos mira alarmada por un segundo.

- Mira, bajo ningún punto soy una mujer, y aún menos lo parezco. ¿Qué no te alcanza con haberlo comprobado por ti mismo?

Besa mi mejilla y sonríe con burla.

- Pues… bueno, quién sabe, quizás puedas quedar embarazado… ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

- Escucha Byakuran, ya te hablé de eso, ¿verdad? Los hombres _no_ pueden embarazarse. Así que no, lo siento, pero no vamos a tener un hijo.

- Aguafiestas.

Así que ese día descubrimos que ese bicho era en realidad hembra, y Byakuran _volvió a comprobar_ que no, no puedo quedar embarazado.

Ah, a propósito… fueron seis gatitos.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien... qué les pareció? Heeee, esa no se la esperaban eh? :D muajajaja! Muku-cat... era hembra, al final xD Cómo les pondrían a los gatitos? Les gustaría que Mukuro y Byakuran les regalaran uno? xD hay seis, pueden aparecer en un próximo omake si quieren :3 solo denme descripción física y nombre de su personaje y díganme como quieren su gato xD sino yo me los quedo e.e<strong>

Hakumi ~*~ _Shigatsu_


End file.
